La vie avec un veela
by Nihed
Summary: En gros, Draco est un veela et Harry son compagnon dans un monde où les sorciers et les moldus cohabitent ensemble.
1. La rencontre

**Salut.** **Ben voilà mon histoire,**** j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**C'est un univers alternatif. Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire si.**

**Mon histoire commence quand Harry à 15 ans donc son enfance et sa scolarité sont une sorte de prologue on va dire.**

**/!\ Cette histoire contient un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. /!\**

**Note de la bêta : Bonjour à toutes et à tous, moi c'est Bob Razowski (sur ff . Net) alias Léa et j'ai décidé d'aider Nihed. J'ai corrigé ce premier chapitre, bonne lecture à vous !**

**La conversation entre Minuit et Harry se fera dans l'esprit de ce dernier.**

**Quelqu'un a supprimé mon histoire donc je la reposte.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: La Rencontre. **

Harry James Potter était quelqu'un de calme, doux et gentil, un vrai petit ange, du moins avec ceux en qui il avait confiance. C'est-à-dire personne. Sa vie était normale, entre ses cours à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, ses corvées à la maison de ses tuteurs et ses devoirs, il n'avait pas trop le temps de se faire des ennemis.. et des amis par la même occasion.

Ses parents étaient morts quand il avait un an, assassinés. Et tout naturellement, il fut recueillit par la sœur de sa mère, Pétunia marié à Vernon et parents de Dudley. Ils croyaient qu'il vivrait heureux mais il avait tort. Au début, On l'appelait le monstre, l'anomalie... et petit à petit il commença à faire le ménage, la cuisine, la vaisselle, le repassage... un esclave. Et encore, il vivait dans un placard sous l'escalier et il ne mangeait qu'une fois par jour. Et son gentil tonton lui donnait quelques corrections quelques fois. Avec ses mains ou à l'aide de sa ceinture, mais aucune blessures violentes que le temps ne puisse effacer.

À l'âge de cinq ans, il partit à l'école, il apprit très vite à lire et écrire, sa maîtresse fut époustouflé et s'aperçut que c'était un jeune garçon à l'esprit vif. Après les cours, il restait à la bibliothèque soit pour converser avec la bibliothécaire soit pour lire un livre avec des images. Quelques fois, il s'y cachait de peur que son cousin et sa bande d'énergumènes ne le cherchent, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne mettraient jamais un seul pied dans cet endroit pleins de connaissances. Des années passèrent et Harry était toujours aussi studieux.

Il était très intelligent. Bien sûr, son oncle avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que Dudley devait avoir de meilleurs résultats que lui à l'école, mais Harry ne flancha jamais si bien que son oncle abandonna.

Un beau jour, à ses dix ans, un imprévu se passa. Les sorciers se révélèrent aux moldus, des personnes dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, et à sa grande surprise, il se révéla être dotés de pouvoirs magiques. Ce qui expliquait tout ces petits accidents comme par exemple comment, après une journée sans être nourri, un plat de pâtes apparut dans sa chambre, ou bien comment une couverture se matérialisa quand il crevait de froid les jours enneigés. Et avec quelques chantages bien placés, il put avoir la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Il avait essayé d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements au lieu de ceux de son cousin mais ses tuteurs avaient catégoriquement refusé.

...

_Un an plus tard._

Le 31 Juillet 1991, un hibou pénétra par la fenêtre de la cuisine et vint jusqu'à lui, tenant une lettre dans son bec. Ce moyen de communication était d'actualité dans le monde sorcier. Et depuis, moldus et sorciers cohabitaient ensemble sur terre. Au début, il y eut une grande guerre entre les deux peuples, mais comme les deux camps subissaient de lourdes pertes, ils avaient décidé de rédiger de nouvelles lois afin de pouvoir vivre en paix. Bien sûr, les Dursley avaient refusé cette solution, mais après quelques remarques de la part des voisins, ils avaient préféré garder leur jugement pour eux.

Il ouvrit sa lettre et lut le contenu. C'était ses affaires de Poudlard, l'école où on lui enseignerait la magie. Excité comme une puce, il vida son jus d'orange et demanda à son oncle de l'emmener à Londres pour acheter ses fournitures.

«- Avec quel argent ?, ricana oncle Vernon, mauvais.»

Il possédait un visage rond et grassouillet ainsi qu'un cou quasi inexistant. Il transperçait Harry de ses petits yeux de porcins. Sa tante était, au contraire maigre comme un clou avec un cou de girafe, pouvant ainsi faire sa commère au dessus de la haie des voisins. Dudley ressemblait énormément à son père, c'était un enfant terriblement gâté, qui méprisait Harry.

«- Et bien, ils m'ont donné un peu d'argent pour acheter tout ce dont j'ai besoin.»

Ce qui était vrai, le professeur McGonnagall, la directrice adjointe lui avait donné une petite clé par le biais de la missive capable d'ouvrir un coffre à Gringotts, la célèbre banque des sorciers. Elle expliquait aussi comment se rendre sur Le Chemin De Traverse, l'allée marchande spéciale sorciers.

«- Très bien, en route. Mais si on croise des gens de ton espèce, je ne te connais pas et tu ne me connais pas, cracha son oncle, intransigeant.»

Vernon le laissa devant un pub «Le chaudron baveur», précipitamment sans échanger aucun mot avec le brun, qui entra à l'intérieur et demanda à Tom, le gérant, la route permettant de se rendre au Chemin De Traverse. Gentiment, l'homme lui montra le chemin. Harry, suivant son conseil , se retrouva bientôt devant des magasins de plus en plus étranges. De l'animalerie magique où l'en vend des hiboux à un magasin de farces et attrapes, en passant par une allée sombre, obscure et lugubre, à vous donner la chair de poule.

De plus en plus excité, le brun prit le chemin menant à une énorme bâtisse blanche, qui n'était autre que la célèbre banque des sorciers. À L'intérieur, il tomba sur des Gobelins, chacun ayant un travail bien spécifique. Timidement, il se dirigea vers un guichet.

«- Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter et je souhaiterais retirer un peu d'argent.

- Votre clé ?, demanda le Gobelin après un long moment de silence.»

Le brun lui donna une petite clé et le suivit rapidement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une porte qui menait dans les profondeurs de l'endroit. De peur de faire attendre la petite créature, il prit un peu d'argent, suffisamment pour subvenir à ses besoins scolaires.

De nouveau dans le hall, il remercia Bam, le Gobelin et partit faire quelques achats.. A commencer par les robes de l'école, les bouquins, les ingrédients de potions et tout le tralala avec une baguette magique de 28 cm en bois de chêne avec de la poudre de fée. En fin de journée, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait et c'est en sifflotant gaiement qu'il prit le bus qui le ramena chez lui.

...

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard à cause d'une lumière aveuglante au centre de sa chambre. Il était rentré aux environs de 19 heures. Il prépara à manger pour sa famille et chipa discrètement quelques morceaux de bacon. Enfin, il fit la vaisselle, et repartit se coucher. La lumière perdit de son intensité jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'une chose non identifiée lui sauta dessus avec un petit ' Miaou ' de contentement. Après beaucoup d'efforts, le brun réussit à déloger le truc qui se révéla être un chaton noir aux yeux ambrés.

«Trop mignon, pensa Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il voit des petites ailes noires dans son dos.»

«- Qui es tu ? demanda Harry, avide d'en savoir plus sur l'étrange petite créature.

- Ton gardien.»

Le petit garçon sursauta violemment, une voix venait de percer dans son esprit, mais il n'y avait personne dans cette chambre. Il reporta son attention sur le chaton. Ce dernier lui fit un petit hochement de tête. Harry était perdu, normalement, les chats ne font pas de hochements de tête. Devinant se pensées, l'animal lui lécha le bout du nez.

«- C'est toi qui a parlé petit chat ?, questionna Harry.

- Oui c'est moi, confirma t-il, mais appelle moi Minuit. C'est mon prénom.

- Euh... ok. Tu as dit que tu étais mon... gardien ?...

- Exact. Je suis le gardien de ceux qui peuvent porter des enfants naturellement.

- QUOI ?, cria Harry. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il se concentra sur un possible bruit de marche mais n'entendit que les ronflements de Vernon et Dudley et soupira de soulagement.

- Sur ta hanche droite, tu as une marque runique, c'est la marque de fécondité. Les porteurs sont normalement plus petit et plus chétif que les autres et c'est pour cela que je suis là. Je suis un félin ailé magique et je peux grandir en fonction de ta peur, autrement je reste un chaton.»

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés après toutes les informations que Minuit lui avait fourni. Fébrilement il leva le haut de son pyjama et trouva LA marque. C'était un étrange 'B' en forme de montagne avec un point en haut. Le tout était d'une encore noire, gravéesur sa peau hâlé. Se souvenant de son invité, il lui apporta un bol de lait sur la pointe des pieds, il ne voulait pas réveiller sa " famille ". Minuit le remercia chaleureusement et goba le délicieux liquide, heureux.

Se recouchant sur son lit, il fut rejoint par le chaton qui ronronna quand le brun le caressa.

«- Attends, tu parles réellement ?

- C'est maintenant que tu te rends compte de ça. Bon j'ai créé un lien télépathique quand je t'ai sauté dessus, avoua t-il en lui léchant la joue.»

Sous ses belles paroles, ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

...

Poudlard était un château vraiment impressionnant. Le brun aurait dû dormir dans l'école mais après de nombreuses plaintes des parents des Nés - moldus, le conseil décréta que seul les Sangs-purs pourraient habiter dans le château tandis que les autres rentreraient par le biais du bus spécial Poudlard.

Ses premières années se passèrent sans encombres,le seul bémol fut qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, les autres garçons évitaient sa compagnie, et c'était tant mieux du point de vue de Harry qui ne les aimait pas trop. Un jour, il avait entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il le détestait parce qu'il jalousait la couleur de ces yeux. Totalement stupide du point de vue de Harry. Devenu indépendant depuis son enfance chez les Dursley, il n'avait pas besoin d'ami, mais il avait toujours ce pincement au cœur quand les autres tournaient leur chemin quand ils le voyaient. Un seul garçon le saluait et il mit un point d'honneur à retenir son nom: Neville Londubat. Ses premiers cours se révélèrent difficiles mais avec un peu de pratique il réussissait une fois sur deux du premier coup. Il était bien entendu le premier de sa classe et travaillait dur pour mériter cette place.

Sa directrice de maison Minerva McGonnagall décida de lui faire sauter sa cinquième année et le jeune sorcier passa ses BUSEs en récoltant un Optimal dans toutes les matières principales en plus des Runes anciennes et de l'arithmancie, excepté la Botanique, où il eut la mention Effort Exceptionnel. Mais pour avoir ses notes, il dut bosser comme un malade.

Harry n'avait pas particulièrement changé. Ses cheveux étaient longs et soyeux arrivant au bas du dos. Il avait aussi des yeux verts émeraudes époustouflants, qui brillaient d'une lueur innocente. Il était petit et chétif pour son âge, même trop à son goût. Il était aussi mince, androgyne et avait de petites mains. Il ressemblait à une fille, et pour cause, son visage était doux, lisse et légèrement efféminé. Il en avait même fait un gros complexe. Ne trouvant aucun moyen afin de cacher sa Marque à l'aide d'un sortilège, il évitait de se déshabiller devant ses camarades.

Le brun n'avait pas d'amis proches, les jugeant trop stupides. Il préférait la présence des livres. Il avait pratiquement lu tout les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard durant ses heures libres. Il avait amassé beaucoup de connaissances sur beaucoup de sujets, aussi intéressants que variés. Un monsieur - Je - sais - Tout comme la plupart des gens le surnommait.

...

Aujourd'hui, on était le 5 mai, Poudlard était fermé pour cause de rénovations, des petits malins ayant eu la riche idée de faire exploser une partie de l'école grâce à une potion de destruction.

Soupirant, Harry décida d'aller se promener dans les bois à côté de sa maison, laissant Minuit se reposer. Il adorait les bois, trouvant le silence de la forêt agréablement reposant. Il fit une randonnée et s'enfonça bientôt dans les profondeurs de la forêt sans voir le prédateur qui le suivait à la trace...

Entendant un bruit de craquement derrière lui, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez, enfin nez à truffe avec un loup noir, grognant et crachant dans sa direction. Sans se faire prier, il commença à courir, zigzaguant entre les arbres. Sa souplesse et son endurance lui furent d'une grande utilité, malheureusement la course poursuite fut de courte durée car une racine le fit tomber. Le sorcier jura intérieurement. Il n'eut pas le temps de se cacher que le loup se présenta à lui. Immense et imposant. Résigné, il ferma les yeux, attendant une attaque. Rien ne se passa, à son plus grand étonnement. Prudemment, il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un tableau surprenant. Un homme, dos à lui était en train d'assommer le prédateur. La tâche accomplie, son sauveur se retourna, s'agenouilla à côté de lui et murmura quelques paroles qu'Harry ne comprit pas,trop confus par cette attaque surprise . Immédiatement sa vue se brouilla et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

...

Le brun se réveilla au chaud, dans un lit moelleux qui n'était pas le sien, recouvert d'une couverture qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne puisqu'il n'en avait pas, les Dursley jugeant inutile qu'il en aitune pendant l'été. Prit d'une peur panique, Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il était dans une chambre blanche avec un lit, un bureau, une armoire et deux portes, l'une à droite et l'autre à gauche. Une belle pièce, en somme.

Il se dirigea vers celle de droite et découvrit une petite salle de bain avec un lavabo, des toilettes et une douche. Il retourna à la chambre et se dirigea cette fois - ci vers l'armoire avec un miroir en guise de porte. Le brun observa son reflet et découvrit qu'il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements qu'avant son évanouissement. Bien. Au moins, il n'a pas vu la marque.

Il se décida a appeler le petit chaton. Il s'assit sur le lit et appela Minuit.

En fait, le félin magique et lui avaient développé un lien et Minuit devint par conséquent son familier magique. Chaque fois qu'Harry l'appelait, le chat apparaissait dans une fumée noire, n'importe où. Et cette fois-ci aussi ne fit pas exception à la règle. Rapidement, Harry se retrouva avec une petite boule de poils sur ses genoux. Doucement, il caressa son chaton pour le réconforter.

«- Où étais tu bon sang ! Ça fait des heures que je te cherche..

- Alors, commença Harry. Je me suis fait attaquer par un loup pendant ma promenade, une racine m'a fait tomber, j'ai failli être dévoré tout cru, un homme m'a sauvé de mon triste sort et je me suis évanoui. Fin.

- Et tu m'en parles comme si ce n'était rien, grommela Minuit. Où sommes nous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être chez mon sauveur.»

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un homme entra dans la chambre, portant avec lui un plateau rempli de bonnes choses.

«-Salut, commença l'homme visiblement mal à l'aise, tu as faim ?»

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, trop concentré à détailler le blond en face de lui. Car oui, c'était un blond, du moins, c'est ce que pensa Harry car sa couleur de cheveux tirait plus au blanc qu'au blond. Il avait des yeux d'un gris acier saisissant. Il était de grande taille, possédait des traits indéniablement masculins. Magnifique. Trop pour que cela paraisse normal aux yeux du jeune sorcier.

«- Méfie-toi, conseilla Minuit. C'est un veela. Et un puissant...»

Un veela. Intéressant, ce qui explique donc sa couleur de cheveux.

«- Si tu continues comme ça, je vais croire que tu es muet, plaisanta le veela, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-S'il peut t'entendre demande lui du lait, je veux boire, quémanda le chaton.»

Harry esquissa un petit sourire. Vraiment, Minuit était un ventre sur pattes. Voyant l'homme ouvrir la bouche, il se décida à parler.

«- Puis-je avoir un bol de lait ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.»

Trop concentré sur son chaton, il ne vit pas le blond frissonner à l'entente de sa voix, au contraire de Minuit qui se promit de garder l'oeil ouvert.

Précipitamment, il posa le plateau sur le lit, prit un bol, le remplit de lait et le donna à Harry. Avec un petit sourire, Harry le remercia, prit le bol de lait, le mit sur le sol et se releva, laissant Minuit boire à son aise.

Il regarda alors curieusement l'adulte. Se rendant compte de cette inspection, le blond lui fit un petit sourire et montra le petit déjeuner de la tête. Ayant un peu faim, Harry saisit un toast délicieusement beurré et s'en régala, le tout sous l'œil scrutateur du veela. Après avoir bu un jus d'orange(il détestait le jus de citrouille),il rompit finalement le silence qui s'éternisait.

«- Merci de m'avoir sauvé du loup.

- De rien, j'aime bien sauver les gens, plaisanta le blond. Au fait je suis Draco Malfoy.

- Harry Potter.»

Draco, un nom étrange. Il le regarda longuement. Draco, se rendant compte de son inspection, lui sourit cette fois-ci plus chaudement.

«- Vous êtes un veela, n'est ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Comment... ?»

Pour toute réponse, Harry haussa les épaules tandis qu'il soulevait Minuit, qui s'était approché pendant leur conversation.

«- Non mais vraiment Harry, tu te mets dans des situations pas possibles... Murmura son ange gardien.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- C'est toi, son compagnon, idiot.»

...

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît. Review please.


	2. Explication

**Coucou. Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, là, on fait une petite explication sur Draco et tout. J'espère que vous aimerez beaucoup. Cette histoire est un univers alternatif. Malheureusement, le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient **

**Les explications viendront au fur et à mesure que l'histoire fait son chemin.**

**Je ne prends trop en compte les livres Harry Potter, seulement les personnages et les lieux.**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier tout particulièrement ma bêta qui fait un super bon boulot.**

**(Bêta : Derien, Nihed. Je vais t'aider à te perfectionner, promis. Je ne te lâcherais pas.)**

**Note de la bêta**: merci à ceux qui suivent ma jeune fanfikeuse ! :D j'ai modifié certaines tournures de phrases, corrigé les plus grosses fautes et j'ai également ajouté des descriptions. Vos avis ? Bonne lecture (Nihed : tu as une imagination vraiment trop cool ha ha. Bisous.)

**/!\ Cette histoire contient un** **slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. /!\.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Explications. **

Harry regarda longuement Minuit, essayant de savoir s'il lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Bientôt il dut s'avouer vaincu et regarda de nouveau Draco. Son... Veela ? Évidemment, il comprenait ce que cela signifiait.. Beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup trop de choses. Ce trop-plein d'informations le fit vaciller un instant.

«- Suis moi, lui intima le blond, gentiment mais néanmoins fermement. Je dois te dire quelque chose, mais pas ici.»

Hochant distraitement la tête, le brun le suivit à travers un dédale de couloirs et déboucha sur de splendides escaliers en verre. Ils les descendirent et se retrouvèrent dans le hall de la gigantesque maison. Ils passèrent une porte à gauche et se retrouvèrent dans un petit mais néanmoins chaleureux salon, constitué de magnifiques fauteuils pourpres ainsi que de canapés de la même jolie table, construite dans un bois clair, se trouvait près des fauteuils.

Silencieusement, Draco et lui se dirigèrent vers le canapé et s'assirent en geste parfaitement synchronisé. Mais les deux compagnons n'eurent pas le temps d'engager la conversation qu'une troisième personne pénétra dans la pièce.

«- Dray, il faut absolument que..»

Il s'interrompit en voyant Harry assis avec Draco. Rapidement, un sourire goguenard joua sur ses lèvres.

«- Tu l'as enfin trouvé. Salut, lança-t - il en direction du petit brun, je suis Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco.»

Harry le regarda,surpris, ainsi Draco le cherchait depuis longtemps... Intéressant. Mais la question que ce posa Harry etait tout autre. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas trouvé ? Les Veelas sont pourtant réputés pour rechercher leur compagnon sans relâche et ça grâce à leur magie, qui porte la même empreinte.

«- Blaise, menaça Draco d'une voix dangereuse, il ne sait pas encore.

- Oups. Je te laisse lui expliquer, dans ce cas..»

Mais au lieu de sortir, il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils situé en face d'eux. Harry prit le temps de le détailler un peu plus. Une peau noire comme la nuit, des yeux en amandes, un regard ténébreux et une chevelure tressée depuis la racine des cheveux. C'était un bel homme, pour conclure.

«- Bien, commença Draco, la jalousie perçant ses yeux gris lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'inspection de Harry. D'abord, que sais - tu des Veelas ?»

Le Gryffondor ne fut pas surpris par cette question mais prit néanmoins le temps de rassembler les informations qu'il avait récolté dans les nombreux livres qu'il avait lu.

«- Et bien, les Veelas sont des créatures magiques nés de la déesse Aphorodite, la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté. En voulant perfectionner les humains, elle fit apparaître un homme blond avec des yeux argenté, à la beauté irréelle. Il était également doté d'une grande puissance, faisant de lui un être pratiquement invincible.»

Voyant l'attention des deux autres concentré sur lui, il continua.

«- Les autres dieux, le jugeant trop dangereux décidèrent de lui donner un point faible pour réussir à le tuer or, le Veela était indépendant. Donc logiquement, ils voulurent lui mettre les bâtons dans les roues. Et c'est comme ça que la première compagne d'un Veela vit le jour. Au début, la créature ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et repoussait la femme à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait. Mais en faisant ça, il se tuait un petit peu plus chaque jour... Aphorodite, voyant son œuvre s'auto-détruire un peu plus tous les jours , décida de lui donner un peu plus de pouvoir. Grace à cela, elle scella une union entre la compagne et son Veela et lui fit comprendre l'importance de cette femme. Cette magie s'appelle le pouvoir Veela et garde en vie la créature encore un peu de temps (jusqu'à ce qu'il cède). Le Veela, ne pouvant plus la repousser accepta donc l'union avec sa compagne (et la magie bloquée se libéra).En voyant toute cette magie, il fit en sorte que chaque Veela ne puisse repousser leurs compagnons ou compagnes. Naturellement, Aphrodite l'aida en faisant en sorte que les âmes soeurs de ses créations sont du monde du Veela. Malheureusement, le premier Veela qu'elle créa déclencha une malédiction suite au fait qu'il repoussait sa compagne et eut juste le temps de la mettre enceinte avant de rejoindre les morts. Il ne faut donc pas repousser son ou sa compagne trop longtemps, au risque de déclencher cette malédiction.»

Draco hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait.

«- Et les Veelas élémentaires ?

- Je sais juste qu'ils sont des cousins éloignés des Veelas normaux et qu'ils peuvent contrôler un élément, parfois deux.

- Exact. Leur histoire ne se révèle que parmi ces êtres de génération en génération afin de garder le secret. Et les Veelas ailés ?

- Je sais de choses également. Je connais quelques légendes. Ils sont très secret. Plus que les autres créatures.

- Les Veelas ailés, commença Draco d'un ton docte, sont les Veelas les plus puissants mais aussi les plus fidèles. Ils sont apparus à partir d'une liaison interdite entre un Veela normal et un Veela élémentaire. Ils sont appelés ainsi à cause des ailes qui ont subitement poussé dans leur dos. Mais cette partie ne peut être vu que par leur âme soeur et personne d'autre. Les Veelas normaux ont plusieurs choix pour leur âme soeur. Si leur premier choix leur dit non, ils se contentent du second choix et ainsi de suite. Les Veelas élémentaires ont un seul choix au début et ont six mois pour le ou la courtiser sinon ils entrent dans une dépression, provocant parfois la mort. Parfois, ils s'en sortent en choisissant un autre compagnon mais toujours avec un pincement au cœur. Sinon, ils meurent en voulant rester fidèle. Quant aux Veelas ailés, ils choisissent un seul choix et si ce dernier refuse, ils meurent purement et simplement. Pour eux, la fidelité est la chose la plus importante qu'ils doivent trouver chez leurs moitiés, choisis depuis leur naissance. Tu comprends ?»

Harry hocha la tête, enregistrant les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. La dernière catégorie était très secrète alors entendre leur histoire était vraiment une chance absolument inouïe.

«- Et vous, vous êtes lequel des trois ?, demanda Harry, avide de le savoir, bien qu'une théorie avait germé dans son esprit.

- Tu peux me tutoyerc tu sais. Mais sinon, je fais parti de la dernière catégorie.»

Et Harry eut juste dans sa théorie. N'empêche, ces Veelas étaient d'une telle rareté que beaucoup doutaient de leur existence..

«- Draco, interrogea Blaise, je ne comprends pas bien la dernière partie, sur la fidélité.»

Draco sembla un peu surpris par cette question avant que la compréhension ne prenne place sur ses traits d'une beauté inhumaine. Puis il parla doucement, presque timidement

«- C'est vrai, tu ne sais pas que je suis un Veela ailé. Et bien, quand l'âme sœur d'un Veela ailé est née, elle doit impérativement rester pur. Comme je l'ai dit, les Veelas ailés font de la fidélité une chose capital. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que la moitié d'un Veela ailé se choisit bien avant leur naissance à tous les deux. Si par malheur, l'âme soeur vient à perdre sa pureté, le Veela en question mourra.

- Donc, peut être qu'on doit te remercier d'être resté pur, plaisanta Blaise afin d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère qui devint soudainement lourde.

- Je n'allais quand même pas perdre ma "pureté" comme tu le dis si bien avec un cornichon sans cervelle et sans douceur, déclara Harry d'un air légèrement supérieur.

-\ Dis plutôt que tu ne pouvait pas./

Harry l'ignora. Mais il n'empêche, c'était vrai, une sorte de bouclier se créait à chaque fois que certaines personnes s'approchait de lui, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Minuit disait toujours le mot "innocence" quand il lui racontait ce genre de choses

Soudain Draco le regarda, horrifié, se rendant compte de quelque chose.

«- Tu sais que tu es mon compagnon ?, déclara - t- il d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne suis pas stupide au point de me dire que vo... tu, se rattrapa Harry en voyant le regard de Draco, voulais seulement me donner un cours sur les créatures magiques, en plus, ça concorde avec ce que Zabini a déclaré plus tôt.

- Je m'appelle Blaise, petit compagnon de Draco, donc tu peux utiliser mon magnifique prénom. Au fait tu ne t'es toujours pas présenter...

- Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter.»

Le métis devint soudainement blême.

«- Potter ? Le Potter qui va entrer en septième année à Poudlard ? Ce Potter là ? LE Potter ?

- J'ignorais que j'étais aussi connu, lança Harry sarcastique.

- Oh! Merde, jura le beau noir. Draco, tu es dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou !

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Draco, les yeux fixés sur son compagnon.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que ce gosse N'A QUE 15 ANS, abruti !»

Les derniers mots furent criés tellement fort que la voix de Blaise vira dans les aigus.

«- Quoi ?

- Tu vas aller en prison, continua Blaise. Ils vont sûrement t'accuser de kidnapping et même si le gamin niera, ils ne l'écouteront pas, parce que c'est un gosse. Par Merlin, qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi. Je ne veux pas rester tout seul, moi.»

Harry et Minuit levèrent tout les deux les yeux au ciel, non mais vraiment, sortir des âneries pareilles...

«- Ils ne feront rien, déclara Harry d'un ton calme, ce qui stoppa le flot des paroles de Blaise. Ils ne feront rien parce que, premièrement, Draco ne m'a pas kidnappé, il m'a sauvé la vie et deuxièmement, la loi dit clairement que les Veelas qui trouvent leurs compagnons avant leur majorité peuvent prendre soin d'eux en cas de décès de leur parents ou s'ils jugent que leur habitat actuel est mauvais pour le bien être de leur âme sœur.

- Ça veut dire que tu dois aller chez tes parents ? Questionna un Draco déçu, après un moment de silence.

- Tu veux m'emmener dans un cimetière ? Demanda le brun, amusé.

- Desolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, s'excusa Draco, penaud.

- Pas grave, de toute façon ils sont morts depuis longtemps... Avoua Harry, tristement.

- Je dois te ramener chez ta famille alors ?

- Si tu prends en compte le fait que ma famille me déteste et qu'elle veut que je m'en aille le plus vite possible...

- Tu reste avec moi ? Interrogea Draco avec espoir, avec néanmoins un brin de colère dirigé contre la famille du brun.

- Ai - Je le choix ?

- Pas vraiment, blagua Blaise dans son coin.»

Et sur ses sages paroles, ce fut un Veela tout joyeux qui partit gaiement chercher le repas de midi.

Vu la tournure que prirent les événements, Harry décida que tout compte fait, il adorait les bois.

«- Au fait Blaise, tu me traites encore de gosse mais je te montrerai volontiers qu'on ne m'a pas fait sauter une classe pour rien.»

Le métis aurait pu rire si les yeux émeraudes d'Harry ne lui faisaient pas aussi peur. Décidément, se dit Blaise, Draco a vraiment trouvé sa moitié en ce qui concerne les regards noirs...

...

**Note de la bêta : Reviews ! :D**

**Nihed :Plus d'explication dans les prochains chapitre. Review**.


	3. Rencontre avec les Dursley

Voilà le troisième chapitre. Merci beaucoup aux reviews.

Pour clarifier un peu les choses. Quelqu'un m'a dit que je n'acceptait pas bien les points négatifs. En fait je les accepte mais pas les insultes. Si quelqu'un me dit que mon histoire est une merde. Ça c'est une insulte pas un point négatif et je ne l'accepte pas. En fait, j'aime bien quand quelqu'un me dit ce qui ne va pas dans mon histoire. Comme ça, je m'améliore

Pour le résumé, je me suis basé sur le miroir de riséd, dans les livres, son rêve le plus cher est d'avoir une famille. Et dans mon histoire, il n'a pas vu ce miroir donc il ne sait pas son souhait. Quant à Draco, il comprendra quand Harry lui parlera de ses années avec les Dursley.

J'imagine les ailes de Minuit comme ceux ses anges mais en noir. Mais bon, vous pouvez les imaginer comme vous le voulez. Mais ses ailes sont cachés par un sort.

Mon histoire est un peu tirée par les cheveux. Je vous ai prévenu.

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire est à moi.

/!\ Cette histoire contient un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. /!\

* * *

**Chapitre trois: Rencontre avec les Dursley. **

Après un bon repas, Draco et Harry partirent chercher les affaires de ce dernier avec la voiture du premier alors que Blaise était parti travailler.

- Dis donc, elle est vraiment géniale ta voiture, déclara Harry en regardant le véhicule en question.

- Un Malfoy se doit d'avoir toujours le meilleur, dit il d'un ton hautain.

- Malfoy ?, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, murmura Harry plus pour lui même que pour Draco en se souvenant finalement du nom de famille du blond.

- Tu ne connais pas les Malfoy ?, s'exclama Draco sidéré.

Les Malfoy étaient une famille respecté dans la société sorcière comme celle des moldus. Donc, techniquement, tout le monde la connaissait. De plus, ils avaient une entreprise mondiale. Il fut encore plus sidéré en entendant que le petit brun ne connaissait pas cette entreprise. Génial!, lui qui croyait gagner quelques points grâce à ça, c'était perdu.

- Je devrais ?, demanda Harry incertain en voyant la surprise du blond.

- Elle est mondialement connue, je suis juste surpris que tu ne la connaisse pas. En fait, c'est une entreprise qui achète des magasins, des restaurants, des boutiques,... en faillite, les rénovent et fait en sorte qu'elles marchent. De temps en temps, ils financent quelques entreprises et en échange, ils obtiennent 50% de parts.

- Et tu fais partie de cette entreprise ?

- Je suis le P.D.G, déclara Draco fièrement tout en tournant encore une fois à gauche sous les indications de son compagnon.

- Ah oui! J'en ai entendu parler par mon oncle. Il espère rencontrer le P.D.G pour des finances de son entreprise de perceuses ou un truc dans le genre. Je ne fais pas trop attention à ce que ma famille raconte, quelque fois, ils disent n'importe quoi. C'est bon on est arrivé, gare toi ici.

Après avoir garé la voiture, ils sortirent tout les deux et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte d'une maison dans un quartier où toutes les demeures se ressemblent. N'importe quoi. Finalement, le petit brun toqua à la porte, brisant ainsi la tranquillité de ce début d'après midi.

Un gros cachalot ouvrit la porte, l'air mécontent, encore plus en voyant Harry en face de lui.

- M'MAN, IL EST VENU.

Tout de suite après, il monta les marches d'un escalier en suant grossièrement.

- Entre, dit une femme qui venait d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision.

Harry s'exécuta sans se faire prier et tout naturellement, Draco le suivit, regardant avec dédain la petite maison trop propre mais, toute fois avec un peu de curiosité aussi puisque son compagnon avait grandi ici.

- OÙ ÉTAIS TU ?, vociféra une voix proche de l'hystérie. TU SAIS COMBIEN TU NOUS AS FOUTU LA FROUSSE ?

Pendant un moment, Draco pensa que le gros porcs qui venait d'entrer s'inquiétait pour Harry, et il songea douloureusement que peut être ce dernier mentait au sujet de sa famille ainsi que son ignorance sur les Malfoy. Du moins, il pensa ainsi jusqu'à l'entente des prochaines phrases crié sur son compagnon qui ne le plut que moyennement.

- LES VOISINS AURAIENT PU VENIR ET NOUS DEMANDER OÙ TU ÉTAIS. TU NOUS A PRESQUE EMBARASSÉ. EN PLUS, SALE PETIT MONSTRE, JE T'AVAIS DONNÉ DES CORVÉES ET TOI TOUT CE QUE TU FAIS C'EST DISPARAÎTRE LA NUIT ET RÉAPPARAÎTRE LE LENDEMAIN COMME UNE FLEUR AVEC UN INCONNU, SÛREMENT UNE ANOMALIE COMME TOI. TA TANTE A DU FAIRE LA CUISINE HIER SOIR À CAUSE DE TOI. ET EN PLUS DUDLEY N'A MÊME PAS MANGÉ À SA FAIM. POUR LA PEINE, TU SERAS PRIVÉ DE NOURRITURE POUR CETTE SEMAINE AVEC QUELQUES CORRECTIONS EN PLUS. ÇA FAIT DES LONGTEMPS QUE JE NE ME SUIS PAS DÉFOULÉ. MAINTENANT SUIS MOI. IL Y A BEAUCOUP DE CHOSES À FAIRE.

Mais il fut projeté sur le mur par Draco. Les deux autres personnes ayant fui la maison quand l'homme commença à crier. Vernon en voulant traîner Harry et donc en prenant son bras lui fit mal et lui tira une grimace de douleur et en bon veela qui se respecte, Draco vit cette grimace comme une agression envers son compagnon et projeta le gros balourd sur le mur tout en faisant de son propre corps un bouclier entre Harry et son oncle. Le brun ne bougea pas de sa cachette, appréciant sa protection.

- COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ME TOUCHER. VOUS AUREZ DE GROS PROBLÈMES. ET AVEC DRACO MALFOY EN PERSONNE, NOUS SOMMES TRÈS BON AMIS, IL ME RENDRA SÛREMENT CE PETIT SERVICE. IL VA MÊME VENIR DÎNER CHEZ NOUS CE SOIR ET JE LUI EN PARLERAIS, cria Vernon satisfait avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

- Jamais je ne serai ami avec une personne comme vous. Plutôt crever.

Lorsque Vernon comprit la phrase, il pâlit après être passé par toutes les couleurs , dû à sa rencontre avec le mur, en comprenant qu'il avait perdu toute chance de se voir un jour devenir riche.

- Mr Malfoy, je suis désolé.

Au moins, il ne criait plus. Une chance sinon il aurait rendu Draco sourd.

- Je ne veux pas de vos excuses. Harry va faire tes bagages.

- Entendu, répondit ce dernier, appréciant beaucoup de voir son oncle essayer sans succès de lécher les bottes de Draco.

Satisfait de voir le brun monter les escaliers, il se retourna ensuite vers Vernon.

- Vous êtes vraiment une ordure Dursley, murmura Draco d'une voix dangereusement basse, vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter car je ferai en sorte que votre vie devienne un enfer. D'abord, dans votre entreprise, ensuite dans votre vie publique avec les voisins et la population londonienne et enfin dans votre vie privée pour alimenter plus de ragots. Personne ne hurle sur un Malfoy sans en payer le prix. Et personne ne lève la main sur le compagnon d'un Malfoy sans faire les frais de leur colère.

Pendant toute cette tirade, Draco eut vraiment un plaisir certain de voir le visage de Dursley passer encore par toutes le couleurs. C'était vraiment jouissif.

- C'est bon Draco j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, dit Harry après presque dix minutes d'absence pendant les quel Draco se retenait de commettre un meurtre.

Bien sûr, pendant son absence, Vernon essaya de s'excuser encore une fois mais se tut rapidement en voyant le regard noir spécial Malfoy de Draco dirigé vers lui

- Bien, allons y. Au fait Dursley, j'éxecute toujours mes menaces, surveillez bien vos arrières. Un accident arrive si vite quand on s'y attend le moins.

Et c'est avec un petit sourire sadique que Draco prit la valise du brun sous les protestations de ce dernier.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture du veela dans un silence tendu. Draco parce qu'il était toujours en colère contre le porcs et Harry parce qu'il était un peu gêné des paroles de son oncle sur les corvées et les corrections dans son enfance.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, murmura Draco, la fureur audible dans sa voix. Non mais vraiment, se comporter comme ça avec son neveu.

Le Gryffondor baissa un peu la tête, préférant regarder ses mains nerveusement.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne ?.

La question renda Harry encore plus mal à l'aise.

- À qui voulais - tu que je le dise, les voisins le savaient mais ne disaient rien de peur de se fâcher avec lui. Il est influent dans la société et ils voulaient être dans ses bonnes grâce. Quoi de mieux que fermer les yeux sur son attitude envers son neveu ?

- La police ?.

- Ils ne me croiraient pas. Oncle Vernon...

- Vernon.

- Pardon ?, demanda Harry confus.

- Je ne veux plus que tu l'appelle oncle, désormais c'est Vernon.

Le blond ne voulait pas que son Harry appelle ce gros cachalot oncle Vernon. Il ne supportait pas que ce truc ai le statut d'oncle. Impossible.

- Vernon, se corrigea Harry, ne voulant pas fâcher le veela encore plus, a fait courir une rumeur, comme quoi je suis dérangé mentalement. Personne ne me prendrait au sérieux. C'était parfait pour lui.

- Tes amis, tes professeurs, ils ne savent pas ?

- Je n'ai pas d'amis. Ils ne veulent pas avoir affaire à moi. De toute façon, je ne connais même pas les noms de mes camarades de classes et je m'en porte pas plus mal. Quant au professeurs, ils croient que je suis un peu atteint dû à mon statut d'orphelin, pour eux, je raconte que des histoires. Alors ils s'en foutent.

- Je vois, articula difficilement Draco. Explique moi un peu les paroles de ce truc.

Le visage du brun se ferma, il ne voulait pas parler de ça et il le fit savoir au conducteur.

- Très bien. Comme tu veux.

Draco voulait en savoir plus sur les paroles du gros sur les corrections mais il sentait qu'il ne fallait pas trop le brusquer. Ça viendra. Il en était sûr.

Plus tard, dans la soirée et n'ayant rien à faire, Harry partit à la cuisine. Draco lui a fait visiter la maison qui était, sois dit en passant, vraiment grande. Elle avait, une cave, un ré - de - chaussé, deux étages et un grenier. Il y avait huit chambres, deux salons, une salle à manger pour les grandes occasions, deux salles de bains, une au premier étage et l'autre au deuxième, une grande cuisine suréquipé avec les dernières technologies moldus, les sorciers trouvaient leurs inventions géniales, et ils ont décidés de les adopter comme le téléphone et les ordinateurs. La cave servait d'un débarras tandis que le grenier était aménagé en un bureau pour Draco. Il lui avait même dit que s'il en avait envie, il pouvait s'en servir. Un garage avec trois ou quatre voitures de luxe qui impressiona grandement Harry.

Le Gryffondor arriva finalement à la cuisine, regardant l'heure, il constata que c'était déjà 19 heures. Commençant un petit repas pour lui et Draco, il pensa à sa journée de demain qui se résumait à du shopping.

Arrivé à la maison, Harry essaya de prendre ses affaires, mais toujours en bon gentleman, Draco les prit sans discuter et le conduisit à la chambre qu'il occupait plus tôt et où Minuit était allongé confortablement sur le lit entrain de dormir. Commençant à ranger ses habits, Harry ne vit pas le blond le regarder, fasciné par ses mouvements, à la fois timide mais gracieux. Un très bon contraste. Mais, en voyant les habits, il entra soudainement et les prit, en argumentant que le compagnon d'un Malfoy ne portera jamais des fringues pareilles face à un Harry halluciné qui le regardait. C'est vraiment horrible, disait Draco, horrible horrible horrible. Demain, je t'emmenerai faire les boutiques avec Blaise. Et sans le temps de laisser au pauvre Harry répliquer, il partit les brûler.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre fit sortir Harry de ses pensées alors qu'il mettait la table pour deux personnes. Draco, dans toute sa splendeur entra, sentant l'odeur délicieuse du dîner.

- C'est toi qui a cuisiné ?

- Oui, comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai décidé de faire la cuisine. J'adore ça. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Harry semblait tout timide, se disant que c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée.

- NON, s'exclama Draco, je veux dire non. Ça sent très bon. J'étais juste un peu surpris c'est tout. J'aimerai bien goûter.

Alors Harry ne se fit pas prier et amena les deux assiettes. Draco, toujours en bon gentleman, tira la chaise de Harry pour qu'il puisse s'assoir sous le regard exaspéré de ce dernier et s'assit à son tour pour enfin goûter à ce plat d'une odeur alléchante.

- C'est délicieux. Tu cuisines vraiment bien. J'adore.

- Merci.

Draco, en relevant la tête pour le regarder, put voir ses joues se colorer d'un joli rouge avant qu'il ne baisse la tête. Trop mignon, pensa Draco dont l'esprit commençait déjà à divaguer sur des choses Totalement déplacé.

Tout au long du repas, ils discutèrent beaucoup, même si c'était tendu au départ mais ils se détendirent jusqu'à rire ensemble en fin de repas. Harry apprit que Draco était enfant unique, il avait une soeur mais elle s'est faite enlever à l'âge de deux ans. Il apprit aussi que le blond avait 20 ans bientôt 21 le 5 Juin. Sa couleur préférée était le vert émeraudes, qui bizarrement était exactement celle de ses yeux. Il était le P.D.G de l'entreprise Malfoy qu'il avait lui même bâtis avec son père il y a trois ans mais qui eut un succès phénoménale. Il découvrit une personne sarcastique, hautaine et confiante. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, il trouvait ça plutôt drôle. Mais, il était aussi une personne douce, gentille et attentionnée envers les personnes qu'il aimait, en particulier lui. Ce qui était un peu dérangeant vu son passé. Dérangeant certes, mais pas désagréable.

Quant à Draco, il apprit que son compagnon était d'une intelligence rare mais d'une impulsivité inquiétante qui s'expliquait par un seul mot: Gryffondor, agir avant se réfléchir. Typique. Il découvrit l'événement tragique du brun, son rêve d'avoir une famille sous des sous entendus mais il n'apprit rien sur son enfance ni son adolescence, enfin sauf les épisodes de Poudlard. Mais ce qui le ravit le plus était son innocence et sa naïveté encore intactes. Il ne comprenait jamais les sous entendus. Ah! Naïveté quand tu nous tient.

Ils discutaient en ce moment même des propositions du brun de la part des élèves, Draco contrôlant difficilement sa colère.

- Et là il me dit que si je voulais, je pourrait venir dans son lit.

- Et que lui as tu dis ?, demanda Draco cachant sa fureur.

- Ben que j'avais le mien alors pourquoi prendrai - Je le sien ? Pourquoi, toi tu aurais répondu quoi ?, demanda Harry curieux.

Incroyablement naïf et innocent, pensa Draco tout en souriant amoureusement au brun qui, bien entendu, ne le remarqua pas. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'occuper des possibles prétendants qui entâcherai son, il l'espérait sincèrement, future couple avec son compagnon.

- Rien. T'occupe pas de lui.

Ce soir là, Harry partit se coucher tout en emmenant un bol de lait à son chaton trop paresseux. Il avait revêtit un pyjama venant de Draco et comme ce dernier était plus grand que lui, le bas du pyjama tombait quand il le mettait. Décident de l'enlever, il resta avec seulement un T-shirt trop grand qui laissait une de ses épaules couleur crème dénudés, il se coucha dans le lit quand un poids s'écrasa soudainement sur sa poitrine provoquant un petit étouffement de la part du petit brun. Se levant rapidement avec sa baguette même s'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser de peur d'être renvoyé de Poudlard, car même si les moldus avaient découvert l'existance de la magie, les sorciers ne voulaient laisser les mineurs l'utiliser de peur de faire des catastrophes. Il regarda la chose qui avait faillit le tuer et se renda compte que c'était... un livre. Un simple livre l'avait presque tué.

Pourtant, la curiosité le prit rapidement et il prit prudemment le livre qui s'ouvrit tout seul, comme possédé et des mots s'écrirent toutes seule.

- Salut à toi Harry Potter. Je suis ici pour t'apprendre l'histoire des veelas ailés tout en t'aidant à comprendre leur mentalité, leur façon de penser sur leur compagnon et surtout, tout ce qu'ils seront prêt à faire pour eux. Alors le premier veela ailé est né...

Et commença alors la même histoire que Draco lui avait raconté mais avec un peu plus d'informations et de détails.

-Les veelas ailés sont vraiment très puissants. Ils ont les gènes des deux premières catégories, ils ressemblent aux veelas normaux dans l'apparence avec toute fois quelques différences quant à la couleur des cheveux ou des yeux, mais peuvent contrôler des éléments comme les veelas élémentaires. Malheureusement, autrefois, pris d'une peur subite, les autres veelas jetèrent une malédiction sur le peuple des veelas ailés tellement puissante que même les meilleurs sorciers et sorcières ne peuvent la contrer, ils devront se lier dans les trois mois suivant la rencontre avec leurs compagnons, comme ça, ils éradiquent cette espèce sans toute fois se tuer dans le processus. Il y a ceux qui ont réussit, il y a ceux qui ont échoué, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont rares, les compagnons ne voulant pas s'unir sous contreinte, mais l'amour d'un veela ailé est la forme la plus pur qui puisse exister. Dans les légendes, on dit qu'après avoir lancé cette malediction, leur mère, Aphrodite non contente de ses enfants a ajouté un peu de ses propres sentiments les plus purs, ce qui signifie que, leur compagnons représentent tout pour eux. Ils sont leur mondes, bien plus que les autres veelas, et ils feront tout ce qu'ils est en leur pouvoir pour satisfaire ou protéger leur compagnon. Mais, en retour, ils exigent la fidélité même s'il ne se sont pas rencontré. Quelques fois, quand un veela ailé veut vraiment son compagnon, il crée inconsciemment un champ qui englobe son compagnon, éloignant toute personne trop proches avec des idées qui enleverai la virginité du compagnon. Ils se marient généralement avant le dernier jour du troisième mois avec le mariage veela. Personne ne peut briser ce mariage entre ces deux personnes. Au début c'était seulement l'union mais à cause d'une histoires, ils exigent le mariage. Demande à ton veela pour plus de renseignements. Ils sont aussi très possessifs, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre,. Ils ont besoin d'être consolé puisqu'ils sont tout le temps dans le doute. Ils ont une grande force qui les aide essentiellement à protéger leur âmes soeur. Ils adorent faire des cadeaux à leur compagnons, ils pensent que comme ça, ils montrent qu'ils peuvent subvenir à tous les besoins de leur moitié. N'oublies surtout pas que tu es la chose la plus précieuse pour lui, et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, même le meurtre.

Modère aussi tes paroles, ils peuvent les prendre très au sérieux.

Je reviendrai quand le moment sera venu. À plus tard.

Et il partit, mystérieusement dans un flash. Regardant dans le vide un moment en pensant à l'étrange livre et à sa lecture. Il allait se marier dans trois mois...un mariage...dans trois mois.

Pris de nausées, il ferma ses yeux et respira lentement en comprenant enfin ses informations. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi les veelas ailés sont si rare, le brun détestait ne pas avoir le choix. Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup. Voilà qu'on le force à se marier pour le reste de sa vie. Il allait se lever pour dire non à Draco quand Minuit l'arrêta.

\- Viens te coucher, ton impulsivité te tuera un jour mon ami. Comme tu viens de l'entendre, le veela t'aimera d'un amour inconditionnel. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, non ?. Parle lui demain mais laisse lui au moins une chance de s'expliquer avant de le tuer. Je suis sûr que tu ne voudras pas sa mort. Et pose lui des questions sur ce mariage. Je suis sûr qu'il te réconfortera. /

Après ses sages paroles, le chaton se recoucha. Harry réfléchit à l'intervention de son gardien. Il ne voulait pas causer la mort du veela et était aussi un peu intrigué quant au phrases du livre. Décidant de rejoindre Minuit dans le lit au pays des rêves. Il se dit qu'il allait questionner le veela le lendemain et essaya s'endormit. Une longue journée l'attendait. Avant de sombrer dans un repos bienfaisant, il pensa que malgré tout, il commençait à bien aimer l'adulte.

Dans un autre endroit au même moment.

- Où est il ?, murmura une voix dangereusement basse à l'autre forme prostérné à ses pieds.

- Je.. je ne sa... sais p..p...pas m..mo.. mon...monsieur.

- Endoloris. Trouve le, je n'est pas tué ses parents pour qu'il m'échappe. Sors maintenant, je ne veux plus voir ta face de rat.

La petite forme se recrauvilla sur place quand le sort le toucha. Néanmoins, il obéit à l'ordre de peur de prendre à nouveau un sort. Et cette fois, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit un doloris. Plutôt un sort d'une couleur verte qui aurait radicalement arrêté son cœur. Il n'avait pas trahi ses amis pour mourir. Se mouvant dans les ombres de cette nuit, il partit silencieusement quoique en boitant un peu à cause de la douleur, il partit chercher ce foutu gosse qui ne lui a apporté que des emmerdes.

Voilà. Review please.


	4. Journée shopping

Bon voilà le quatrième chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews. Et merci aussi de lire mon histoire.

Neville a 17 ans. Desolé si j'ai précisé autre chose dans le premier chapitre.

En fait, je n'ai plus de bêta depuis le troisième chapitre. Pour préciser un peu, le premier chapitre, elle a simplement corrigé les fautes. Le deuxième, elle n'a pas fait les descriptions, elle a juste corrigé les miennes. Le troisième, elle était déjà partie. Donc, techniquement, tout est à moi.

Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est à moi.

**/!\ Cette histoire contient un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. /!\**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre: Journée shopping. **

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, frais et dispos pour une nouvelle journée... dans une boutique... de vêtement... Génial!. Et il n'avait même pas d'argent pour payer, la bourse de Poudlard n'incluait pas de vêtements. En résumé, il était fauché. Le brun s'assit malgré tout sur son lit et s'étira comme un chat, faut dire qu'avec Minuit, il avait prit quelques gestes de sa part. Et c'est sous charment spectacle que Draco entra dans la chambre, un Bonjour au bout de la langue, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant Harry s'étirer comme un chat ce qui provoqua le soulèvement de son pyjama provisoire laissant ses jambes et une partie de ses cuisses mises à nu.

Le blond déglutit difficilement, ses jambes étaient vraiment appétissantes, et longues. Pourtant le brun n'était pas vraiment grand, Draco faisait deux têtes de plus que lui. Une image fugace apparut alors dans son esprit, Harry collé à un mur, ses jambes autour de sa taille pendant que ses mains étaient entouré autour de son cou, ses yeux brillants et son visage rougi par le plaisir, sa bouche ouverte sous l'extase. Il revint brutalement à la réalité quand une main se posa soudainement sur sa joue. Baissant la tête, il découvrit le corps de Harry près du sien, l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux ce qui réchauffa le coeur de Draco. Au moins, son compagnon ne jouait pas avec ses sentiments.

- Tu vas bien Draco ?, tu es tout rouge, demanda Harry d'une voix mélodieuse du point de vue du veela.

Il était sorti du lit quand Draco fut de plus en plus rouge et que son regard était devenu vitreux, comme s'il rêvait de quelque chose de plaisant. Il ne remarqua pas la petite bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon du blond au contraire de Minuit qui se dit qu'il allait surveiller le veela de peur qu'il saute sur l'innocent petit Harry. Pas que ça lui posait problème, mais il ne voulait pas trop assister à _ça_.

- Je vais bien, répondit Draco ayant repris un peu de sa contenance. Je suis juste passé pour te dire que le petit déjeuner est prêt. Et après, on ira acheter des vêtements.

- À propos de ça, dit il un peu gêné, je... il faut annuler la sortie, je n'ai pas d'argent pour les payer.

- Oh! ça, répondit le blond en agitant sa main en l'air, semblant chasser une mouche, Je m'en occupe.

- Je ne vais te laisser m'offrir quelque chose dont j'en ai besoin, s'offusqua le Gryffondor. Non, c'est moi qui paye. Même si je ne sais pas trop comment.

- C'est moi qui paye

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Alors tu ne m'aimes pas ?, questionna abruptement le blond.

- Hein ?.

\- Idiot, le livre dit que tu dois accepter les cadeaux pour ne pas les froisser ou qu'ils aient l'impression de se faire rejeter. /

La compréhension se fit soudainement dans son esprit, il prit timidement la main de Draco qui s'arrêta net de trembler et le regarda.

- Je ne dis pas que je ne t'aime pas. Je dis juste que je ne veux pas que tu paye pour moi. C'est totalement different.

- Mais je veux te faire plaisir, dit le blond avec une petite moue triste totalement irrésistible.

- Je sais mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un paye à ma place.

- Écoute moi Harry, tu es mon compagnon, et je veux le meilleur pour toi, alors accepte, s'il te plaît.

- Mais...

- S'il te plaît. Fais le pour moi.

- D'accord, finit par dire le petit brun, mais pas trop.

- Promis.

Ravi, Harry lui fit un grand sourire, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa innocemment sur la joue avant de rougir violemment en se rendant compte de son geste et de déguerpir directement en direction de la salle de bain.

Draco, lui, resta figé sous le regard moqueur de Minuit. Il leva sa main et la posa sur sa joue, à l'endroit exact du baiser. Soudain, un grand sourire éclaira son beau visage, et c'est en sautillant qu'il rejoignit sa chambre pour apporter des habits à Harry puisqu'il les avait brûlé. Un geste qu'il ne regrettait pas et qu'il ne regretterai jamais. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve la plus petite taille dans sa garde robe.

Pendant ce temps, Harry prenait un bon bain bien chaud, se souvenant du moment précédent dans sa chambre. Il se remémora la douceur de la peau du veela et se demanda distraitement si le reste était toujours aussi doux, mais il devint rouge comme une tomate tout de suite après. Décident d'oublier ça, il se prélassa donc un moment, savourant la tranquillité des lieux.

Une fois prêt, il sortit de la salle d'eau et trouva immédiatement des habits sur son lit. Il les enfila en vitesse en remarquant qu'ils étaient un peu trop grand. Il coiffa ses cheveux en queue de cheval et sortit joyeusement de la pièce avec Minuit en direction de la cuisine.

\- N'oublie pas de lui parler du mariage./

Immédiatement, la bonne humeur de Harry fondit comme neige au soleil. Il avait complètement oublié ce que Chuck lui avait dit.

Chuck était un prénom qu'il avait donné au livre parce qu'il en avait mare de l'appeler tout le temps "Le livre ". D'ailleurs, Minuit était bien d'accord avec lui.

Il trouva Draco déjà à table entrain de se servir un peu de bacon.

Le Gryffondor s'assit en silence, donna un bol de lait au chaton et commença à manger un toast en silence, ce qui troubla un peu Draco vu sa bonne humeur évidente ce matin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?, d'habitude tu n'es pas aussi silencieux.

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit qu'on allait sûrement se marier dans trois mois ?, demanda le brun de but en blanc après un long silence où le blond le regarda inquiet.

Draco pâlit, ce qui ne se remarqua pas trop vu son teint normalement pâle. Comment a t-il su ?. Dans son plan géniale, il allait le séduire en douceur, se faire aimer de lui et là, il lui demanderai de se marier avec lui. Bien sûr, Harry accepterai, ils auraient beaucoup d'enfants et vivraient heureux pour l'éternité. C'était ça vivre dans le petit monde parfait du veela. Pourtant, il se décida quand même à répondre au vu du côté Gryffondor de son compagnon. Il risquerait sûrement de se mettre en colère et il ne voulait pas trop laisser Son Harry au mains d'un psychopathe en son absence. Non mais, il était à lui et à personne d'autre.

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre de pression. Si tu savais que nous allions nous marier début Août, tu m'aurais rejeté immédiatement. Ce n'était pas très approprié de te le dire si on allait commencer une relation tous les deux.

Furieux, Harry s'apprêtait à crier qu'il n'y avait aucune relation et qu'il n'y en aurait aucune. Il ne voulait pas être obligé de faire quoique ce soit.

\- Calme toi, souviens toi des paroles de Chuck, ne fais rien sous le coup de la colère. Et demande lui de s'expliquer. Peut être qu'il a fait ça pour de bonnes raisons. /

Suivant le conseil de son gardien, il demanda les raisons à Draco.

- Et bien, la plupart des veelas ailés sont morts à cause de ce mariage. Les compagnons ne voulant pas s'unir sous contreinte. Et si tu le savais, tu aurais sûrement fait la même chose. Je voulais une chance avec toi Harry, dit Draco en attrapant doucement la main du brun, je voulais te connaître, que tu m'apprécie, que tu m'ai... que tu acceptes de te marier librement avec moi et sans contrainte.

Harry comprenait mieux même s'il ne regardait pas le blond dans les yeux. Mais Draco ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et il s'agenouilla devant la chaise de Harry, tout en maintenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Regarde moi Harry, quand ce fut fait il continua, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de te marier dans trois mois. Ne pense plus à ça. Apprends plutôt à me connaître et après prends cette décision importante, mais s'il te plaît ne me rejette pas. Je voulais seulement que tu m'accepte pour le reste de ta vie librement. Mais si tu ne peux pas. J'accepterai de te laisser partir. D'accord ?.

Merlin, ces dernières paroles étaient vraiment dures à prononcer.

Le brun hocha simplement la tête, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Qu'il n'était pas forcé. Draco eut un petit sourire, et rejoignit sa place, continuant de manger et cette fois avec le bavardage de son compagnon. Bien qu'un petit malaise subsistait entre eux.

- Au fait, c'est quoi le mariage veela, demanda Harry en se souvenant de cette appellation.

- Et bien, C'est un mariage spécial veela.

- Ça je l'ai comprit, répliqua Harry, sarcastique.

- C'est un mariage qui lie les âmes et les magies du veela et son compagnon. Et si tout se passe bien, tu pourras ressentir mes sentiments comme si c'était les tiens, on peut aussi puiser dans la magie de l'autre. Par exemple, si tu veux lancer un sort mais tu n'as pas assez de magie pour l'exécuter, tu prends inconsciemment la quantité nécessaire de la mienne et tu pourras lancer le sort.

- Mais les liens des veelas sont pareils non ?.

- Si, mais avec ce mariage, c'est plus fort. Les veelas qui se lient avec leur compagnons avant le mariage ne ressentent que les émotions fortes de ces derniers. Avec cet engagement, je peux ressentir tout tes sentiments, mêmes les plus risibles. De même que la magie, j'aurai accès à toute ta magie comme toi avec la mienne, mais les liens veelas ne peuvent avoir que le quart de la magie de l'autre. Le mariage veela est indestructible. Si tu t'engages, c'est pour la vie. Tu ne peux pas divorcer ou t'enfuir parce qu'avec ce lien, je te trouverai toujours. Où que tu sois. En plus, une fois que nous serons mariés, on ne feras qu'un. On partagera tout. Que ce soit nos sentiments, nos états d'âmes. Même notre argent ou nos propriétés. Rien n'aura plus de secret. On sera considéré comme une seule personne. Tu seras autant un Malfoy que je serai un Potter.

- Je comprends, dit Harry, ne disant rien sur la dernière phrase.

Draco sourit joyeusement, son compagnon n'avait rien dit sur son exemple. Que la vie était belle ses derniers jours en compagnie de Harry pour les égayer.

- D'autres questions ?

- Pourquoi ils veulent se marier avant de s'unir ?

- En fait, ils faisaient ça dans le temps mais, un jour la compagne d'un veela lui a brisé le coeur après s'être offerte à lui. Il n'a pas pu la retrouver donc il a créé ce mariage. Si les sentiments des deux personnes ne sont pas partagés, le mariage ne peut se faire. De même, que si l'une d'entre elle s'enfuit, l'autre peut la trouver.

- C'est qui le veela ailé dans ta famille?, ta mère ou ton père ?.

- En fait, il n'y a que les hommes qui peuvent être des veelas ailés. Mais pour répondre à ta question. C'est mon père.

- Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas être des femmes ?

- Les veelas ailés naissent aléatoirement, donc je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ta question.

- Ce n'est pas génétique ?

- Non. D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment une coïncidence que mon père et moi soyont tous les deux de cette catégorie.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Blaise entra accompagné d'une femme blonde aux yeux bleus maquillés discrètement. Elle portait un chemisier blanc avec une jupe noir arrivant aux genoux, des bas de la même couleur ainsi que des escarpins à haut talons.

- Salut les amoureux, salua t-il joyeusement en provoquant un incroyable rugissement chez Harry et une mine un peu rêveuse de la part de Draco.

- On entre comme dans un moulin ici, remarqua Harry sans arrière pensée. Son rougissement pas entièrement parti.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je les fasse sortir ?, questionna Draco d'une voix rapide.

Harry resta interdit un moment, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire alors que le blond attendait visiblement une réponse.

Soudain la compréhension se fit dans la tête du Gryffondor. Les veelas, en attendant l'union ou dans ce cas le... mariage, faisaient n'importe quoi si leur compagnons leur demandaient directement ou indirectement comme c'est le cas maintenant. Croyant que comme cela, leur âmes soeurs admetteront qu'ils ne peuvent trouver mieux.

- Non c'est bon, je faisait simplement une remarque.

Draco hocha alors la tête et Blaise continua son discours, ignorant totalement la remarque de son meilleur ami sur le fait de le mettre dehors.

- Harry, je te présente Daphné Greengrass. Elle travaille pour Draco comme chef du département des boutiques de mode et c'est elle qui va nous aider à te trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Daphné, voici Harry Potter, le petit compagnon de Draco.

- Bonjour Mr Potter.

- Bonjour, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry.

Elle hocha un peu la tête et le fit se lever se lever en tournant un peu autour de lui sous le regard furieux de Draco et celui amusé de Blaise.

- On peut y aller.

Draco prit tout de suite la main de son compagnon et sortit en vitesse de la maison, laissant Minuit dormir, en direction du garage pour prendre une voiture de sport. Le blond sortit du garage, évita la fontaine posée au milieu d'un petit rond point aux herbes vertes et sortit de la propriété en suivant la voiture de Blaise déjà en route. ( Vous savez, les propriétés où, passant les grilles, vous trouverez un rond point avec une fontaine au milieu. )

Voyant le mutisme de Draco durer pendant deux minutes, Harry décida de rompre le silence qui s'éternisait trop à son goût.

- Où va-on ?

Cette question sembla sortir le veela de ces pensées puisqu'il répondit à son compagnon impatient :

- Sûrement dans un centre commercial. Daphné a vraiment bon goût quand il s'agit de vêtements.

- Mmmm. Au fait pourquoi tu ne travailles pas depuis que je suis là ?.

- C'est le week-end, donc je passe mes journées avec toi.

Ce qui était parfait pour accomplir sa mission. C'est-à-dire, faire que son rêve se réalise.

- Oh! Désolé, je ne savais pas trop quel jour on était, dit il, un peu gêné.

Il croyait que le veela n'y allait pas parce qu'il était là.

- C'est pas grave. T'avais la tête ailleurs.

Ce qui était vrai, avec tous ce qui lui était arrivé, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à quel jour ils étaient.

- Et tu retournes demain ?.

Il était un peu déçu que le veela ne soit pas avec lui. Il s'était habitué à sa présence. Même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours.

- Oui mais tu viendras avec moi, parla Draco doucement se sentant transporté de joie en entendant le ton déçu du petit brun.

- Et je ferai quoi moi dans ton entreprise ?. Compter les crayons. ?

- Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser tout seul à la maison. Pour répondre à ta question, et bien, d'abord, on te présente aux employés, comme ça, si tu as besoin de moi, ils ne te feront pas attendre, sois disant que tu n'as pas de rendez - vous ou quelque chose dans le genre ou bien te manquent de respect. Je ne supporte pas bien que quelqu'un t'insulte ou te manque de respect. J'ai failli commettre un meurtre chez le porcs.

Traduction: Chez Vernon Dursley.

- Ensuite, si tu veux, tu peux faire un stage. Comme ça, si tu veux travailler dans ce domaine, tu auras déjà un peu d'expérience et tu sauras comment faire.

- Tu as tout organisé on dirait.

- Un Malfoy est toujours organisé, annoncea le blond avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Ils atteignirent bientôt un grand centre commercial gigantesque. Draco se gara dans un parking à côté de Blaise et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du lieu rempli de magasins qui émerveilla Harry qui ne s'était jamais attendu à un endroit pareil. Il avait aussi un peu peur, il savait que Draco accordait une grande importance aux vêtements, et avec toutes ses boutiques, il ne sortirait jamais vivant. Il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort que Daphné les emmena dans un premier magasin. Et un deuxième. Et un troisième... Au final, ils visitèrent tout les magasins pour homme. Enfin presque, il en restait trois ou quatre. Harry avait bien essayé de s'enfuir mais, c'était sans compter le veela qui voulait le meilleur pour son compagnon et donc, Harry passa toute sa journée à faire les magasins où ils achetèrent une tenue pour approximativement tous les jours des six prochains mois. Et c'est encore peu, disait Draco. Il avait argumentait sur le fait que Draco lui avait promis de ne pas en acheter beaucoup mais ce dernier répliqua sérieusement que c'était pas beaucoup. Même très peu. Et techniquement, dixit Draco, tu n'as pas précisé de quel point de vue les vêtements devaient être achetés. Pour roi c'est peut être beaucoup, mais de mon point de vue. C'est encore peu.

Néanmoins, les trois adultes acceptèrent de se reposer dans des fauteuils posés ça et là et l'adolescent s'y assit avec joie, il avait les pieds en compote. Mais rapidement, Harry remarqua un vendeur de glaces et il en salivait déjà. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il alla demander à Draco de lui acheter une glace puisqu'il n'avait pas d'argents. En plus, le blond lui avait dit que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il n'avait qu'à demander puisque désormais, son argent était aussi le sien. Ce qui le gênait un peu. Il était habitué à être indépendant, et prendre de l'argent à son future mar... à Draco était vraiment bizarre. D'un autre côté, il voulait vraiment sa glace. Donc le choix était plus qu'évident.

- Dit Draco, est ce que je peux avoir une glace ?, demanda le Gryffondor avec des yeux de chiot battu.

- D'accord, répondit Draco en pensant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à résister à ce regard.

Il lui donna l'argent nécessaire, enfin un peu plus, et Harry partit s'acheter sa glace avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais non, il ne profitait pas de la situation. Si Draco voulait lui offrir tous ce qu'il voulait, qui était il pour refuser. En plus, il était bien trop faible pour résister à un grand homme musclé comme lui.

- Deux boules vanille s'il vous plaît.

Une fois sa commande obtenu, il paya les 15 noises que coûta la glace.

En fait, l'argent moldu et sorcier marchait maintenant dans les deux mondes. Le gouvernement jugeant inutile de faire disparaître tel ou tel moyen de paiement. Mais tout le monde préférait utiliser l'argent sorcier dans le monde des sorciers et l'argent moldu dans le monde des moldus.

Trop pris par sa délicieuse glace, il ne vit pas un certain brun se diriger dans sa direction. Au contraire de Draco qui fixait chaque mouvements que faisait son compagnon.

- Salut Harry.

Ce dernier se retourna en reconnaissant la voix et se retrouva devant son ami Neville.

- Salut Neville. Comment tu vas ? Et tes parents ?.

Les parents de Neville étaient dans un coma magique qui les aidait à récupérer suffisamment pour contrer le sort de magie noire qui leur était lancé par quelqu'un. Personne ne savait qui. Ils étaient sortis de ce coma quand Neville avait 13 ans, et pendant 4 ans, ils apprirent à faire connaissance.( Neville a 17 ans. ) Il était vraiment ravi pour son ami, et il avait vraiment de la chance que ses parents ne soient pas morts. Au moins, ils avaient encore le temps d'être une vraie famille.

- Bien. C'est juste que ma mère se plaint tout le temps par la fermeture de Poudlard. Je me demande pourquoi ils n'utilisent pas la magie.

- Elle interférera avec celle du château et cette dernière ne circulera pas bien dans les briques, causant une surcharge de magie dans dans les endroits où elle ne peut pas circuler et elle explose.

Devant le regard perdu de Neville, il s'expliqua.

- Prends par exemple un fil pleins de magie. Dans ce fil, il y a un noeuds, et la magie n'arrive pas à circuler donc Elle se concentre devant la base du noeuds pour faire passer un peu de magie. Cette dernière sera tellement concentré dans cet endroit qu'elle finit par exploser, faire BOUM, le fil ne tenant pas la trop grande magie dans un seul endroit. C'est pareil pour Poudlard. Ils ne veulent pas faire exploser le château donc ils le reconstruisent à main nue pour laisser la magie circuler tranquillement sans noeuds, C'est-à-dire sans magie pour interférer avec celle du château.

- Je comprends mieux. Au fait, pendant qu'on y est, les examens sont le Lundi prochain, informa Neville et devant le regards que Harry lui jeta il s'expliqua un peu mieux. Ma grand- mère fait partie du conseil d'administration de l'école et ils ont décidés de les faire à l'avance pour que les élèves puissent mieux profiter de leur vacances. Et ils vont aussi t'envoyer les devoirs que tu dois faire. Tu devrais recevoir une lettre dans un ou deux jours.

Ils continuèrent de papoter joyeusement. Bien que Harry n'ai quasiment pas d'amis, il appréciait énormément Neville. Il le considérait un peu comme son meilleur ami. Même chose pour Neville. Lui qui avait été rejeté par presque tout le monde, Harry ne l'avait pas fait, il se moquait de ce que les gens disaient de lui et Neville avait pris exemple sur lui. Ne remarquant plus les commentaires sur sa maladresse. Depuis, ils étaient toujours ensemble, Harry lui faisait quelques cours de rattrapages dans la bibliothèque quand ils n'avaient pas cours ou quand ils terminaient. Surtout depuis qu'il avait sauté une classe.

- Bon je te laisse Harry, j'ai promis à ma mère de lui acheter une paire de sandales et pour l'instant, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée.

Voyant son ami partir, il secoua un peu la tête d'amusement, il commanda une autre glace à la vanille et rejoignit sa place tout en la léchant de façon sensuel sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui causa un petit problème chez notre petit veela adoré qui se contrôlait tant bien que mal. Le problème de ce matin était réglé avec une douche froide mais pas celui-ci. Au moins personne n'avait remarqué la façon de lécher sa glace, trop pris par des conversations, ou bien c'était lui qui se faisait des films. Finalement, Harry réussit à persuader Draco de ne plus acheter de vêtements en amusant Blaise et Daphné qui regardaient de loin le Gryffondor donner un bisou sur la joue de son veela tout en le remerciant de ses nouvelles affaires et réussissant à glisser dans la conversation sa fatigue et son désir de rentrer chez EUX. Le mot eut un impact phénoménale sur Draco qui hocha stupidement la tête, totalement heureux de voir Harry l'accepter.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît. Review please


	5. Entreprise

Salut à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. Merci à tous de vos reviews, ça me fais vraiment plaisir de voir que vous l'aimiez.

Une question m'a été posée. En fait, Harry ne se sert pas vraiment de Draco et ce dernier n'est pas heureux de le servir. Dans mon histoire, Draco fera tous ce que Harry lui demande c'est vrai mais pas dans ce contexte.

Je me suis inspiré du fait qu'un veela fera tout ce que son compagnon lui demande. En fait, il croit qu'en faisant ça, il aura plus de chance de plaire à Harry, cette situation se terminera quand ils seront mariés. J'espère vous avoir aidé.

J'ai une question, Sirius sera avec Severus ou Remus ?.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling sauf quelque uns. L'histoire est 100% moi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : Entreprise. **

Harry se réveilla très tôt ce matin, et ne voulant pas réveiller son gardien, il se leva discrètement et fila à la salle de bain, se prépara, coiffa ses cheveux en une longue tresse, enfila ses nouveaux vêtements et sortit discrètement de la chambre.

N'ayant rien à faire et ne pouvant pas embêter Draco, du moins pour le moment, il partit en direction du jardin où se trouvait plus loin une piscine en forme de guitare, original. Il y avait des chaises avec une table en bois au milieu dans un coin dans l'ombre. L'herbe était verte avec des fleurs de milles couleurs, rayonnante.

- Ma piscine te plaît ?, demanda une voix amusée derrière lui.

- Oui beaucoup, surtout sa forme. répondit il en se tournant et en voyant Draco sur le seuil de la porte, pourquoi une guitare ?.

- J'ai fait un pari avec Blaise. Le gagnant faisait une piscine ressemblant à guitare.

- Et le perdant ?

- Il la construisait. Je rigolais tout le temps en le voyant la construire tout seul. Surtout en été.

Harry ne répondit pas mais il avait un petit sourire en coin, signe de son amusement. Mais bien vite, il commença à détailler l'adulte.

- Je croyais que, dans les affaires, on portait tout le temps des costumes avec des cravates, demanda le brun en voyant la tenue de Draco.

Il portait un pantalon noir avec un T-shirt blanc et des bottines en peau de dragon.

- Je veux faire un peu dans l'original, tout le monde porte des costards cravate, je veux changer un peu les choses. Et puis, les costumes me grattent trop et avec la cravate, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

L'adolescent éclata de rire sous le regard amusé de Draco. Il s'était réveillé en même temps que Harry, et comme il voulait passer tout son temps avec lui, il se dépêcha de se préparer pour pouvoir le suivre en direction du jardin accessible depuis une porte en verre dans la cuisine. Quand il aperçu Harry habillé en blanc, il crut voir un ange, un ange sans ailes certes mais un ange quand même. Daphné ne se trompait vraiment pas quand elle disait que le blanc lui allait à ravir.

- Et si on allait prendre notre petit déjeuner ?, questionna Draco quand Harry se calma un peu.

- D'accord.

Ils passèrent la porte pour se retrouver dans la cuisine. Aussitôt, Draco commença à préparer le repas sous les yeux de Harry.

Les elfes de maison étaient morts il y a quelques années, un sort leur a été envoyé causant une maladie chez cette espèce que personne ne put la soigner, bien que personne ne voulut vraiment le faire, et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils furent morts. Depuis, les créateurs de sortilèges mirent au point un nouveau sort qui, lancé sur une maison, est capable de la nettoyer instantanément. Malheureusement, personne ne put mettre au point un sortilège qui pouvait préparer la nourriture au grand dam des sangs purs.

Bien fait pour eux, pensa Harry, ils n'avaient qu'à soigner les elfes des maisons

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Bien sûr.

Ensemble, ils commencèrent joyeusement à préparer un bon repas. Après tout, le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée. Minuit était venu pour son lait matinal mais il s'arrêta bien vite en voyant la scène devant lui. En effet, Draco ne coupait pas bien le pain du point de vue de Harry, donc, ce dernier se mit devant lui, prit la main du veela et commença à faire les gestes correctement. Oh bien sûr, en bon veela qui se respecte, Draco se mit à faire le repas n'importe comment pour que le brun lui prenne de nouveau la main. Et Harry, innocent petit Harry, ne s'en rendait même pas compte, appréciant juste la peau douce du veela.

Draco, en voyant le chat, lui donna un bol de lait. Intensément heureux, Minuit décréta qu'il adorait le veela au plus grand amusement du brun qui avait parfaitement compris ses pensées.

- Au fait, il s'appelle comment ton chat ?

- Il s'appelle Minuit, en fait c'est mon familier magique, répondit vaguement Harry.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était son gardien et qu'il le protégeait en cas d'attaque d'une quelconque personne. Techniquement, Minuit était son familier magique.

Draco siffla de surprise, les familiers magiques apparaissaient rarement chez les sorciers, et en avoir un était considéré comme un honneur.

- Il est apparut quand j'avais dix ans une pleine nuit d'été, on a fait connaissance et on s'est endormi.

- Il est apparut comme ça, et toi ça te choque pas.

- Je croyais que c'était un rêve, rigola le brun, que mon imagination me jouait des tours. J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque quand je l'ai vu le lendemain de notre rencontre, j'ai même jeté une chaussure sur lui tellement je flippait. On a un lien télépathique, et il a pu me calmer un peu. Enfin, je me tenais le plus loin possible de lui.

Ce qui était vrai, au début, il ne l'avait pas cru et il songeait sérieusement à aller voir un psy, mais en trouvant La marque, il ré considéra un peu la discussion au fil des jours, ne parlant plus au petit chaton pendant ces quelques jours.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en chemin en direction de l'entreprise Malfoy. Draco conduisant une voiture de sport et Harry sur le siège passager, regardant vaguement les maisons qui défilaient tout en serrant un petit cartable en bandoulière contenant ses affaires pour réviser un peu.

- Bon Harry, commença Draco après un long moment de silence, quand on arrivera, on te présentera aux employés. Ils savent que je suis un veela mais pas lequel, donc ne leur dit rien s'il te plaît. Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai tout le temps avec toi, enfin presque. Quand ce sera fait, on va dans mon bureau mais si tu veux, tu peux aller te balader et faire un peu connaissance avec eux.

- D'accord, Blaise travaille avec toi ?

- Non, lui, il en a déjà son affaire.

- D'accord.

Harry avait un peu peur, il ne connaissait personne, sauf Daphné. Et il craignait qu'on ne lui parle que parce qu'il était le compagnon de leur patron et qu'ils ne l'approchent que pour avoir une promotion. Mais, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il rencontrera bientôt une personne totalement insensible à son statut.

Quelques minutes plus trad, ils atteignirent leur destination finale, Draco se gara dans une place réservée à son nom, très proche de l'entrée et ils se dirigèrent vers un grand immeuble tout en verre. Ils montèrent les escaliers et passèrent une double porte en verre teinté.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Draco à l'oreille de son compagnon causant un long frisson chez ce dernier, ils seront tous gentils avec toi, sinon, ils auront affaires avec moi.

Le Gryffondor sourit un peu. Oui, le veela serait mécontent si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal.

- Bonjour Mr Malfoy, salua une jeune fille à l'entrée, tous le monde vous attend dans la salle de conférence.

- Parfait. Allez viens Harry, ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps.

Harry acquiesça docilement, bien qu'intérieurement en colère eu vu du regard que la réceptionniste lança à son vee... à Draco. Un désir brûlant brillait dans les yeux de cette dernière. Un désir de construire quelque chose avec l'adulte. Et il était un peu en colère.

- T'inquiète, murmura le veela dans son oreille, jamais tu ne me verras avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Promis.

Harry rougit un peu, Draco avait comprit ses pensées, et vu le sourire qu'il avait, il en était content.

- N'importe quoi, maugréa-t-il, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça.

- Mais oui.

Sûrement pour se faire excuser, le blond lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue rosée. Le tout, sous le regard jaloux de la jeune fille. Mais bien vite, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle où tous le monde attendaient impatiemment leur patron et sa grande nouvelle. Tout le monde sauf Daphné qui souriait, contente que le veela ai enfin trouvé son âme soeur.

Elle le connaissait bien ainsi que Blaise à Poudlard. Ils étaient dans la même année à Serpentard. Ils étaient amis mais sans plus. Et savoir que Harry était le compagnon du blond la rendait toute joyeuse. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Draco parlait tout le temps de son compagnon, l'imaginait dans sa tête, son physique, son âge, même leur future enfants, un garçon blond ou une fille aux yeux argenté. Il avait songé à tout un tas de situations, que ce soit leur rencontre, leur premier baiser, sa demande en mariage, leur nuit de noces... Il parlait tout le temps de lui. En fait, il savait depuis longtemps que sa moitié serait un garçon, la magie veela choisissait toujours en fonction des goûts des dits veela.

Trop prise dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'objet de ses pensées entrer dans la salle, ni montrer dans l'estrade, et elle s'empêcha de sursauter quand sa voix recouvrit soudainement le silence de la pièce.

Harry entra à la suite de Draco et sous le regard mécontent de la jeune femme qui fermait la marche. Juste pour l'agacer un peu plus, il avait pris la main de Draco, douce et chaude dans la sienne. Du moins, son esprit essayait de s'en convaincre mais il échouait à chaque fois, mais si Harry ne se voilait pas la face, il aurait dit qu'il s'était habitué d'avoir la main du veela dans la sienne. Mais têtu comme il était, il argumentait son désir d'agacer un peu plus la réceptionniste. Et il y arrivait plutôt bien puisque, au lieu de la refuser comme elle le voulait, Draco, au contraire, la serra doucement, heureux de voir son future mari l'accepter jusqu'à vouloir lui tenir la main. Un petit pas pour Harry, un grand pas pour leur relation.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la salle et montèrent l'estrade. Intimidé, Harry se cacha derrière le blond, accrochant une main à sa chemise amusant beaucoup le veela.

- Bonjour à tous, commença Draco d'une forte voix. Je sais que ma demande de vous voir tous ici est incompréhensible mais je tiens sincèrement à vous présenter quelqu'un. Vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir que je suis un veela, donc, il ne vous sera pas difficile de comprendre qui je tiens à vous présenter.

Tous le personnel de l'entreprise Malfoy savait que leur patron était un veela. Mais ils leur a fait promettre de ne le dire à personne par un serment magique. Il ne voulait pas que tous le monde sache son plus grand secret. Donc, personne en dehors des gens présent dans cette salle, et les amis du patron comme sa famille ne savaient qui il était vraiment. Naturellement, et comme il n'y avait que deux personnes sur l'estrade, tous les regards convergèrent vers l'autre personne, une jeune femme blonde, petite et rondelette. Elle regardait méchamment le patron, semblant le maudire pour quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'elle regardait méchamment Harry qui lui tirait la langue, toujours caché derrière Draco. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Si elle lui fracassait le crâne, soit elle serait virée, ou bien, elle fera face à la colère du Malfoy qui n'apprécierait pas de la voir agresser son gentil petit compagnon. Elle ne remarqua pas les regards des autres qui la regardaient surpris pour certains, et jaloux pour d'autres, pensant certainement que c'était elle la compagne de Mr Malfoy.

- J'ai le grand plaisir de vous présenter mon compagnon: Harry Potter.

Les employés le regardèrent, l'incompréhension dansaient dans leur yeux. La deuxième personne était un... homme ? Mais ils avaient l'impression que c'était une femme.

- Harry, tu veux bien sortir de derrière mon dos s'il te plaît ?, demanda Draco, ils ne vont pas te manger, crois moi, j'y veillerai.

Ne voulant pas trop énerver le veela, il sortit timidement de sa cachette improvisée et il fit face à de nombreuses têtes qui le regardaient curieusement tout en laissant une main accrochée à la chemise de Draco.

- Salut, dit il timidement.

Trop mignon, pensa tout le personnel.

Il paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise et timide quand il les avait salué.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais voulais vous dire. Je vous demande simplement de bien vous comporter avec lui et ne pas lui manquer de respect. Croyez moi, je le saurai si cela arrivait. Bonne journée à tous.

Sur ces belles paroles, il prit son compagnon par les épaules et, ensemble, ils sortirent.

- Où on va maintenant ?, demanda Harry.

- On va dans mon bureau, mais si tu veux, tu peux aller te promener maintenant qu'ils savent qui tu es.

Harry hocha la tête, ayant hâte d'aller voir Daphné. Il l'aimait bien, bien qu'indirectement, elle ai voulu le tuer avec leur sortie au centre commercial, mais bon il ne lui en voulait pas.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un ascenseur qui les conduisit au plus haut étage, le lieu où se trouvait le bureau de Draco. Le future couple sortit de la machine et Harry eut le plaisir de voir une double porte en bois sombre, cachant le lieu aux yeux de tous.

À côté de la porte, se trouvait un petit bureau, sûrement celui de la secrétaire.

- C'est le bureau de ma secrétaire, Amy, tu verras, elle est très gentille et extrêmement compétente.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans le bureau et Harry fut charmé. Le mur en face de lui était tout en verre, celui de droite contenait une imposante bibliothèque, le reste était peint en bleu nuit.

- Pour ne pas agresser mes petits yeux quand le soleil entre par la fenêtre.

Le bureau était en face de lui, à la gauche de Harry se trouvait un petit salon avec deux fauteuils et un canapé en noir, au milieu, il y avait une table en verre. Le tout avec un grand tableau représentant la mer dans toute sa splendeur en plein coucher de soleil.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, s'extasia Harry.

- Merci.

Draco se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau où se trouvait une petite boîte.

- Harry, tiens, c'est pour toi.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ouvre, tu verras.

Le petit brun ouvrit la boîte pour découvrir... un téléphone portable.

Les sorciers ont trouvés les téléphones vraiment pratiques et ont décidés de laisser les hiboux pour les papiers importants tel que les lettres administratives, ou celles de Poudlard. Pour les conversations entre amis, ils ont modifié les téléphones moldus pour les adapter à la magie.

- Waw Draco, je.. tu.. je ne peux pas l'accepter. C'est beaucoup trop.

- Ne fais pas de chichi tu veux, je veux et je vais te l'offrir, y a pas de raison pour chipoter là dessus.

- Mais... je peux au moins te rembourser.

- Si tu veux me rembourser, laisse moi une chance de te connaître, c'est tout ce que je te demande, déclara le veela en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

- Et si je ne veux pas te laisser une chance ?, répliqua le brun taquin, ce que Draco comprit parfaitement.

- Et bien, mes parents viendront pour une petite explication, en toute amitié bien entendu. Je te préviens, ma mère n'est pas commode du tout.

Harry déglutit un peu, ne voulant pas trop avoir affaire à la mère du veela pour le moment.

- D'accord. J'accepte ton cadeau. Mais c'est le dernier.

- On verra. Tu as déjà mon numéro enregistré, ainsi que celui de Blaise et de Daphné.

Après cette conversation, Harry le mit dans sa poche et se mit sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main et commença à réviser un peu pour les examens qui auraient lieu la semaine prochaine. Draco travaillait sur son bureau mais il jetait quelques cou d'oeil, histoire de voir s'il ne s'ennuyait pas trop.

Deux heures après, Harry décida d'explorer un peu l'endroit. Il le dit au veela qui lui conseilla seulement de faire attention. Il sourit un peu et partit vers l'ascenseur, il commença par le rez de chaussée, allant à la réceptionniste qui fulmina un peu de le voir s'approcher d'elle.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger mais je cherchais l'étage où travaille Daphné Greengrass.

Elle grimaça un peu mais répondit quand même, ne voulant pas se faire renvoyer.

- C'est le troisième étage. Son bureau est tout au fond.

- Merci, bonne journée.

Ce microbe, qu'elle le détestait.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se faufila discrètement à l'ascenseur déjà plein et monta au troisième, un peu gêné des regards qu'il recevait.

- Harry, ravi de te revoir, s'exclama Daphné.

Il avait prit la direction que la réceptionniste lui avait recommandé, et se retrouva maintenant dans le bureau de Daphné.

- Moi aussi je suis très content de te revoir. Ça va ?.

- Oui et toi ?.

- Bien.

Ils papotèrent encore un peu puis Harry se décida enfin à partir, Daphné ayant trop de travail. Il se balada un peu dans les étages jusqu'à rentrer dans une personne tellement il était prit dans ses pensées. Il tomba à la renverse, la personne au dessus de lui. Mais rapidement, elle se leva et sauta sur ses pieds et se répandit en excuses, balbutiant tout en l'aidant à se lever.

- D... dés... désolé.

Il ne répondit pas mais la regarda attentivement. Une taille moyenne, des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des yeux noisettes. Mignone.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis désolé aussi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Je suis Harmione Granger.

- Harry Potter.

Elle cria presque de surprise.

- Le compagnon du patron ?.

- Oui, dit Harry un peu froidement.

- Enchanté.

Le brun fut déconcerté un moment. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de discuter avec elle, s'amusant beaucoup avec elle. Elle semblait indifférente quant à son statut de compagnon surprise de son compagnon.

- Au fait tu as quel âge ?, sans vouloir être indiscrète bien sûr, demanda Hermine.

- J'ai quinze ans. Bientôt seize. Et toi ?

- J'ai dix huit ans. Je travaille ici pour gagner un peu d'argent. Je rentrerai à l'école de medicomagie en Septembre.

- Bonne chance à toi.

- Merci.

- Tu ne dois pas travailler ?, sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr.

- Ce n'est rien, en fait je suis en pause. Il me reste... une heure et demi, répondit elle en regardant sa montre.

- Deux heures de pause ?.

- C'est l'heure du déjeuner, de onze heures à treize. Et maintenant, il est onze heures et demi.

- Si tard ?, je crois que je vais retourner à mes révisions, grimaça Harry.

- Pourquoi ?, tu as quelques problèmes ?

- En métamorphose et botanique.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

- C'est vrai ?.

- Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais la première de ma promotion.

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

- C'est rien, mais par contre, je ne sais pas trop où on peut s'installer.

- Tu peux venir dans le bureau de Draco.

- Tu es sûr que je...

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord, mais au moindre commentaire, on trouve un autre endroit. - Ok.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui les emmena au dernier étage.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau après avoir salué l'assistante du blond. Ils passèrent le seuil de la porte et trouvèrent Draco en pleine conversation téléphonique. Il leva les yeux vers eux et sourit un peu avant de demander un moment à son interlocuteur.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?.

- Hermione ici présente va m'aider avec mes révisions. Et comme on n'a pas d'endroit pour réviser, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait venir ici, ça ne te dérange pas ?.

- Bien sûr que non. Travaillez bien.

Il reçut un immense sourire de la part de son compagnon, ce qui le fit sourire lui aussi. Décidément, il devenait guimauve à côté de lui.

Harry, lui, ne perdit pas de temps et prit le bras de sa nouvelle amie, du moins il l'espérait, il s'entendait bien avec elle. Ils s'installèrent ensemble sur le canapé et elle commença à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou pas bien. Elle se révéla être très intelligente, et avait réponse à tout, il apprit plein de choses avec elle. Quant à Draco, il les regardait de temps en temps. Ne supportant pas trop cette proximité entre eux. De même avec le garçon brun d'hier, seulement, il ne voulait pas faire peur à son compagnon sur sa possessivité. Il préférait qu'il l'apprenne plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, de préférence après le mariage. Si mariage il y a.

Regardant l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur, il se rendit compte qu'il était douze heures trente, et voyant que les deux autres occupants de la pièce n'allaient pas sortir de leur révisions, il prit les choses en main.

Il les informa de l'heure et vit avec amusement leur regard surpris.

- Déjà ?, s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, bon je vous emmène manger, déclara Draco.

- N.. non, je... ce n'est pas la peine, bafouilla la brune gêné d'entendre que le patron allait lui offrir un repas.

- Mais si, après tout, c'est de la faute de Harry que vous soyez obligé de rester ici, dit le veela avec un sourire en coin.

- Hey !, c'est pas ma faute si les examens commençent la semaine prochaine.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, vous venez avec nous.

- D'a... D'accord.

Ensemble, ils sortirent et partirent déjeuner dans un restaurant qui était à deux pas.

Hermione comme Harry étaient un peu gêné par les prix, malgré l'insistance de Draco qui assurait que c'était lui qui allait payer. Mais ils ne s'ennuyèrent guère. Passant leur temps à discuter et rigoler. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard rempli de haine qui leur était jeté depuis une table un peu plus loin. Ni la présence qui les suivaient quand ils retournèrent travailler.

Hermione, regarda l'heure et découvrit qu'il était plus de quatorze heures. Prises de sueurs froides, elle ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet qu'échangèrent Draco et Harry avant que ce dernier ne pose la main sur son épaule la faisant violemment sursauter.

- Ça va Hermione ?, tu es toute pâle.

- Ou... oui, ça va, c'est juste que je suis en retard et ça ne va sûrement pas plaire à ma patronne.

Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur en direction de l'étage où la jeune fille travaille. Draco, ne voulant pas qu'elle ait des problèmes, décida de la suivre quand la machine arriva à destination. Dès que Hermione franchit la porte avec les deux autres, une furie lui sauta dessus et commença à l'incendier sur son retard et plein d'autres choses plus stupides les unes que les autres. Voyant un mal de crâne survenir, Harry décida de couper la parole à cette folle qui agressait sa nouvelle amie.

- Excusez moi de vous couper la parole, mais cette jeune fille était avec..

- Qui êtes vous pour oser me parler sur ce ton jeune homme, cria - t - elle de plus belle, savez vous à qui vous parler ?.

- Vous aussi vous ne savez pas sur qui vous criez dessus, la coupa la voix glaciale de Draco.

La folle regarda dans sa direction avant de blémir en voyant de nouveau Harry. Elle avait crié sur le compagnon de Mr Malfoy. Elle était fichue. Mais voulant faire bonne mesure, elle se mit à s'excuser pour son comportement auprès de Harry, espérant s'attirer les faveurs du patron.

- Nous en reparlerons. Pour en revenir au sujet principal, mon compagnon vous disait, avant que vous ne le coupiez la parole comme une sauvageonne, miss Granger était avec nous. Sur ce, à plus tard Hermione.

Il prit le petit brun qui s'efforçait de ne pas rire et le conduisit vers l'ascenseur, il cliqua sur le bouton du troisième étage en entendant Harry vouloir parler à Daphné. Quant à lui, il retourna à son bureau, il devait passer un coup de fil important sur une certaine vengeance qu'il avait promit à un certain vieux porcs.

Harry, lui, marchait dans un couloir quand une main l'attrapa soudainement par son avant bras, il se retrouva face à une blonde ressemblant étrangement à Daphné.

- Ne t'approche plus de mon fiancé, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le petit brun ne pouvait répliquer, sûr que le seul bruit qu'il entendrait quand il ouvrirait la bouche était un gémissement de douleur. Elle une poigne d'acier cette fille.

La fille approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots:

- Je te préviens, tu t'approche de Draco encore une fois et je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Parole d'Astoria Greengrass.

Elle le lâcha soudainement, avant de s'enfuir par les escaliers de secours, laissant au passage un bleu sur l'avant bras de Harry. Le brun ne comprenait plus rien, cette fille était la fiancée de Draco ?, comment ?, et lui, que faisait il dans toute cette histoire ?.

Décident de revenir sur ses pas, il se dirigea comme un automate vers l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au bureau de Draco, remarquant à peine la jeune femme qui s'assayait sur le bureau. Il poussa une porte et entra doucement, une main sur le bleu qui virait au noir dans quelques endroits et lui totalement dans le cosmos. Il sursauta soudainement quand le bruit de la porte claqua et qu'une main douce dégageait la sienne pour voir le bleu, une voix dangereusement basse lui demanda en détachant chaque mot:

- Qui a fait ça ?

Harry ne répondit pas, tentant vainement de ne pas grimacer quand une seconde main commença à lui caresser le bleu, essayant sans succès de le faire disparaître.

- Qui ?

- Ta... fiancée.

- Ma... quoi ?, demanda Draco, franchement perdu.

- Une certaine Astoria Greengrass, elle m'a dit que tu étais son fiancé.

- Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas du tout ma fi... fia... bref, elle ne l'est sûrement pas. Ce n'est qu'une folle qui croit tout le temps qu'on va se marier juste parce que sa mère l'a proposée à la mienne et qu'elle s'est faite rembarrée immédiatement après, et ça c'était quand j'avais dix ans. En tout cas, ne la crois surtout pas. Tu es et seras toujours le seul dans ma vie. Toi et seulement toi. Tu comprends ?.

Harry hocha un peu la tête, soulagé d'entendre que cette fille n'était qu'une folle.

Draco sortit et demanda un baume contre les bleus à son assistante qui le lui donna tout de suite après, elle avait une boîte contenant les premiers soins, il rentra dans la pièce, prit la main de son compagnon et commença à étaler la pommade sur l'avant bras, regardant à un plaisir non feint le bleu qui disparaissait. Ceci fait, il embrassa les cheveux de son compagnon qui soupira doucement, encerclant timidement la taille de Draco de ces bras tandis que ce dernier le rapprochait de lui. Harry mit sa tête sur la poitrine de Draco, s'enivrant doucement de son odeur, sans savoir que Draco en faisait de même, heureux de prendre son Harry dans les bras. N'oubliant pas sa prochaine vengeance sur la folle. La première phase de son plan concernant Vernon Dursley prenait doucement forme. Il resterait patient. Chaque chose en son temps. Après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Plus tard, ils rentreraient ensemble, ils prépareraient à dîner ensemble, ils mangeraient et iraient se coucher. Mais pour l'instant, ils profitaient seulement de la présence de l'autre et de cette proximité être eux ainsi que le lien qui se créait doucement entre eux. Un petit fil invisible et minuscule, mais présent quand même.

( Conversation téléphonique. )

- Alors ?

- Vernon Dursley est totalement ruiné. Ses actions et ses parts dans différentes sociétés ne valent plus rien.

- Son entreprise ?

- Elle coule. Il a essayé de me la refourguer mais, la police suspecte une affaire de matériaux illégaux.

- Bien, trouveront ils un moyen de nous atteindre ?.

- Non, aucune chance.

- Bon boulot.

- Merci. Mais sinon, je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui fais des misères ?

- Disons qu'il a fait du mal à une personne qui a une très grande place dans mon coeur.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît. Review please. ( beaucoup de reviews. )


	6. Rapprochement

Voici le chapitre six, la rencontre avec les parents de Draco sera pour le prochain chapitre.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me laissent des reviews.

Ce chapitre est un peu sans importance mais je voulais faire vite.

Le prochain sera mieux. Harry fera la connaissance de la famille qui sera... mouvementé.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est à moi.

Bonne lecture à tous.

/!\ Cette histoire contient un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. /!\

* * *

**Chapitre six: Rapprochement. **

Harry chantonnait doucement dans la cuisine un début d'après midi, préparant ses cookies spécial examens. Il avait reçu la lettre dont Neville lui avait parlé deux jours après sa rencontre avec Hermione et, malheureusement, Astoria. Il en avait reparlé avec Draco de cette dernière qui lui confia qu'elle était folle de lui et qu'elle rêvait d'être la nouvelle Mme Malfoy, ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, mais en revanche, elle adorait son compte en banque. Elle avait 19 ans et tout ce qu'elle savait faire se résumait à un seul mot: shopping. Ses parents avaient bien essayé de la faire travailler mais impossible avec elle. Daphné avait même déclaré ne voulant plus rien avoir à faire avec sa soeur.

Il avançait plutôt bien avec ses révisions, Hermione l'aidait beaucoup, il ne lui restait plus que les potions. Ces cours de potion étaient délivrés par le professeur Slughorn, bien qu'il était quelqu'un de compétant, il ne s'embêtait pas à aider les personnes comme lui, préférant les personnes quelque peu... aisés on va dire. Il aidait seulement ceux qui faisaient parti du club de Slug, et il n'en faisait pas partit. Et il s'était résolu à ne compter que sur lui-même pour les potions.

La missive disait que les examens se déroulaient le Lundi, au ministère de la magie. Il ne savait pas trop comment y aller mais Draco lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait le conduire et le ramener. Il se sentait un peu gêné de se servir comme ça du veela mais une rapide visite de Chuck le livre le rassura, lui disant qu'il ne se servait pas de lui, Draco lui rendait juste quelques services, et encore, il le faisait avec un plaisir non feint. Chuck était vraiment indispensable, il l'aidait beaucoup à comprendre les veelas en général, surtout de Draco.

Tiens, en parlant du loup, il entendait la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il laissa ses cookies au four et se prépara à recevoir un Draco souriant mais il n'en était rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?, s'exclama Harry, choqué.

Draco était dans un sale état, ses vêtements étaient sales et en sang, déchirés par endroit. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, il avait un oeil au beurre noir et plusieurs coupures sur ses joues en plus d'une lèvre fondue.

- Rien, t'inquiète.

- Comment ça rien, tu rentres avec un sale état et tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète ?, cria presque le brun, au bord de l'hystérie.

Il tira un Draco surpris et l'amena dans la chambre de ce dernier qui était au bout du couloir, proche de la sienne, remarquant à peine la décoration et allongea doucement le blond, ne voulant pas lui causer une douleur, minime soit elle.

Il partit à la salle de bain, prit une serviette et se dirigea vers Draco qui avait déjà fermé les yeux, il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et commença à nettoyer le sang sèché, il se mordilla un peu la lèvre avant de commencer à enlever la chemise de Draco, grimaçant un peu sur la peau normalement blanche couverte de bleu avec quelques coupures, il nettoya encore une fois le sang, ne remarquant pas Draco qui avait ouvert les yeux en sentant sa chemise déboutonnée. Il ne dit pourtant rien, ne voulant pas briser ce moment. Il frissona quand les mains de son compagnon touchèrent son torse, et gémit de douleur quand il appuya un peu trop sur un bleu.

- Désolé, je voulais pas te faire du mal.

- C'est rien, passe moi juste la pommade s'il te plaît.

- Tu rigoles, tu peux même pas bouger, non c'est moi qui vait te soigner.

Draco haussa un peu les épaules, comme si cela ne l'affectait pas. Quant à Harry, il se mordilla encore une fois la lèvre, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui dire ou non, mais après tout, Draco avait besoin de son aide, il pouvait bien lui révéler un de ses secrets.

- Ben en fait, je suis un... guérisseur.

Draco se releva d'un coup, totalement surpris, mais la douleur lui rappela son état et un petit cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres .Harry le repositionna doucement sur les oreillers, ne voulant clairement plus le voir bouger.

Être un guérisseur était un don rare, Cela constituait à guérir un individu par la simple volonté, bien sûr, seulement les blessures mineures tel que les coupures, les bleus, ou les os cassés. Cela ne guérissait pas les maladies graves comme la lycanthropie. Le seul inconvénient était qu'un guérisseur ne pouvait se soigner lui même. Vraiment fâcheux

- Vraiment ?, demanda Draco avec espoir.

Il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital, cela impliquait qu'il serait loin de son compagnon et c'était inadmissible.

Pour le convaincre, Harry mit une main au-dessus d'une blessure et se concentra un peu, doucement une lumière dorée sortit de sa main tondue et soigna la blessure, laissant Draco surpris. Décidément, son compagnon était pleins de surprise. ( NDA: Imaginez comment fait Léo dans Charmed, c'est un peu la même chose.)

Le brun recommença la même chose sur tous les autres bleus et coupures, il demanda à Draco s'il avait d'autres douleurs mais Draco lui assura que non. Tout content, Harry lui sourit, prit une autre chemise et aida Draco à l'enfiler. Il demanda à ce dernier de bien se reposer et qu'il allait revenir le voir plus tard, les blessures sont peut-être parties mais pas la douleur. Le brun descendit et regarda ses cookies, voulant en donner un peu à Draco. Depuis peu, il avait compris que Draco raffolait des sucreries et des gâteaux. Il pouvait bien partager ses cookies avec un malade. Par pur politesse bien sûr.

Quand ils furent cuit, il les mit dans une assiette et monta les marches allant dans la chambre de Draco, il le trouva presque assit sur le lit, un livre entre les mains et une couverture sur la partie inférieure de son corps. Le voyant s'approcher, il lui sourit, ferma le livre et se déplaça un peu pour lui laisser un peu de place. Harry s'y assit et lui présenta ses cookies.

- Tiens, dit Harry, goûte.

Ravi, Draco en prit un et croqua, les trouvant délicieux.

- Tu devrais créer ton propre restaurant, tu cuisines vraiment bien.

- La cuisine est plus une activité qu'un travail pour moi. Je veux être Médicomage quand je serai diplômé de Poudlard.

- Je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon Médicomage surtout avec ton don de guérison.

Harry lui sourit doucement alors que Draco terminait son troisième cookie. Le plat était sur la table de nuit.

Draco le regarda, clairement indécis, il le fait ou non ?. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il décida de le faire.

Harry se figea quand Draco approcha sa tête vers lui et, instinctivement, il tourna la sienne, laissant les lèvres de Draco rencontrer sa joue. Mais rapidement, Draco les décolla et retourna à sa place initiale.

- Désolé, commença Harry, je...

- C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de t'embrasser.

- Mais...

- Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt, ne te tracasse pas la tête pour si peu. De toute façon, je l'aurai ce baiser, il te faut juste un peu plus de temps, finit Draco sûr de lui.

Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire, quand il avait vu Draco approcher, il avait tourné la tête sans réfléchir. Il avait peur, de quoi il ne savait pas.

Draco, lui, avait peur que tout ce qu'il avait avec Harry jusqu'à maintenant s'effondrerait, son côté veela prenait ça comme un rejet. Mais il savait que son compagnon n'était pas encore prêt. De toute façon, il avait deux mois, le troisième était pour les préparatifs du mariage, pour se faire aimer de lui.

- Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu étais dans cet état ?, demanda Harry curieux, mais aussi pour faire passer ce moment de gêne.

Le visage de Draco se ferma, repensant à la cause de son état.

- J'allais rentrer pour t'emmener déjeuner quand Astoria m'a accosté, avec son nouveau petit ami. Elle sort tout le temps avec n'importe qui pour me rendre jaloux, ce qui n'arrive jamais. Bref, elle a commencé à parler d'un future entre elle et moi, comment elle me rendrait le plus heureux des hommes et d'autres imbécilités dans le genre. Je l'ai simplement ignoré mais elle a commencé à t'insulter. Là, j'ai vu rouge, et je l'ai insulté à mon tour, son copain, pas très content de la conversation, m'a frappé et je le lui ai rendu, ça a commencé à dériver et Blaise, qui était venu me rendre une petite visite, nous a séparé.

Draco n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que son s'était jeté sur lui, le remerciant de l'avoir défendu, même si c'était dangereux et totalement inconscient.

Draco le serra à son tour et lui chuchota qu'il ferait tout pour lui. Harry mit sa tête sur l'épaule du veela, les yeux fermés, tout en respirant l'odeur envoûtante de Draco.

- Et l'autre, il est où ?

- À l'hôpital, je crois qu'il avait quelques os cassés.

- Tu crois ?.

- J'ai entendu quelques craquements pendant le combat.

Harry secoua un peu la tête, une étrange chaleur se répandait dans son organisme. Draco s'était battu pour le défendre, normalement, il lui aurait fait une leçon, mais là, il ne voulait rien d'autre que le remercier, personne n'avait jamais prit sa défense, sauf Neville, mais lui, il devait déjà se protéger lui-même contre les railleries.

Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre un bon moment. Draco s'extasiait sur le petit corps qu'il tenait contre lui et Harry, lui, ne voulait pas trop fuir cette étreinte, il adorait l'odeur de Draco, et pour rien au monde, il voudrait la fuir, il s'endormit paisiblement, sa tête nichée dans le cou du veela. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il était endormi, le mit sous la couette à côté de lui et reprit son livre là où il en était, lisant tout en passant une main chaleureuse dans les cheveux soyeux de Harry qui s'était collé à son flanc, tout en dormant profondément.

Un bruit de sonnette le fit sursauter, et occasionnellement réveiller le bel endormi. Draco allait se lever pour voir qui sonnait mais une petite main le fit se rallonger et Harry sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la cause du bruit. Quand il l'ouvrit, il eut une vision d'horreur. Astoria Greengrass dans toute sa splendeur. Il ne savait pas trop comment elle avait passé les grilles mais il décida de voir ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle foutait ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?, demanda Harry, ne la laissant pas entrer comme elle le désirait.

- Quelle question, je suis venue voir comment allait Mon fiancé.

- Écoute moi bien blondie, Draco n'est pas et ne sera jamais ton fiancé. Et puis je croyais que tu sortais avec quelqu'un.

- Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. Je t'ai pourtant prévenu que tu ne devais plus jamais l'approcher.

- Je vis ici, déclara Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Elle cria de rage et commença à l'insulter. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, préférant lui fermer la porte au nez. Mais elle glissa un magazine sous la porte et partit, particulièrement satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Draco Malfoy. Le morveux non plus. Oh !, ce qu'elle étais méchante.

Harry, loin de tout ça, prit le magazine et regarda distraitement les photos jusqu'à tomber sur Draco dans un restaurant avec une très belle femme.

Les journalistes, ne trouvant rien à mettre sous la dent, commencèrent à propager des rumeurs. Mais Harry ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il savait était les quelques lignes en bas de la page.

Harry se figea, lisant le reste de la page suivante sans vraiment les comprendre. Draco avait couché avec cette fille. Ce qu'il était bête, bien sûr que Draco avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un, il avait eu une vie avant lui, en plus il était vraiment beau. Personne n'aurait pu lui résister. Avec une petite moue triste, Harry partit vers la chambre de Draco. Il voulait des explications. Non, ce serait vraiment gênant d'en parler avec lui. Mais lui, il voulait savoir avec combien de filles il avait passé la nuit. Ou peut-être ne voulait il rien savoir. Quel dilemme.

Il rentra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, donnant le magazine à Draco et attendit une explication.

Draco regarda la photo et éclata de rire, ce qui enclencha une moue interrogative de la part du petit Gryffondor qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Draco se calma un peu. Et voyant que Harry voulait une explication, il la lui donna:

- Cette femme est une détective, elle nous aide à retrouver ma petite sœur, elle avait deux quand on l'a enlevée. Elle doit avoir 6 ans maintenant. Je venais juste de créer mon entreprise alors les paparzzi s'en donnaient à coeur joie. Ça m'a beaucoup fait rire cette histoire, surtout qu'ils ont fait croire que nous étions amants.

- Et c'est pas vrai ?, demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

- Ils ont fait croire beaucoup de choses qui sont fausses. Ne croit pas à tout ce que tu lis, les histoires sont souvent bien trompeuses.

- Tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ?, questionna Harry soudainement avant que le rouge ne monte à ces joues et qu'il se mette à s'excuser pour cette question impersonnelle.

- Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites. Aussi impersonnelle soit - elle. Enfin bref, je n'ai jamais couché avec personne.

Harry se prépara à tout, sauf à cette réponse, ce qui fait qu'il regarda Draco médusé. Le veela était... _vierge _?. Impossible. Il était très beau et trop bien foutu pour être vierge.

- Les veelas ailés accordent beaucoup d'importance à la fidélité. Coucher avec quelqu'un représente une infidélité. Ma première fois sera avec toi et la tienne sera avec moi. Toi et toi seul.

Harry lui sourit timidement, soudain plus joyeux. Draco lui demanda qui lui avait donné ce magazine.

- Astoria, grimaça-t-il, elle est venu voir son "fiancé". Je lui ai juste claqué la porte au nez et elle a glissé ce magazine sous la porte.

Le blond ricana, elle avait eu ce qu'elle méritait. Décident de concocter une vengeance plus tard. Il papota un peu avec Harry sur diverses sujets, au point où le brun s'endormit encore une fois, sa tête sur son épaule. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire, son plan de rapprochement se déroulait très bien. D'ici peu, il aurait son compagnon, non comme un ami mais bien plus. Il faudrait aussi tenir ses parents à distance, son père passait encore mais sa mère... Il frissona un peu en pensant à sa mère, elle parlera sûrement de mariage et de bébé. Et son cousin n'était pas mieux. Aussi exubérant l'un que l'autre. Il ne fallait qu'ils entendent parler de Harry, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Heureusement qu'ils étaient à l'étranger, sinon Harry aurait fui depuis le début. Sa prise se resserra inconsciemment sur la taille de Harry qui se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

Non, il ne laisserait pas son Harry entre les mains d'un autre. Pas question. Quite à l'enlever et l'emprisonner

Une heure après, Harry se réveilla, un peu confu en sentant un corps collé au sien et une main jouant avec ses cheveux, puis il se souvint qu'il s'était endormi à côté de Draco, et que inconsciemment, il s'était collé à lui. Sa conscience lui disait de se lever mais au lieu de ça, il s'approcha un peu plus, s'enivrant de l'odeur du veela qu'il trouvait irrésistible. Il aurait pu rester comme ça des heures et des heures mais son estomac se manifesta, criant famine. C'est avec regret qu'il se leva, très vite imité par Draco, lui aussi avait un peu faim. Ensemble, ils préparèrent le repas et repartirent se coucher, difficilement l'un comme pour l'autre.

Deux semaines passèrent après cet épisode.

Harry trouva finalement un professeur de potions en la personne de Draco qui affirmait que son parrain lui avait apprit les potions dès son plus jeune âge. Les examens se déroulèrent calmement, tous le monde s'était questionné sur la voiture qui le conduisait et le ramenait tous les jours mais ils ne s'exprimèrent pas, ne voulant pas avoir affaire avec lui. Il avait finalement dit à Neville la vérité sur la voiture et le conducteur sans omettre aucun détail, et à son plus grand soulagement, son ami était très content pour lui, en demandant bien sûr une invitation à son mariage, causant une rougeur chez Harry qui ne s'enleva pas jusqu'à l'heure suivante. Ses examens finis, il put enfin souffler, attendant juste les résultats. Ses nuits étaient courtes, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait toujours un manque qui ne s'expliquait pas.

Pour Draco, elles passèrent super bien, malgré quelques nuits courtes. La deuxième phase de son plan prenait forme. La police avait trouvé quelques matériaux illégaux qui servaient à fabriquer les perceuses. Par un malencontreux hasard, les voisins du porcs étaient mis au courant et le fuyaient, il était devenu le paria de sa rue avec sa famille. Vernon avait bien essayé de faire accuser Draco mais personne n'avait trouvé de preuves et les voisins avaient avoués l'avoir vu faire des affaires louches avec des personnes chelous. Sa relation avec Harry avançait à merveille, il allait bientôt pouvoir l'embrasser, du moins il l'espérait. Il avait demandé à tous le monde à ce que sa relation avec Harry reste secrète pour le moment. Résultat, sa famille n'était au courant de rien. Génial. Il avait aussi demandé à Daphné de parler à sa soeur, sinon il utiliserait les grands moyens. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens dit - on et c'était exactement le proverbe qui lui fallait.

Le lendemain.

Harry regarda à droite, puis à gauche, ne voyant aucun signe de Draco à l'horizon, il entra vite fait dans la chambre de ce dernier et prit au hasard une chemise lui appartenant. Mission réussie. Il sortit tout content et faillit crier de surprise en voyant Draco en face de lui, il cacha rapidement le vêtements derrière lui et regarda le veela qui le détaillait curieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?.

- Moi ?, rien. Je voulais juste te demander quelque chose.

- Et que voulait-tu me demander ?.

Harry travaillait ses méninges pour concocter un mensonge crédible mais ne trouva rien. Fichue malchance. Il rigola nerveusement et dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

- Je m'en souviens plus.

Génial. Maintenant Draco le regardait, suspicieux. Ne pouvait-il pas dire autre chose ?.

- Et que caches-tu derrière ton dos ?.

- Rien.

- Si c'est rien, tu peux me montrer ton dos alors.

Harry était dans une impasse. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne devait pas voler la chemise de Draco mais son odeur lui manquait et il voulait la sentir encore un peu. Et ne voyant aucune alternative, il avait décidé de prendre le vêtement.

- Oui, cria-t-il soudainement, j'arrive Minuit. Tu m'excusera, fit-il en direction de Draco, mais Minuit m'appelle. À plus.

Et il partit à reculant jusqu'à sa chambre tout en lui faisant bye bye avec sa main, cachant toujours la chemise derrière lui

Draco, lui, resta sceptique quant à la santé mentale de son compagnon, surtout en voyant Minuit paresser sur la table de travail au milieu de la cuisine.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry revêtit la chemise de Draco, respirant son odeur et s'endormit paisiblement, en trouvant enfin ce qui l'empêchait de dormir depuis une semaine. Il se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit en entendant l'orage grander. Il avait très peur de l'orage, surtout depuis ses treize ans, et entendant le bruit caractéristique qu'il faisait remuait de vieux souvenirs enterrés au plus profond de sa mémoire. Il revoyait Vernon le toucher et lui supplier de ne rien faire. Il ressentait la peur qui émanait de lui en songeant à ce que son ancien tuteur voulait faire. Mais il revint à la réalité en entendant un autre son, il serra son oreiller contre sa poitrine, espérant se protéger, mais un troisième bruit lui fit l'effet d'une bombe sur un village. Il se leva prestement et courut vers la chambre du veela, ne pouvant plus réfléchir sereinement, il poussa la porte et vit Draco lire un livre, une lampe joliment faite reposait sur la table de nuit à ses côtés. En entendant le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, il leva les yeux et regarda son compagnon se triturer les pans de son oreiller. Il attendit sagement que Harry ouvre la bouche et ne révèle le motif de sa visite. Il tressaillit légèrement en entendant le bruit du tonnerre, moins fort que les trois premiers.

- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?, demanda-t-il timidement. J'ai un peu peur de l'orage.

Pour toute réponse, Draco enleva la couverture étalée sur le matelas à sa droite. Voyant cela comme une confirmation muette, Harry s'y réfugia avec plaisir, se collant à Draco en entendant un autre bruit. Toujours sous la couette des pieds à la tête et blotti contre Draco, il s'endormit à nouveau, trouvant enfin sa place. Draco, lui, était très content, son compagnon était enfin là où il devait être depuis toujours, entre ses bras. Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Bientôt, il verrait Harry dans une robe de cérémonie blanche et lui noire, marchant jusqu'à lui, un sourire radieux mangeant son visage, sa nuit de noce qui serait bien entendu inoubliable. Il lui restait que deux mois avant le jour fatidique, le premier était presque écoulé. Il ne comptait plus dans l'équation. Décidant de profiter de sa première nuit avec son compagnon, il rangea le livre et éteignit la lumière, il prit son Harry dans ses bras de manière possessive, et sombra dans les bras accueillant de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît. Review please.


	7. Beau papa et Belle maman

Voici le moment tant attendu, la rencontre.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise beaucoup.

L'histoire est à moi mais les personnages sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling.

Surtout laissez pleins de jolis petites reviews mes petits chéris, maman adore ça. *-*

**/! \ Cette histoire contient un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. /!\**

* * *

**Chapitre huit: Beau papa et Belle maman.**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin en forme. Draco le tenait par la taille d'une manière possessive, digne des plus grands veelas. Il le regarda un instant, des cheveux doux et soyeux. Un nez en pointe, un visage harmonieux, des traits aristocratiques et des lèvres appétissantes. Vraiment, il était beau. Il n'en croyait pas sa chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui pour future mari.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, il acceptait de plus en plus l'idée du mariage. Avec Draco, il était... complet, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, le blond l'écouterait toujours, avec son sourire en coin irrésistible et avec cette lueur dans les yeux qu'il ne sa lassait jamais de voir. Vraiment, il se sentait vraiment bien avec lui.

Harry regarda le réveil posée sur la table de nuit et remarqua qu'il était déjà 8 heures du matin. Il regarda encore une fois Draco et se colla un peu plus à lui, ne pouvant résister à son odeur. C'était un peu comme une drogue. Tout comme leur discussions qu'il attendait avec une impatience croissante chaque jour qui passe.

Harry fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte d'une chose. Il était entrain de tomber amoureux de Draco. Et il en était content. Heureux. Et cette perspective l'enchantait, il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur mieux. Draco était quelqu'un se gentil, doux, compréhensif, drôle, pas chiant, même ses défauts se transformaient en qualités à ses yeux. Comme disait le proverbe: mes qualités font ma personnalité, mes défauts la complète. Et il acceptait tout de lui.

Il essaya de sortir du lit pour préparer le petit déj' pour l'apporter à Draco dans un plateau, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas le lâcher et raffermit sa prise sur lui. L'empêchant tout mouvement hors du lit. Il commença à gigoter un peu réveillant accidentelemt le veela qui grogna un peu.

- Arrête de gigoter comme ça, grogna Draco, et laisse moi en profiter.

- Profiter de quoi ?.

- De la première nuit avec mon compagnon. Pour les veelas, c'est une nuit sacrée et ils essayent d'en profiter le plus possible.

- Désolé, dit Harry.

- Chhht.

Il se tut et laissa Draco profiter encore un peu de son... _événement_ sacré. Mais bien il se remit à détailler un peu plus son visage et ses lèvres, il voulait embrasser Draco. Il le voulait vraiment mais il était bien trop timide pour faire le premier pas.

En comptant les semaines, il se dit qu'il ne restait plus que deux mois avant le mariage et il ne savait pas du tout comme cela se déroulera, peut-être que Chuck pourrait l'aider. Oui la prochaine fois il allait demander à Chuck. Il était le mieux placé pour l'aider à mieux comprendre ce mariage.

Il regarda pour la première fois la chambre de Draco, elle était dans les tons bleus et très grande, en face du grand lit se trouvait la porte menait au couloir, à droite, une grange fenêtre mangeait le côté droit du mur, à côté d'elle un bureau en bois sombre où étaient superposé des feuilles ainsi que des livres n'importe comment. Sur la gauche se trouvait deux portes, l'une d'elle était entrouverte, donc il put voir une salle de bain, l'autre porte menait sûrement au dressing. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il était enchanté pour être de la taille d'un placard à balai mais l'intérieur ressemblait plus à un grand appartement qu'autre chose. Draco ne mentait pas quand il disait que pour lui les vêtements étaient important. Il remarqua pour la première fois le lit de Draco, il était suspendu dans les airs. Le meuble n'avait pas de pieds mais de gros filets de soie accrochés au plafond qui maintenaient le lit dans les airs. Il était sur une sorte de piédestal et on n'y accédait grâce aux trois marches en face du meuble. Le tout avec une moquette blanche moelleuse pour l'avoir essayé hier.

Il regarda le réveil encore une fois et vit qu'il était 9 heures du matin donc il décida de réveiller le veela. Il se dégagea un peu et commença à le secouer comme un prunier lui souriant innocemment quand il le regarda enfin.

- Je suppose que tu ne vas me laisser me rendormir ?, dit-il plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

- Si je te laissait faire, tu resteras comme ça toute la journée.

- Exact, ricana le blond.

En regardant le brun, il vit qu'il portait une de ses chemises, ce qui l'intriguait au plus haut point.

- Harry ?.

- Hmm ?.

- Pourquoi tu portes une de mes chemises ?.

Ce dernier rougit subitement -faisant baver un peu Draco- avant de répondre dans un murmure à peine audible qu'il ne pouvait plus dormir sans son odeur. Draco eut un petit sourire suffisant, alors comme ça le petit brun ne pouvait pas dormir sans son odeur ?. Intéressant.

- Dans ce cas, tu viendras toutes les nuits dormir avec moi.

- Quoi ?, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu ne peux pas dormir sans moi comme je ne peux pas dormir sans toi. La meilleure solution est de dormir ensemble.

Harry le regarda sceptique mais ne préféra pas argumenter. Pas pour le moment.

- Harry ?.

- Hmm ?.

- Pourquoi t'as peur de l'orage ?, demanda le veela d'une voix douce.

Le visage de Harry se ferma, il ne pas se souvenir de ça mais il sentait qu'il devait une explication, alors il sa lança, anlaçant encore plus la taille de Draco qui raffermit sa prise sur lui.

- En été, il pleuvait beaucoup et je ne pouvais pas sortir, alors je suis resté dans la chambre. J'avais treize ans à l'époque. Ma tante et mon cousin étaient sortis pour faire les courses et je suis resté avec Vernon. Il... Il est entré dans la chambre et il a... commencé à me toucher partout. Je... je le suppliait de.. de me laisser mais il n'a pas voulu... je pleurais en priant pour qu'il parte.

Draco était furieux, il avait OSÉ toucher à Harry ?. S'il s'écoutait, il serait déjà mort. Décidant de refouler sa colère, il raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur la taille de Harry. Il lui demanda ensuite ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

- La suite étais un peu confuse pour moi. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'une incroyable chaleur et Vernon sur le sol, un petit filet de sang s'échappait de sa tête.

Après un petit froncement de sourcils il continua.

- Je crois que c'est toi qui a fait ça.

- Moi ?.

- Oui toi. J'ai senti la même chaleur que quand tu me prends dans tes bras. Un peu comme maintenant, avoua Harry avec un petit rougissement faisant sourir Draco de contentement.

- Peut-être voulais-je te protéger et j'ai créé inconsciemment une barrière qui te protégeait. Je suis sûr qu'après ça, il ne pouvait plus t'approcher sans douleur, de même que d'autres personnes ?.

Harry hocha un peu la tête, souriant un peu trop. Même dans son enfance, Draco le protégeait, et il était certain qu'il le ferait toujours.

Ils flânèrent encore un peu au lit avant de se décider à aller manger. Draco sortit le premier, laissant Harry utiliser la salle d'eau pour se laver le visage. Il entendit des voix provenant du couloir et décida de voir ce que c'était. Il sortit de la chambre et vit Draco avec son meilleur ami Blaise. Quand ce dernier le vit, il siffla longuement en le mattant ce qui enclencha un grognement chez Draco que Blaise ignora.

- Harry, je ne savais pas que tu avais... _ça_, fit-il en regardant ses jambes.

- Tu sais Blaise, on appelle ça des jambes, expliqua Harry comme on expliquait à un attardé. Ça t'aide à marcher. Baisse les yeux et tu verras la même chose chez toi.

Blaise lança un regard interloqué à son meilleur ami qui hocha doucement la tête en articulant le mot oui avec sa bouche (Nda: un peu comme cyprien.). Mais Blaise sourit tout d'un coup et revint à la charge.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Très.

- Pas trop... _agité _?.

- Un peu au début.

Ne voyant pas le regard interloqué de Blaise, il partit dans sa chambre se changer.

- Trop naïf le gosse, siffla Blaise. Vous avez fait quoi ?, dit-il en se retournant vers son ami.

- Dormir.

Harry prit Minuit avec lui et sortit, trouvant les deux adultes dans la cuisine. Draco cuisinait, naturellement, Il prit place à côté de lui et commença à préparer le déjeuner avec lui tout en discutant avec Blaise et Draco.

- Au fait, Draco. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, dit Blaise rapidement.

- Quoi donc ?.

- Tes parents sont... Au courant de l'existance de Harry.

Draco se figea en plein mouvement. Ces parents ne devaient pas être au courant de Harry.

- Qui a révélé ça ?.

Blaise gigota un peu, soudain très mal à l'aise. Il lui cachait quelque chose et Draco allait bientôt savoir quoi.

- Blaise ?, demanda Draco d'une voix doucereuse.

- C'est moi. Mais pour ma défense, ta mère a appelé, et tu sais comment elle peut être très persuasive.

Le blond se massa les tempes, une migraine commençant à se pointer.

- Tout le monde va venir ?, questionna-t-il en soupirant.

- Oui, ils sont tous excités de voir ton petit compagnon.

- Quand ?.

- En fin de soirée. Ils vont dîner ici. Et moi aussi. Au fait Harry, t'es cookies de la dernière fois étaient succulents.

- Ravi qu'ils te plaisent.

- Tu crois que tu peux m'en refaire cet après midi ?.

- Bien sûr.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans une bonne ambiance. Mais Draco avait peur de ce que sa famille allait faire ou dire.

L'après midi se passa normalement, on était le week-end, donc Draco errait dans la maison sans but précis tandis que Harry faisait ce que Blaise lui demandait, essayant d'imaginer le dîner de famille. Il avait la trouille de ne pas plaire à la belle-famille. Il savait que Draco ne le laissera pas tomber mais il ne voulait pas être la cause de la mésentente entre le veela et sa famille. Il n'en avait plus de famille et il ne voulait pas que son veela connaisse ça.

Il finit de préparer ses cookies et les mit dans une assiette joliment décorée, le reste dans une petite boîte.

Il sursauta en sentant des bras sur sa taille. Il se retourna et trouva Draco qui lui souriait doucement. Il regarda ses lèvres, voulant furieusement les embrasser, au lieu de ça, il lui sourit en retour et se dégagea doucement, prenant la main du blond dans la sienne, il sortit du jardin et marcha vers la piscine, il mit l'adulte en face de lui et le fit tomber dans l'eau, riant allègrement de sa tête. Il riait tellement qu'il ne vit pas le sourire malicieux de Draco.

- Tu veux bien m'aider ?.

Le petit brun lui donna sa main mais Draco le tira vers lui, éclatant de rire à son tour quand son compagnon se retrouva à son tour dans la piscine. Il le prit ensuite tendrement dans ses bras un Harry boudeur. Sa blague se retournait contre lui, c'était pas juste.

Ils sortirent et Harry s'affala sur l'herbe, regardant lentement le coucher de soleil. Draco s'allongea à côté de lui, le regardant amoureusement, il voulait l'embrasser. Il en avait la furieuse envie de le faire mais il voulait son consentement. Décident de prendre son courage en mains, il se tourna vers lui et lui demanda:

- Harry ?.

- Hmm ?.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?.

Son coeur battait à la chamade, il voulait une réponse mais en même temps, il avait peur de sa réponse.

- Pour te dire la vérité, j'attendais ça depuis ce matin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les pressant délicatement. Une vague de chaleur parcourut Harry et son cœur loupa un battement quand il sentit sa langue quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Gémissant sous l'assaut, il l'ouvrit, lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser. Il se sentait comme dans du coton et bientôt il mit ses bras derrière le cou de Draco pour le rapprocher de lui tandis que le veela en faisait de même avec ses mains sur sa taille. Quand ils furent séparés, tous les deux avaient la même pensée: ce baiser était... magique, sensationnel, exceptionnel.

- Waouh!, s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux avant de pouffer de rire comme des gamins.

Ils se levèrent ensuite pour préparer le dîner, plaisantant et s'échangeant quelques baisers papillons sous le rougissement adorable du petit brun. Un peu avant l'heure Harry monta se changer, voulant faire bonne impression. Puis, il descendit et prépara la table, pour dix personnes s'il s'en souvenait bien. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors qu'il mettait la dernière assiette et Blaise entra dans la cuisine en compagnie de Draco et de sa famille.

- Alors Harry, tu as fait les cookies ?.

Le petit brun lui montra l'assiette remplie de cookies et le métis s'y jeta comme la misère sur le monde. Minuit entra, cette fois avec la taille d'un petit chaton et Harry le réceptionna dans ses bras, comme un héros maléfique avec son chat maléfiques.

\- Cette famille commence de plus en plus à me plaire./

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?./

\- Deux veelas puissants, un vampire, un calice, une métamorphomage et un loup-garou. Mon pauvre Harry, j'aimerai pas être à ta place./

Une main passa sur son visage et il leva un regard vers Draco.

- Désolé, dit Harry, je parlais à Minuit.

- Ton chat ?,questionna un homme châtain avec des yeux doré.

\- Le loup-garou./

- Oui, c'est mon familier magique.

- Ce chaton ?, s'exclama un brun aux yeux bruns. Il ne peut pas être ton familier magique, il ne peut même pas faire du mal à une mouche.

\- Moi? Pas faire de mal à une mouche ?, repose moi par terre Harry que je m'amuse un peu avec ce vampire./

Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait, laissant Minuit se transformer.

Au début, Minuit ne pouvait changer de forme que s'il avait peur, mais le gardien avait trouvé le moyen pour le faire autre qu'avec l'aide de sa peur. Depuis, il pouvait se transformer en n'importe quel animal.

Aujourd'hui, il opta pour un lion noir impressionnant. Encore plus quand il rugit en direction du vampire qui se réfugia derrière le loup-garou.

Fier comme un paon, Minuit retrouva bientôt sa forme et retourna dans ses bras, laissant ses doigts le caresser divinement bien, si bien qu'il ronronna de plaisir.

- Je te présente mes parents : Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, celui qui est habillé tout en noir c'est mon parrain Severus Snape.

\ - Le calice. Attention, il n'est pas commode du tout. /

Un autre pouvoir de Minuit, il pouvait dire si telle ou telle personne était digne de confiance ou non, gentille ou méchante rien qu'en le voyant. C'était un pouvoir très utile, surtout avec les cornichons qui peuplaient son entourage.

- La femme c'est Nymphadora Tonks.

\- La métamorphomage./

- Le petit c'est son fils Teddy Lupin, le père Remus Lupin et enfin Sirius Black.

- Enchanté.

Harry avait déjà entendu leurs noms mais il ne se souvenait plus. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Minuit lui rafraîchit la mémoire.

\- C'est les meilleurs amis de ton père, Sirius est ton parrain. Il n'a pas pu avoir ta garde quand tes parents sont morts. Il était le témoin de ton père le jour de son mariage./

Il se souvenait maintenant, il l'avait lu quand Hagrid, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques lui avait donné un album photo contenant des photos de ses parents et leurs meilleurs amis.

Il fut sortit encore une fois de ces pensées par Draco qui le secouait légèrement. Il remarqua aussi que tout le monde le regardait, il rougit un peu, embarrassé.

- Désolé, dit Harry, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Puis-je savoir à quoi pensais-tu ?,demanda Draco.

- Je me demandais où avais-je déjà entendu leurs noms, rempondit-il en désignant du menton les meilleurs amis de son père.

- Et ?,le pressa Remus.

- Vous étiez les meilleurs amis amis de mon père.

Cela jeta un froid sur la famille du blond. Ils pensèrent douloureusement pour certains et avec indifférence pour d'autres, à James Potter sans comprendre que leur fils était dans la même pièce

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Mais si...

- Non.

Cela blessa Harry qui le cacha plutôt bien, ces années chez les Dursley avaient du bon.

\- Si tu lui disais le non de ton père, je suis sûr qu'il sautera de joie./

\- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il me laisse parler, ce qui sera un peu difficile./

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Severus frappa Sirius sur la tête, semblant mécontent.

- Laisse le au moins parler.

- Il s'appelle comment ton père ?, demanda Remus, peut-être qu'on le connaît.

- Teddy, tu veux goûter aux cookies ?, questionna Blaise avec charité. Ils sont dé-li-cieux.

- Je peux ?, demanda le petit à sa mère.

- Bien sûr mon chéri, alors ?, fit - elle en se tournant vers le compagnon de Draco.

- Le nom de James Potter vous dit quelque chose monsieur Black ?.

Tout le monde sursauta, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, essayant de respirer en vain puisqu'il fut pris dans une étreinte d'ours alors que Sirius psalmodiait des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Sirius, tu l'étouffe le pauvre.

Ce dernier desserra un peu son étreinte sans pour autant lâcher son filleul. Il l'avait longtemps cherché sans pour autant le trouver. Et l'avoir en chair et en os était un miracle et il ne remercierait jamais autant le bon Dieu pour ce miracle.

- Dis - moi mon petit filleul, c'est comment chez ta tante et ton oncle ?.

- Bof.

- Mais...

- J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

La discussion était close et tout la famille le savait. Harry apporta le dîner et tout le monde se mit à table, discutant de tout et de rien. Minuit put même avoir un peu de viande avec son lait habituel mais, par curiosité, Harry décida de poser une question à Sirius qui était assis à côté de lui.

- C'est comment être un vampire ?.

- C'est super, tu peux tout voir mieux que tout le monde et... attends une minute, comment tu sais ça toi ?.

Harry haussa un peu les épaules, ne voulant pas dévoiler son secret ou plutôt son absence de secret.

- Il m'a fait le même coup le matin après notre rencontre.

- Tu sais quoi d'autres ?.

- Monsieur Lupin est un loup-garou et Monsieur Malfoy est un veela ailé.

- Je suis impressionné Harry, déclara Remus, tu sens quelque chose sur Teddy ?.

Il voulait être sûr que son fils ne soit pas contaminé par son " problème de fourrure" comme le disait si bien son vieil ami James.

\- Minuit ?./

\- Non rien./

Harry hocha négativement de la tête et Remus soupira de soulagement. Son fils était hors de danger, au moins, il ne souffrirait pas des transformations chaque pleine lune. Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. La famille était rassurée de voir que le compagnon de Draco était parfait pour lui. Intelligent, gentil, sympathique, très bon cuisinier. La famille était parfaitement rassurée.

Narcissa comme Dora voulait parler du mariage avec lui mais Draco lui avait demandé de ne rien dire, ni de ça ni de bébé. Il voulait que toute la famille se comporte normalement. Et puis son compagnon avait tout le temps de découvrir dans quel famille il était entré.

Draco allait les congédier mais Harry, innocent petit Harry les invita à prendre le thé, vé que la famille accepta joyeusement. Blaise pleurnicha parce qu'il n'y avait plus de cookie mais sauta presque sur Harry quand ce dernier lui présenta une autre assiette, en prévision, les autres invités goûtèrent et les trouvèrent succulents ces gâteaux. Et bientôt l'assiette fut vide. Severus prit aussi quelques cookies, discrètement bien sûr, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer par les autres sinon ça allait jaser.

Harry, loin de tout ces tracas, préparait le thé, sous les yeux scrutateur du veela.

- Alors ?, verdict ?.

- Très gentille ta famille. Tonks est un peu folle sur les bords comme Sirius mais bon, je vais m'y habituer.

Draco sourit, rassuré, il avait peu que son Harry n'accepte pas sa famille. Il aurait d'ailleurs coupé tout contact avec eux si son compagnon le désirait mais ce dernier n'allait pas le faire. Ce à quoi il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Il ne pouvait pas ne plus voir sa famille. Elle lui manquerait.

- Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. Pour te dire la vérité, j'avais un peu peur que tu ne veux plus que je les vois.

Harry le regarda horrifié.

- Jamais je ne te demanderai de faire ça. C'est ta famille. Tu as le droit de les voir même si elle ne me plaît pas. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard triste de Draco. J'aime beaucoup ta famille. Tu sais, j'ai toujours été privé d'une famille et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Rassure toi, je ne vais jamais t'empêcher de voir quiconque. C'est ton choix, pas le mien.

Harry se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa légèrement avant de lui demander de l'aide pour le thé, Draco partit en premier, Harry à sa suite.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, Harry papotant avec Narcissa et Sirius, parlant parfois avec Teddy qui, étrangement pour les autres, l'écoutait presque religieusement.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Harry avait une très grande affinité avec les enfants de tout âge. Dû à son statut de porteur, il avait une autorité sur les enfants, même les plus désobéissant, comme un enfant avec sa maman. Un don que sa marque lui a offerte. De plus, il adorait les enfants et il rêvait d'en avoir rien qu'à lui. Il ne savait pas quand il parlerait de sa... particularité avec Draco et franchement, il ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment.

Malheureusement, il fut bientôt l'heure de partir et c'est avec le coeur léger que tout le monde partit, en particulier Sirius qui avait retrouvé son filleul longtemps disparu. Il avait promis aussi d'être là demain pour passer encore un peu plus de temps avec lui, ce que le jeune homme ne refusa pas, bien au contraire, lui aussi voulait passer du temps avec son parrain, sa dernière connexion avec ses défunts parents.

Il entra timidement dans la chambre de Draco, voulant être n'importe où sauf ici. Il allait dormir avec le blond, il n'avait pas pu éviter ça et quand Narcissa avait appris ça, elle avait presque fait une fête, ce qui causa une incroyable rougeur chez Harry qui s'enfuit dans la cuisine, pour préparer le thé, mais aussi pour cacher son embarras. Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand Draco sortit de la salle de bain avec en tout et pour tout un bas de pyjama, le laissant presque baver sur le torse très bien dessiné du veela avec ses abdos en béton. Presque baver, il avait sa dignité quand même.

- Approche, je vais pas te manger. Draco

Le petit brun s'approcha timidement du lit et grimpa dessus, sur le côté droit. Draco éteignit les lumières et monta lui aussi sur le lit.

- Tu prends quel partie du lit ?, le gauche ou le droit ?.

- Le... Le droit, répondit Harry avec un peu d'hésitation.

L'adulte hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le côté gauche, tirant son compagnon jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça. Il fut ravi quand ce dernier en fit de même avec en prime, un infime soupir de bonheur, calant sa tête sur son épaule et sa main droite sur sa poitrine, sa paumé à l'exact endroit où son coeur battait.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il regarda Harry pour constater qu'il était endormi.

- Tu es vraiment trop adorable. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît. Review please.

Je voulais faire de Severus le vampire mais J'adooooore quand c'est Sirius le dominant.


	8. Je crois que je t'aime

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Continuez comme ça, tantine adore. *-*

Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est à moi. Bonne lecture.

**/!\ Cette histoire contient un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. /!\**

* * *

**Chapitre huit : Je crois que je t'aime. **

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'attendant à voir le décor de sa chambre provisoire, il fut surpris de découvrir une autre décoration.

- Salut, bien dormi ?.

C'était la voix de Draco. Soudain, les éléments d'hier lui revinrent en mémoire. Le dîner de famille, son parrain, la discussion avec Draco et enfin sa nouvelle chambre. Ça faisait bizarre, même pour lui qui avait vu plein de choses bizarres dans sa vie.

- Très bien et toi ?.

- Excellente. J'ai pris la liberté de ramener tes affaires, ça te dérange pas ?.

Il avait l'air anxieux, trop mignon. Mais Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Au contraire, c'était une bonne idée, au moins il n'aurait pas à se balader à moitié nu dans la maison pour chercher ses affaires. Le petit brun embrassa donc chastement le veela et sortit lentement du lit pour prendre une bonne douche.

Il entra doucement dans la salle de bain et se doucha, l'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou, détendant ses muscles tout e n lui tirant Un soupir bienheureux. Mais bien trop vite à son goût, il sortit de la cabine, enfila un peignoir et brossa ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval, ne voulant avoir chaud en sortant. Finalement, il remarqua une autre porte, sûrement celle menant au dressing, il la traversa pour tomber sur une vision qui le choqua.

Des tas de vêtements accrochés à des cintres, d'autres pliés soigneusement sur des étagères au-dessus. Des boxer et des chaussettes dans des tiroirs prévus à cet effet en-dessous. Des costumes, des chemises, des T-shirts, des pantalons, des jeans, des vestes, des manteaux. Des centaines de vêtements. En comparaison, les siennes étaient comme un chaton devant un lion. Recherchant un peu, il trouva enfin ses vêtements. Regardant encore une fois les affaires de Draco. Il se dit que ce dernier n'aimait pas simplement bien s'habiller comme il le disait. Mais un passionné de vêtements.

Il sortit finalement de la salle et partit chercher Minuit, le retrouvant dans son ancienne chambre, il décida d'acheter un panier pour les chats et le mettre dans la chambre de Draco... enfin la leur maintenant. Minuit avait l'habitude de dormir avec lui dans le même lit, et bien que Draco était vraiment très gentil, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander d'héberger un nouveau venu dans le lit.

Descendant finalement l'étage, il trouva Draco en pleine discussion au téléphone, sûrement du travail vu son air concentré. Ne faisant plus attention à lui, il commença à préparer un petit dejeuner léger.

Un léger toc toc à la fenêtre de la cuisine le fit sortir de ces pensées, il consentit à l'ouvrir pour laisser le hibou qui faisait ce bruit lui donner une lettre avant de s'envoler aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Suite à un petit incident technique survenu au ministère, il nous est impossible de vous faire parvenir vos résultats des examens de Poudlard._

_Nous nous excusons sincèrement de ce petit désagrément et nous vous demandons aimablement de venir au ministère prendre vos résultats._

_Sincèrement,_

_Ministère de la magie._

C'est à ce moment que choisit Draco pour venir voir son compagnon, il prit la lettre que Harry lui rendait et la lu, indifférent. Finalement, il dit d'un ton désolé:

- Je peux pas venir avec toi. J'ai une importante réunion qui ne peut pas attendre. Mais si tu veux je peux annuler.

- Non va s'y, je peux y aller tout seul.

- Oui mais...

- T'inquiète pas. Ton travail est important. Va à ta réunion. De toute façon, le ministère n'est qu'à 20 minutes de marches.

- T'es sûr ?.

- Oui.

Draco l'embrassa dans les cheveux - il adorait le faire- et mangea son petit déjeuner, comme tous les matins avec son Harry.

Le petit brun monta prendre son sac en bandoulière pour aller chercher son bulletin de notes quand on sonna à la porte. Surpris, le brun descendit et l'ouvrit, mais à peine eut-il fait ça qu'il se retrouva dans les bras d'un homme bien connu pour avoir expérimenté ce câlin le jour précédent.

- Salut mon petit filleul adoré, tu vas bien ?.

- Si.. Sirius t.. tu... m'é...tou...ffe.

- Oh, pardon.

Il le lâcha et Harry put enfin respirer.

- Mais sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?.

- Mais quelle question. Je suis venu passer du temps avec toi.

- Désolé mais je ne peux pas. Je dois aller chercher mes résultats.

- Alors je viens avec toi.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner.

- Mais si. Allez viens.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et Harry ferma la porte d'entrée derrière eux avec la clé que le veela lui a faite faire. Il avait même ajouté un porte clé en forme de dragon argenté. Ils sortirent finalement de la propriété et se mirent en chemin.

- Sirius ?.

- Hmm ?.

- Pourquoi tu ne brûles pas au contact du soleil ?.

De ce qu'il avait lu, les vampires devenaient cendres au contact du soleil. Alors pourquoi Sirius ne faisait pas pareil ?.

- Les Black sont une ancienne famille sang pur dont la devise est "toujours pur" mais ils cachaient un horrible secret, raconta Sirius avec une mystérieuse voix captivante. Un de mes ancêtres était un vampire. Et j'ai hérité de ces gènes. Mais je suis un vampire... spécial.

- Spécial ?, releva Harry.

- Disons que je suis un vampire quand on parle de leur rapidité ou quand on parle de calice. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait comme eux.

- Par exemple ?.

- Les véritables vampires brûlent au soleil et ont besoin de sang tous les jours. Moi, non, je n'est pas besoin de sang H24 mais une fois par semaine. Sinon je mange normalement comme tu as pu le voir hier et je vieillis, je ne suis pas immortel. Heureusement.

- En résumé, tu as les bons côtés d'un vampire mais pas les mauvais.

- C'est ça. Je me souviens de James, ton père, me dire une fois que j'avais de la chance d'être un vampire spécial. Tu sais mon petit filleul, tes parents étaient des personnes exceptionnelles.

Harry attendit encore un peu mais comme son parrain ne se décidait pas à parler, il lui demanda timidement:

- Tu peux me parler d'eux ?.

Sirius sembla ravi de cette question et entreprit de raconter de long en large sa rencontre avec ses parents, la création des Maraudeurs, le béguin de James qui se transforma en amour pour sa dulcinée.

- Et là, il reçut une autre baffe. Ça a laissé des traces de doigts pendant une semaine. Mais Conedrue ne baissa pas les bras et tu es le fruit de cet entêtement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du ministère de la magie.

Suite à la découverte des sorciers, ces derniers ont décidés de déménager leurs ministère, le rendant impressionnant, comme ceux des moldus.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de marbre noir et firent face à l'horrible statut vantant le mérite des sorciers. N'y prêtant pas attention, Sirius prit la petite main de Harry dans la sienne et le dirigea vers la réception pour plus d'informations.

- Bonjour, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je peux vous aider ?, demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

- Voilà, on m'a envoyé cette lettre, dit-il en lui tendant la lettre, et je me demandais où je devrais aller pour chercher les résultats de mon filleul. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez m'aider à régler mon problème.

- Naturellement.

Elle prit la lettre et la lut.

- C'est le deuxième étage.

- Merci beaucoup de votre aide.

Il reprit la main de son filleul et le dirigea gentiment vers les ascenseurs direction le deuxième étage. Quand il sortit de la machine, Harry croisa quelques visages qu'il avait aperçu à Poudlard mais il ne se souvenait pas de leurs noms. Sirius les mena devant un petit bureau.

- C'est pour les bulletins ?, grinça une voix morne.

- Oui.

- Attendez jusqu'à ce qu'on vous appelle. - Très bien.

Sirius les mena dans un coin et attendit, questionnant le brun de temps en temps sur les élèves.

- Pour la cinquième fois, je ne connais personne et ça me vas parfaitement.

- Pourquoi ?.

- Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas avoir affaire avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?.

- Sûrement à cause de mon absence d'argent.

Sirius le regarda incrédule.

- Mais tu as de l'argent.

- Si tu parles du coffre des Malfoy, sache que je ne...

- Mais je te parles de la fortune des Potter.

- Quoi ?.

- À ta majorité, tu acquis la fortune de la famille Potter et puisque tu auras 17 ans en Juillet.

- Sirius, en Juillet, j'aurai 16 ans. Maintenant j'ai 15 ans.

- La vache.

- Ça tu peux le dire.

- En tout cas. Je suis sûr que Draco te prêtera autant d'argent que tu veux.

- Je ne veux pas ça, grogna Harry, je ne veux que Draco dépense pour moi. Je.. j'ai l'impression que... qu'on me fait de la charité

- Écoute moi Harry. Je ne sais si Draco te l'as déjà dit mais pour lui, tu es son univers. S'il fait ça, ce n'est pas par charité, mais parce qu'il veut te faire plaisir. Tu vas être considéré comme un Malfoy donc légalement, cette argent aussi va t'appartenir. Mais, tu peux toujours le rembourser quand tu auras en ta possession l'argent des Potter.

- Mais Draco dit qu'il sera aussi un Potter donc l'argent sera le sien autant que le mien, dit Harry en fronçant ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés.

- Tu sais, techniquement, tu veux rembourser Draco avec VOTRE argent à cause de celui que tu as pris de VOTRE compte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?.

- C'est comme si tu veux te rembourser avec ton propre argent. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'argent de Draco est considéré comme le tien, tu n'as pas à le rembourser puisque tu utilises TON argent.

- Monsieur Harry Potter.

Le petit brun se dirigea vers la veille femme qui lui donna sa lettre sans même prendre la peine de le regarder. Mal élevée.

Il se retourna et rencontra Neville, son ami. Il le salua chaleureusement et prit des nouvelles de ses parents et de sa grand-mère.

- Tu es prêt Harry ?. Oh! Bonjour, je suis Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry et vous êtes ?.

- Lui c'est Neville Londubat, un très bon ami à moi.

- Enchanté.

- M.. moi de même.

- Tu veux venir déjeuner chez moi Neville ?.

La phrase de Harry fit sourir Sirius, son filleul avait enfin trouvé un chez lui. Il se doutait que Pétunia n'avait pas donné une vie convenable au petit brun et il se promit de tout faire pour lui faire oublier ses années chez elle.

- Je sais pas.

- Mais si.

- Et les notes ?.

- On va t'attendre. N'est-ce pas Sirius ?.

- Absolument.

Ils patientèrent un moment tout en discutant avec Neville, finalement, il entendit son nom, il partit et revint une minute plus tard avec une lettre dans sa main, celle de Harry était soigneusement cachée dans son sac. Ils sortirent tous les trois et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Harry et Draco. Sur le chemin, Harry vit un magasin pour les chats et décida d'aller voir s'il y avait un panier pour Minuit. Il entra avec son parrain et son ami et commencèrent à chercher séparément l'objet de Harry.

- Je l'ai trouvé.

Harry comme Neville partirent en direction de la voix et trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchèrent depuis une demi heure.

Après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, il décida de prendre un petit panier blanc très confortable. Il paya avec son argent - qu'il avait gagné en faisant de petits boulots chez ses anciens voisins- et sortit, contant de son achat.

Arrivé à la maison, Neville fit les gros yeux en voyant sa taille et sa beauté. Harry fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et les fit entrer tous les deux après ouvert la porte d'entrée. Il monta les marches, prit Minuit avec lui et l'emmena dans sa nouvelle chambre, il plaça le panier à côté du lit et demanda à Minuit ce qu'il en pensait.

\- C'est très confortable. Je crois que je vais vite m'y habituer./

Il redescendit pour préparer le déjeuner alors que Sirius expliquait quelque chose en défense contre les forces du mal à Neville. Quant à lui, il opta pour des spaghetti, c'est bon les spaghetti et tout le monde aime les spaghetti.

Le bruit de la porte qu'on claque le fit sortir de sa rêverie et il regarda avec un petit sourire Draco rentrer dans la cuisine, ce dernier se dirigea immédiatement vers lui avant de l'embrasser légèrement sur la bouche.

- Draco, laisse moi te présenter un très bon ami à moi Neville Londubat. Neville voici Draco Malfoy.

- Enchanté de te connaître Neville.

- Moi aussi monsieur Malfoy.

- Je t'en prie appelle moi Draco.

Harry termina la préparation du repas au moment même où Narcissa se présenta dans toute sa splendeur dans la cuisine, voulant déjeuner avec eux pour faire plus ample connaissance avec son future gendre.

Avec un mince soupir, Draco mit la table pour cinq et tout le monde se mit à table. Draco au bout de celle - ci, Harry à côté de lui, en face de ce dernier Neville et Sirius et en face de ce dernier Narcissa.

Le déjeuner commença avec les bavardages de Narcissa et Sirius qui se chamaillaient gentiment.

- Mais puisque je te dis que le gris est le nouveau noir.

- Et je te répète que c'est le noir le nouveau noir.

- Et donc Neville, tu es un camarade de Harry ?.

- Oui. Je lui ai d'ailleurs fait promettre de m'inviter au mariage.

- Je ne manquerais pas de te l'envoyer moi-même.

- Et pour les futurs bébés cousin ?.

- Les mini-mini-Conedrue ?. Mais c'est évident qu'ils vont avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent. Comme mini-Lunard.

- Moi aussi je suis du même avis.

C'est quoi cette famille de dingue au moins Draco était...

- Les vêtements ?, mais il en faut au moins 50 tenues les deux premiers mois. C'est important leurs habits.

... normal. Sérieux ?, 50 tenues ?. Pour un bébé ?. Au moins il restait...

- Et toi Neville ?.

- 50 tenues c'est pas assez. Ils faut les changer au moins 4 fois tous les jours. Un le matin, un l'après midi, un le soir, et un la nuit.

... personne en fait. Harry se demandait sérieusement s'il était normal ou fou. Avec ces personnes à côté de lui. Il doutait sérieusement de sa santé mental en continuant de vouloir entrer dans cette famille.

Décidant d'assouvir sa curiosité, il prit son sac qui était dans la cuisine et ouvrit sa lettre.

_Potions E_

_DCFM O_

_Métamorphose O_

_Sortilèges O_

_Botanique E_

_SCM E_

_Runes anciennes O_

_Arithmancie O._

_Félicitation Mr Potter. Vous êtes le premier de votre année, comme toujours. Continuez sur cette cette voie._

_Sincèrement,_

_Minerva McGonnagall,_

_Directrice adjointe._

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Harry aimait beaucoup la pluie, il la trouvait rassurante et l'aidait beaucoup à réfléchir. Et aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de réfléchir donc cette pluie était la bienvenue. Assit sur le lit, en face de la fenêtre, il réfléchissait à Draco. Depuis quelques temps, il pensait beaucoup à lui, à ces cheveux soyeux dont il adorait passer la main, ses yeux orages dont il ne se lassait jamais de voir, son visage magnifique dont il ne cesserait jamais de contempler, son corps de rêve dont il essayait de ne pas baver en le voyant se muscler les bras, ses muscles dont il avait terriblement envie de les toucher, sa bouche dont il quémandait toujours des baisers. Lui dont il ne pouvait s'en priver. Ceci était ses pensées les plus sages. S'il s'écoutait vraiment, il dirait qu'il avait tout simplement envie de lui arracher ses vêtements et de faire l'amour avec lui. Il avait été terriblement content quand il comprit que Draco était vierge comme lui. Personne ne le touchera à part lui. Ça, c'est un autre problème, sa jalousie. Il détestait quand quelqu'un draguait le veela, ce qui arrivait tout le temps. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher ou effleurer Son Draco.

Ça aussi c'était un problème, sa possessivité, il voulait le blond rien qu'à lui - ce qui était déjà le cas -.

\- Tu es amoureux Harry./

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant la voix de son gardien dans sa tête.

\- Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas amoureux. Je suis juste... /

\- Juste quoi ?./

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, à la place, il médita sur les paroles de Minuit.

\- Je suis... amoureux ?./

\- Oui./

Amoureux ?. Un mot qui résumait parfaitement la situation. Il était tombé amoureux de Draco. Amoureux. Il paniqua un peu. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un et il ne savait ce qu'il devait faire. Comment se comporter avec lui. Comment le lui dire. Maintenant ou plus tard ?. Il ne devait pas trop attendre quand même. S'il lui disait...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur un Draco trempé jusqu'au os.

- Tiens, t'es la toi. Tu devrais être content qu'il pleut, toi qui adore la pluie.

Oui, Draco le connaissait par cœur. Ce qui fit battre son cœur plus rapidement.

- Il pleut des cordes dehors, pesta Draco, moi qui voulait faire une balade avec toi, c'est fichu.

Draco entra dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements neufs, de mauvaise humeur. Pas à cause de la pluie non. Ce qui le préoccupait était Harry. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et le jour fatidique approche à grands pas. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas pousser Harry mais le temps presse et le mariage veela nécessite les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Or si Harry ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui, il devait le laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon ne le voit mourir, le cœur brisé.

C'est décidé, il lui en parlerai dès sa sortie de la douche. Il se construira un visage froid et lui demandera de partir s'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui. Oui, c'était la seule chose qu'il puisse faire pour le moment. Mais son expression ne dura pas longtemps quand il vut Harry se triturer les doigts en se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement. Un truc clochait.

- Harry ça ne va pas ?.

Harry avait décidé de lui déclarer ses sentiments quand il sortirait de la douche mais, il ne put trouver le courage de le faire. Draco mit sa main sur sa joue en le regardant avec inquiétude.

- Harry ça ne va pas ?.

- Je.. je..

- Tu... ?.

Retrouvant son courage légendaire dû à son statut de Gryffondor, il embrassa le blond légèrement sur les lèvres pour se donner un peu plus de courage avant de murmurer doucement:

- Je.. crois que je... t'aime.

- Quoi ?, murmura Draco. Tu peux répéter ?, j'ai rien entendu.

- Je crois que je.. t'aime, dit Harry cette fois-ci avec un peu plus de voix.

Draco n'osait pas trop y croire. Son compagnon l'aimait ?. Mais c'est trop géniale.

- Vraiment ?.

Harry hocha la tête, ne regardant pas encore Draco dans les yeux. C'est pour ça qu'il lâcha un petit cri quand il fut dans les airs, Draco tournant sur lui-même. Tout ce qu'il put faire c'était de s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber en entourant de ses jambes la taille de Draco et ses bras enserrant doucement le cou de ce dernier, à l'image d'un koala s'accrochant à un arbre.

- Je suis tellement heureux. Si tu savais. J'avais peur que tu ne ressente rien pour moi. Mais ça fait tellement de bien d'entendre ça. Je t'aime aussi Harry. Merlin je t'adore.

Harry, ému au plus haut point, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de serrer un peu plus Draco dans ses bras. Trouvant enfin la personne idéale pour lui et ce, pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît. Review please.


	9. La demande en mariage et les conséquence

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas combien cette histoire va avoir de chapitres mais pas beaucoup, peut-être 14 ou 15. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui sont vraiment adorables. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise. Désolé pour les fautes, je n'ai pas trop le temps de les corriger.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est à moi.

**/! \ Cette histoire contient un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. /!\**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf: La demande en mariage et les conséquences. **

Draco fut dans les nuages toute une semaine suivant la confession de son compagnon. Rien n'aurait pu le rendre triste. Toute la famille s'était demandé ce qu'il avait fumé jusqu'à entendre discrètement un "je t'aime" de la bouche du brun pendant une conversation "intime" - qui n'était plus si intime puisque toute la famille espionnait toute leurs conversations - dans la cuisine. Depuis, Narcissa et Sirius étaient intenables, préparant le mariage sans l'avis des futur mariés. Ils voulaient économiser du temps.

Harry, lui, était très heureux, il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait, C'est-à-dire une famille à lui, même si elle était bizarre à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Draco dans la cuisine . Il en avait toujours rêvé dès son plus jeune âge, et il trouvait enfin ce qu'il désirait.

- Celle-là ?.

- Non elle est trop grosse, choisis plutôt ça. Elle est jolie.

- Tu rigoles c'est minuscule. Et celle-ci ?.

- Encore grosse mais ça va tu fais des efforts.

- M ouais, cherche au lieu de te moquer de moi Nev'.

- Mais bien sûr Draco.

Le blond avait appelé Neville hier soir avec le téléphone de Harry discrètement pour lui demander un petit service. Et maintenant, ils étaient dans un bijouterie pour choisir une bague de fiançailles pour Harry. Draco ne savait pas vraiment les goûts de son compagnon concernant la taille des perles précieuses mais Neville, qui était devenu officiellement le meilleur ami de Harry et accessoirement un membre de la famille folle dingue comme se plaisait à le dire Harry, savait exactement ce que son ami détestait mais pas ce qu'il aimait. Au moins, il était sûr de ne pas choisir quelque chose que son compagnon allait détester.

Si Draco voulait un gros diamant pour son compagnon, Neville privilégiait plutôt les petits, son argument était que Harry ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop voyant et Draco ne voulait pas quelque chose de complètement effacé.

- Celle-là ?.

- Elle est encore minuscule mais c'est bon tu fais des efforts.

Ils cherchèrent encore un peu avant de trouver LA perle rare, et sous les commentaires positifs du brun, Draco acheta la bague que son compagnon allait a-do-rer.

Il allait emmener Harry à Paris, la ville la plus romantique du monde, pour sa demande en mariage. Cette idée venait de Sirius qui racontait celle du père de Harry et il voulait absolument la refaire pour son compagnon - Mais de façon différente-, lui qui adorait cette histoire.

Il rentra chez lui, très content de son achat et allait crier le nom du petit brun quand sa voix s'éleva légèrement depuis le salon.

- Oui on y va demain.

-...

- Oui, c'est ça, on rentre le lundi après midi.

Il parlait au téléphone, et comme il ne voulait pas le déranger, il attendit sagement la fin de la conversation téléphonique.

- Tu crois ?.

- ...

- Hermione, c'est pas parce que...

- ...

- C'est pas la question.

- ...

- Franchement, non je ne l'épouserait pas.

- ...

Son coeur se serra, Harry ne voulait pas se marier ?. Il eut subitement envie de pleurer.

- Tu es sûr qu'il va le faire ?.

- ...

- Je crois oui. En fait j'en suis sûr.

-..

Il était sûr qu'il ne fallait pas l'épouser ?. Mais pourquoi il ne lui disait pas ?.

- Merci. J'en aurai sûrement besoin. Je crois que je vais te laisser. A plus.

Draco avait mal mais il s'efforça de garder le sourire, ne voulant pas inquiéter son compagnon, il voulait profiter encore un peu avant que la mort ne vienne l'emporter.

Paris était vraiment une ville magnifique, ils avaient pris le train vendredi en fin d'après midi pour arriver tard le soir ( Nda: je ne fais que des suppositions. Ceci n'est pas vrai. Du moins je crois.). Draco avait conduit son compagnon jusqu'à l'hôtel 5 étoiles dont il avait réservé une chambre spacieuse. Harry ne prit même pas là peine de changer de vêtements et s'écroula sans aucune grâce sur le lit, s'endormant sitôt sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Draco rit un peu, sortant une petite boîte en noir, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait prise avec lui. Mais il était trop fatigué pour réellement se concentrer, néanmoins, il prit la peine de changer de vêtements, en faisant de même avec Harry grâce à la magie. Il s'écroula lui aussi sur le lit, prit Harry dans ses bras et s'endormit.

Samedi était consacré à une visite guidée de Paris, ils avaient vu le musée du Louvre, la cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris, la Tour Eiffel, les champs-Élysées.

Le dimanche, ils faisaient du shopping pour la famille qui les avait clairement menacé de torture s'il ne les faisait pas. Famille de dingue. Donc ils firent les boutiques jusqu'à épuisement.

- Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ?

- Teddy est un gosse. N'importe quelle peluche lui plairait.

- T'as raison.

Le soir, Harry se mordit la lèvre anxieusement, il était sûr que Draco allait lui demander en mariage, il avait vu la petite boîte mais il ne l'avait pas ouverte, par respect. Et maintenant, Draco était allongé sur le lit, un magazine en mains et pas du tout décidé à faire cette demande. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'assit à côté de lui alors que Draco lisait toujours.

- Draco ?.

- Hmm ?.

- Elle est où ma demande en mariage ?.

Direct dans le vif du sujet. Pas mieux comme introduction.

- Tu ne veux pas te marier. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à le faire.

- Qu... quoi ?.

- J'ai entendu ta discussion avec Hermione avant qu'on ne vienne ici, tu disais clairement que tu ne voulais pas te marier. J'accepte ton choix.

Même si c'est douloureux.

À sa grande surprise, Harry éclata de rire, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter alors que Draco le regardait, surpris. Finalement il se calma et le blond put enfin avoir une vraie conversation.

- Elle m'a demandé si quelqu'un d'autre que toi m'aurait demandé en mariage, j'aurais accepté ou non. Je lui ai répondu non. Et elle m'a fait un cours comme quoi, j'acceptais de t'épouser justement parce que c'est toi. Je ne voulais pas trop avoir un espoir sans fondement. Elle m'a demandé si je dirai oui si tu me le demandais et j'ai répondu oui. Pour la fin, je me suis souhaité bon courage face à ta mère et mon parrain. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont commencé les préparatifs sans nous consulter.

Draco se traita d'idiot, Harry ne le repoussait pas, il l'acceptait. Prenant précipitamment la petite boîte et la mattant dans sa poche, il prit la mais de son compagnon et accéléra le pas en direction de la Tour Eiffel. Heureusement que leurs hôtel n'était qu'à quelques minutes de la merveille (Nda: Encore une fois des suppositions.).

Draco monta dans la Tour Eiffel. Pas tout en haut mais assez pour voir la vaste ville de Paris s'étendant à leurs pieds lumineuse en cette soirée. Il y avait encore quelques touristes mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se concentrant totalement sur son compagnon qui le regardait sans comprendre. Il lui prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux, se fichant comme de sa première couche que tout le monde les regardaient.

- Avant ta rencontre, je me suis toujours demandé comment tu étais, si tu me laisserais une chance de t'aimer comme je veux t'aimer. Je me suis toujours imaginé notre première rencontre dans un jour de printemps, avec les fleurs tomber au-dessus de nous, un peu comme dans les mangas, mais au lieu de ça, je t'ai sauvé d'un loup qui voulait dévorer, dit-il en riant légèrement de concert avec son compagnon sur sa dernière phrase, notre premier baiser, je l'imaginais magique, ce qui étais le cas rassure toi. Je voulais que ma demande en mariage soit la plus romantique et la plus marquante de ta vie. Et j'ai vu que tu étais fasciné par celle de ton père, alors je voulais faire pareil.

- Harry, pour te dire la vérité, ma vie étais nul sans toi, avec toi, je me sens vivant, complet et surtout aimé. Je te le dis clairement, je t'aime, je suis fou de toi, je suis dingue de toi et mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. Je sais que ça fait cliché et guimauve mais c'est la vérité la plus pure que je puisse te révéler. J'aime tout de toi, que se soit ta façon de sourire, de rire, ton côté adorable et mignon, ta petite taille ou tes petites mains. J'aime tout de toi. Tu es mon univers et je sais que je n'arriverai pas à survivre sans toi à mes côtés pour me guider ou m'aider avec ta présence. Alors je te le demande à genou.

Draco mit un genou par terre et sortit la boîte contenant sa bague.

- Harry James Potter, veux-tu m'épouser ?.

Harry hocha bêtement la tête, ne pouvant rien dire pour le moment, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer, au contraire des touristes qui pleuraient tout leurs saoul. Avec un petit sourire, Draco prit la petite boîte et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur de la petite boîte de velours, un magnifique anneau d'argent brillant réposait entre deux plis de velours. C'était assez simple mais élégant, avec des diamants et des émeraudes décorant le pourtour de l'anneau, cependant c'était la plus belle chose qu'Harry n'ai jamais vu.

Tendrement, Draco prit sa main gauche et glissa le petit anneau à son doigt, admirant son œuvre avant de se lever et de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant sur ses lèvres pleines. Les touristes applaudissaient ce couple magnifique qui durera toute la vie.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble, main dans la main, rigolant de tout et de rien, Harry admirait de temps en temps son nouveau bijou, fier de le porter. Ça vie prenait un nouveau tournant, un nouveau sens, et il en était ravi.

- Arrête de la regarder comme ça.

- Je peux pas m'en empêcher, elle est magnifique. J'ai pensé que tu allais sûrement me ramener un diamant immense.

- C'est ce que j'allais faire mais Neville m'en a empêché.

- Comment ça ?.

- Ben, je l'ai appelé pour qu'il m'aide avec la bague. Je choisissais le gros et lui le très petit. Au final, on a opté pour cette bague. Maintenant tu arrêtes sinon je te l'enlève.

- Impossible. Tu as rêvé de ce moment depuis notre rencontre, lui dit Harry taquin.

- Mouais c'est pas faux.

Ils rentrèrent finalement dans leurs chambre d'hôtel et s'écroulèrent comme une masse sur le lit, ils prirent néanmoins le temps de mettre leurs pyjama et de se blottir l'un contre l'autre avant qu'ils ne partent au pays des rêves.

- Alors comment ça c'est passé mon petit filleul adoré ?.

- Génial. Paris est vraiment une ville splendide.

Ils étaient le mardi et toute la famille sauf Blaise, Neville et Hermione qui était devenue vraiment proche de Harry était réunie pour le déjeuner, tous le monde voulaient savoir en détail leurs petit voyage en amoureux et prendre leurs cadeaux au passage. Mais ça c'était un détail.

- Vous êtes allés voir la Tour Eiffel tout en haut ?.

- Oui Sirius.

- Oh vous avez de la chance, Sev' ne voulait pas.

- Il n'est pas question que je grimpe tout en haut.

- Pourtant je te fais grimper tout le temps au rideau et t'adore ça, susurra Sirius audible pour tous.

- Sirius, il y a des enfants ici, s'indigna Tonks.

- Il y a que Teddy mais il ne comprendra pas.

- Et Harry ?, je te rappelle qu'il n'a que 15 ans.

- Il comprend, n'est-ce pas Harry ?.

- Non.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui sauf Draco, halluciné.

- Ben quoi ?.

- Tu.. tu ne comprends pas, balbutia Sirius.

- Non. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, demanda Harry curieux.

- S'envoyer en l'air si tu préfères.

- Vous allez faire un voyage en avion ?, demanda Harry surpris.

Encore une fois, toute la famille sauf Draco le regarda, soit il se foutait de leurs gueules, soit il était sérieux.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard Harry, je te le montrerai si tu veux, dit finalement le blond à son compagnon.

- Promis ?.

- Promis.

Tout joyeux, Harry l'embrassa sur la joue et continua de manger ses pommes de terres sous le regard interloqué des convives. Draco, voyant ça, décida de changer de sujet et leur dire son nouveau statut de fiancé:

- Au fait, maman, faut que tu nous aides pour le mariage. Toi aussi Sirius.

- Entendu mon chéri, répondit distraitement sa mère avant que l'information n'atteigne enfin son cerveau.

- Félicitation tous les deux.

Suivis des autres personnes entourant la table.

- Il faut absolument trouver une date.

- Et le nombre d'invités, ajouta Sirius.

- L'endroit parfait pour ça. Je propose le manoir Malfoy, il a un jardin sublime.

- Les décorations.

- N'oublions pas les fleurs.

- Et les plats.

- Les tenues.

- Les garçons d'honneurs.

- On a beaucoup de travail à faire Sirius.

- Je sais cousine. En tous cas félicitation au deux futur Malfoy.

- On peut pas être les deux Potter ?, demanda Harry à Draco.

- Si tu veux.

- Impossible, dit Lucius d'une voix calme. Excuse moi Harry mais Potter n'a pas de poids politique, depuis la mort de James Potter. Malfoy est un nom plus respecté et en plus, il a une influence politique qu'on ne peut négliger.

Toute la bonne humeur de Harry partit sur son visage pour laisser place à une froideur... dérangeante.

- Excusez moi si mon nom de famille vous dérange parce qu'il n'a pas de poids politique comme vous dites. La prochaine fois, mon père essayera de rester en vie pour le bien politique. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Il sortit de la table, marmonnant un " je t'en foutrait moi de la politique" en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. En bas, tous le monde regarda Lucius.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?.

- Oui, s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.

- Tu ne devais en aucun cas entrer dans leur conversation mon chéri, commença Narcissa.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Sirius, c'est leurs mariage, à eux de décider comment ils veulent s'appeler.

- De plus, ajouta Tonks, Draco est autant un Potter qu'un Malfoy.

- Et franchement, dit Severus, tu n'as eu aucun tact, le gosse est un Gryffondor impulsif. Et toi tu lui jete ça à la figure. Même moi je ne ferais pas ça.

- Son père est mort, dit Remus d'une voix douce, c'est un souvenir assez difficile à surmonter, et toi tu lui dit qu'il devait rester en vie seulement pour la politique ?.

- Père, termina Draco, avec tous le respect que je te dois, c'était une conversation privé et Harry tient beaucoup à son nom de famille. Ce n'était pas bien du tout de le dénigrer comme ça. Je vais le voir.

Il sortit lui aussi de la table et monta les escaliers, traversa le couloir, entra doucement dans la chambre et constata sans grande surprise que les rideaux de velours vert forêt du lit étaient tiré pour cacher ce qui se trouvait dans le lit.

- Harry ?.

- Laisse moi.

Draco s'approcha doucement, monta les trois marches et ouvrit les rideaux, trouvant Harry adossé au dos du lit, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, mettant son menton sur ses genoux, son regard dans le vide.

- Chaton...

Mais Harry tourna subitement la tête vers lui et le regarda de ses yeux magnifiques.

- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne veux pas me marier avec toi. J'en ai très envie mais...

- Je sais, dit simplement le veela en caressant doucement les cheveux de son compagnon qui s'était approché de lui. Je sais que tu veux te marier avec moi et je comprends que tu veuilles garder ton nom de famille. C'est la seule chose qu'il te reste d'eux.

- Tu m'en veux pas ?.

- Bien sûr que non, le rassura Draco avec un doux sourire, et puis je trouve que Draco Potter fait classe. Pas autant Harry Malfoy mais bon, je survivrai.

Harry pouffa de rire, décidément, il avait très bien choisis son future mari.

- Et toi, dit-il finalement, tu penses quoi ?.

- Dans les deux cas, je suis pour. Tout ce que je veux c'est me marier avec toi, qu'importe le nom de famille. Je suis un Potter autant que tu es un Malfoy. Si moi je n'arrive pas à départager, c'est donc toi qui choisis.

Le petit brun lui fit un petit sourire. Draco l'embrassa dans les cheveux et le laissa réfléchir encore un peu. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité. Il se fichait du nom tant qu'il était marié avec lui. Il allait fermer la porte mais une main blanche l'arrêta, il se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec son père.

- Il est sur le lit.

Et il partit retrouver sa mère qui l'assaillit de questions sur ses goûts pour la décoration et la nourriture.

Du côté de Lucius, il entra dans la chambre et refit le même chemin que son fils, trouvant son future gendre qui le regardait, il s'assit sur le lit et commença son petit discours.

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir dit ce genre de choses Harry, il est vrai que j'ai manqué beaucoup de tact et que cette conversation était privée. Mais je maintient ce que j'ai dit et tu sais maintenant ce que j'en pense. Néanmoins, c'est votre décision à tout les deux et non la mienne. Mais puis-je te demander pourquoi tu veux tant garder ton nom de famille ?. On a des suppositions mais rien de véridique.

- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et être un Potter est la seule chose qu'il me reste d'eux, si je changes de nom de famille, je.. j'ai l'impression de les trahir.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas en changeant de nom que tu vas les trahir. Tu as les gènes de tes parents en toi, c'est ce qui fait de toi leur fils et un Potter. Tu vas peut-être changer de nom mais au fond, tu seras toujours le fils de Lily et James Potter. Quoiqu'il arrive. Tu comprends ?, après un hochement de tête il continua. C'est ça ce qu'ils t'ont offert, leur gènes. Ne l'oublie jamais, un nom ne change pas qui tu es vraiment au fond de toi ni ton ascendance.

Et il le laissa méditer sur ces paroles. En bas, il trouva sa femme questionner son fils sur les différents choix de fleurs.

- Le mariage est dans un mois je vous signale.

- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer quelque chose.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de les laisser, tu pourras revenir demain avec de nouvelles idées, proposa Lucius en sauvant inconsciemment son fils.

- C'est une très bonne idée, allons y, on a beaucoup de choses à faire et à voir.

- Oui.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît. Review please. ( beaucoup de reviews. )


	10. L'événement tant attendu: Le mariage

Salut les gens. Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira.

Je n'aime pas trop les Malfoy-Potter ou Potter-Malfoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas beaucoup.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et Hinanoyuki je peux prendre cette image pour un autre chapitre ? ( yeux de chat botté.)

Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est à moi.

**/! \ Cette histoire contient un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. /! \**

* * *

**Chapitre dix: L'événement tant attendu: Le mariage.**

Finalement, il fut décidé de célébrer le mariage le 2 août, 150 personnes seront présentes au mariage, les quelques employés dont Draco affectionne, plus les contacts de Lucius, les amies de Narcissa, Neville, Daphné, Hermione et son petit ami Ronald Weasley ainsi que sa famille.

La première rencontre de Ron avec Harry était faite par hasard. Alors que ce dernier parlait avec Harmione, Ron apparut soudainement et invita sa petite amie pour un restaurant, le brun aussi. Autant dire qu'entre eux, ce fut le coup de foudre, en amitié bien sûr, ils parlaient de n'importe quoi facilement, Ron était quelqu'un de génial, il parlait beaucoup sans pour autant être bavard. Harry fut tout de suite ami avec lui et lui promit de l'inviter au mariage avec sa famille dont il avait entendu parler.

L'endroit était le manoir Malfoy, il possédait un jardin magnifique ainsi qu'une salle de bal gigantesque. Les fleurs étaient des lys, souvenir de sa mère dont le nom signifiait lys. Les décorations étaient élégantes et raffinées. Les plats étaient choisis et faits par un chef français très connu et très apprécié de par son restaurant aux mets succulents. Les garçons d'honneurs étaient Neville pour Harry et Blaise pour Draco. Tout était prêt pour la cérémonie qui se déroulera dans trois jours. Tout sauf la tenue de Harry, et faut dire c'était pas gagné d'avance. C'est pour ça qu'il était sûr ce tabouret, avec ce tailleur qui tournait autour de lui, chez les parents Malfoy et en présence de Narcissa et Sirius. Le tailleur proposait des tenues au future marié qui refusait tout en bloc sous le regards amusé des deux cousins.

- Je propose une robe...

- Pas question que je me déguise en fille, trouvez autre chose

- Mais..

- J'ai dit non. Trouvez quelque chose avec un pantalon.

- Un pantalon avec une tunique peut-être ?, proposa finalement Narcissa.

- Faut voir, elle ressemble à quoi ?.

Elle lui montra un prototype avec sa baguette. La tunique était simple mais élégante, elle arrivait à mis-cuisse et légèrement fondue sur les côtés, de couleur argenté avec des filets émeraudes et un pantalon argenté. Des bottes arrivant aux genoux complétaient le tout. Ses cheveux étaient laissés libres et cascadaient sur son dos. Magnifique. Il choisit tout de suite cette tenue sans remarquer que les couleurs étaient celle de Serpentard ainsi que le regard reconnaissant que jeta le tailleur à sa patronne.

En allant au bureau de travail de son fiancé, il remarqua Astoria avec vieille femme mais il n'y fit pas trop attention. Se concentrant davantage sur la route avec son sac avec lui contenant le cadeau de Draco. Son anniversaire était passé mais il voulait lui offrir un petit quelque chose.

Il entra par la porte et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui le mena en haut. Il salua la secrétaire de Draco, Amy, et entra dans le bureau de celui-ci.

- Salut, l'accueillit Draco avec un petit bisou sur la tempe.

- Salut.

- Tu as terminé avec ta tenue ?.

- Ouais, c'est Narcissa qui m'a aidé.

- Très bien.

Le petit brun sortit son cadeau et le présenta à Draco.

- Qu'est-ce c'est ?.

- Ton cadeau d'anniversaire. C'était le 5 Juin et c'est un peu tard mais... je voulais t'en offrir un.

- Merci.

Le veela l'ouvrit doucement, trouvant une boîte à l'intérieur, il l'ouvrit et trouva un petit bracelet avec un cœur comme seule décoration.

- Ça a appartenu à ma mère, expliqua Harry sous le regard intrigué de son veela, elle l'a donnée à Remus qui me l'a apporté hier. Dans une lettre, elle m'a expliqué que je ne devais le donner qu'à la personne que j'aime, et comme c'est toi que j'aime, j'ai pensé pouvoir te l'offrir. Le pendentif peut s'ouvrir et à l'intérieur se trouve une photo de nous quand nous étions à Paris. Ça te plaît ?.

Draco ne trouvait rien à dire, ce cadeau était parfait. Il avait pensé que Harry avait oublié son anniversaire mais ce cadeau prouvait le contraire.

Ne trouvant rien à dire, il prit son Harry dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille que c'était parfait.

- Ton anniversaire est demain n'est-ce pas ?.

- Oui pourquoi ?.

- Je t'emmène dans un restaurant.

- Draco..

- C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 16 ans, contra le blond, faut célébrer ça.

- J'ai le choix ?.

- Bien sûr que non chaton.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grogna le dît chaton.

- Désolé, je peux pas m'en empêcher chaton.

Sur ce, il ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry tout en souriant doucement en voyant son fiancé bouder.

Draco se baissa légèrement pour embrasser son compagnon mais au dernier moment, une furie défonça la porte. Une furie qu'il détestait particulièrement.

- Comment peux-tu épouser ce gosse alors que je suis ta fiancée, cracha Astoria Greengrass suivie de la mère de cette dernière.

- Tu n'es pas ma fiancée.

- Mais enfin Monsieur Malfoy, tenta la femme, nous avons discuté avec votre mère et elle trouve ce mariage grotesque. Elle...

- Comment elle peut le trouver grotesque alors que c'est elle qui nous a aidée à tout planifier Harry et moi.

- Elle... elle m'a appelé il y a une heure...

- Elle était avec moi, dit Harry en voyant les yeux de Draco devenir incertain. Elle m'a aidée à trouver ma tenue pour le mariage. En plus elle est très heureuse de cet événement.

- On s'en fout de ça, cria Astoria, nos mères ont signés un contrat disant clairement que nous allons nous marier quand j'aurai 21 ans.

- Elle n'a pas fait ça.

- Mais voyons, elles en parlent depuis notre enfance.

- Ta mère en parle depuis notre enfance, la mienne non.

- Mais...

- Je vais me marier dans trois jours Astoria, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir.

- Mr Malfoy, ce mariage est interdit, intervint la mère en voulant que sa fille se marie avec Draco.

- Pourquoi ?.

- Harry Potter a 15 ans donc un mineur et par la loi, c'est interdit.

- Si vous regardez bien dans la loi, intervint ce dernier, vous trouverez que les veelas peuvent se marier avec leurs compagnons même si ces derniers sont mineurs, hors Draco est un veela et moi son compagnon.

- Amy, cria Draco, appelle la sécurité s'il te plaît.

- Non Draco, je t'aime, pas comme ce gamin trop gâté, essaya la blonde avec une petite voix triste, espérant probablement de lui faire changer d'avis.

- Ne l'insulte pas, répliqua froidement Draco, pas dupe.

- Mais...

- Écoute moi Astoria, je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Je te détestais quand nous étions gamins et cela n'a jamais changé. Tu m'insupporte et je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Hors de ma vue.

Totalement humilié, Astoria s'avança et le gifla de toute ses forces avant que la sécurité n'arrive et ne l'emmène.

Resté seul avec Harry au bureau, il se dirigea lentement vers le canapé et s'y assit, posant sa main sur sa blessure où on percevait déjà les traces de doigts.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ai fait ça, dit Draco.

- Moi non plus. Laisse moi voir.

Il enleva délicatement la main de Draco et regarda la blessures légèrement bleu.

- Elle n'y est pas allé de main morte.

- Tu peux me soigner ?, demanda Draco d'une voix enfantine et une moue irrésistible.

- Si nos enfants avaient ta petite moue, personne ne pourra leurs dire non, dit distraitement Harry sans se rendre compte de sa phrase.

Draco, au contraire, entendit la réponse, et eut envie de sauter de joie. Harry pensait aux enfants, son Harry voulait une famille. Et avec lui en plus.

Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait merveilleuse.

- C'est sûr.

Le petit brun rigola un peu, puis il soigna la blessure de Draco, pour poser juste après un petit bisou sur cette même joue.

Le blond tourna la tête vers son compagnon et dit d'une voix sensuelle.

- Et maintenant, puis-je avoir mon baiser ou devrais-je attendre ?.

- Viens le chercher.

- Avec plaisir.

Il posa immédiatement ses lèvres sur celle de son fiancé, prenant tout son temps pour savourer le goût des lèvres de Harry, mais bien vite, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son fiancé, laissant sa langue explorer le moindre recoin de sa bouche avant de manquer d'air et de mettre fin au baiser.

Le lendemain, ils sortirent tous les deux pour aller à un restaurant pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Harry. Ils passèrent une soirée très agréable, entre rire et discussions, cette même complicité entre eux qui se manifestait chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Une soirée très agréable en somme.

Draco laissa son cadeau sur le lit, bien en évidence pour Harry alors que lui allait garer la voiture.

Le petit brun rentra dans la chambre et trouva son cadeau sur le lit, il le prit et l'ouvrit délicatement, trouvant un album photo contenant des photos de ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais connus. C'était un cadeau magnifique qui le laissa ébahi. Il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé toutes ses photos mais il l'en remercia, il n'avait pas beaucoup de photos de ses parents et ce cadeau était merveilleux.

Quand Draco entra dans la chambre, il constata que Harry regardait les photos de ses parents. En fait, Sirius et Remus l'avaient beaucoup aidé dans sa recherche du cadeau parfait pour son compagnon parfait. Quand le brun le vit, il referma l'album, le mit sur le bureau et s'approcha de lui.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose. Deux choses en fait. En fait j'ai beaucoup réfléchit et avec les mots que ton père m'a dit, je.. j'ai pris une décision. Pour le nom.

- On en a déjà discuté, c'est Potter.

Harry secoua un peu la tête.

- Non. J'ai décidé pour le nom de Malfoy.

- Harry...

- J'ai longuement réfléchi, et moi aussi je trouve que Harry Malfoy est plus classe que Draco Potter.

Malgré lui, Draco sourit un peu.

- Je t'ai dit que j'ai réfléchi, je veux porter le nom de celui que j'aime. Tu as tant fait pour moi que je peux bien faire une petite concession.

- Chaton...

- En plus, je veux montrer au monde entier que je suis à toi, et quoi de mieux qu'être un Malfoy.

- Tu es sûr ?.

- Oui.

- Bien, alors nous serons des Malfoy.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire avant de se lever sur la pointe de pieds et de l'embrasser.

- Et là deuxième chose ?, demanda Draco après avoir obtenu son baiser.

- En fait, je t'ai caché quelque chose.

Le veela haussa un sourcil, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Minuit n'est pas mon familier.

- C'est tout ?

- Laisse moi finir. Comme je le disais, Minuit n'est pas mon familier mais mon... gardien.

- Pardon ?, demanda Draco.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, à la place, il se dégagea de ses bras et souleva son T-shirt, laissant Draco admirer sa marque.

Le blond regarda sans comprendre son mari lever sa tunique et allait dire quelque chose mais sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge en voyant la marque de son Harry. Comme tous les sang-pur, il avait entendu parler des porteurs mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que son compagnon en soit un. Son fiancé était plein de surprises.

- Tu.. tu.. es un..

- Porteur, oui. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dut plus tôt.

- Ce.. c'est pas grave. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et comment tu l'a sû ?

- Et bien, tout as commencé..

Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, du début à la fin, sans omettre aucun détail.

- Tu es vraiment plein de surprises, dit finalement Draco. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer avec toi.

OoO

- Tu n'as rien oublié ?.

- Non.

- Ton pyjama ?.

- C'est fait.

- Ta trousse de toilette ?.

- C'est fait.

- Ta tenue de mariage ?.

- C'est fait.

- Minuit ?.

- Il est là.

- Tu as fait tes affaires pour la lune de miel ?.

- Oui.

- Très bien mon petit filleul adoré, dit au revoir à ton veela et on peut y aller.

Il laissa les deux amoureux tranquilles pendant qu'il allait se servir des délicieux cookies. Ses gâteaux étaient à damner un saint et il espérait apprendre le secret de son filleul et les déguster avec la sang de son mari.

- Au revoir Draco, on se reverra au mariage.

- Pourquoi tu veux y aller aujourd'hui ?, chouina faussement Draco.

- C'est une tradition moldue de ne pas se voir un jour avant le mariage.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Au revoir chaton. On se verra demain.

Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres avant que Harry ne s'en aille chez son parrain.

Le mariage était demain et il avait hâte. Il pourrait enfin s'unir complètement avec son compagnon. Il bavait déjà sur le corps de ce dernier qu'il avait déjà senti contre lui et il n'en pouvait plus des douches froides ainsi que les travaux manuels. Mais demain allait être un nouveau jour. Vraiment. Sa vie était parfaite.

Le soir, dans sa chambre, Harry attendait Chuck avec Minuit à ses côtés, il voulait des renseignements à propos du mariage et il allait en avoir.

Il frissona un peu en se souvenant d'une bouteille remplie de sang. Le sang de Sev'. Ce dernier ne pouvait donner son sang quand il était fatiguée. Donc Sirius en prenait d'une bouteille. Il avait presque vomit en voyant son parrain le boire pendant le repas. Et il remercia Severus qui avait dit à son _charmant _mari de ne pas faire ça devant des gosses.

Soudain, une douce lumière aspergea la chambre avant qu'un livre n'apparaisse, le sortant définitivement de ses pensées.

- Je suis revenu, et c'est la dernière fois, que veux-tu savoir ?.

- Le.. Le mariage.

- Ah oui!, le mariage. Comme tu le sais, ce mariage est indestructible, si tu le fais, c'est pour la vie. Tu seras autant un Malfoy que ton veela un Potter. Pendant ce mariage, vous partagerez un peu de votre sang pour être vraiment considéré comme faisant partie de la famille. Vous réciterez un sort pour lier votre âme et votre magie. Ne t'inquiète, tu sauras exactement ce que tu dois dire le moment venu. Mais attention, tu dois avoir les mêmes sentiments que ton veela pour que le mariage ait lieu. Des questions ?

- Oui. En fait je voudrais savoir si..

Et il continua à poser des questions pendant une heure avant d'être satisfait et de laisser Chuck prendre congé de lui. Il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait et il était un peu triste. Chuck avait su le rassurer pendant ces trois mois, le laissant vivre une véritable histoire d'amour avec son veela. Sinon, il y avait toujours Narcissa et Draco qui se feraient une joie de répondre à toutes ses questions. Sous ses bonnes résolutions, il se coucha avec Minuit, pensant à sa journée du lendemain qui sera mémorable.

OoO

- Elle est bien ma tenue ?.

- Elle te va à ravir.

- Et les cheveux ?.

- Ils sont magnifiques.

- Et les..

- Tu es parfait Harry, ne t'en fait pas.

- Si tu le dis Remus.

Harry et Remus étaient dans une salle dans le manoir Malfoy pour s'habiller en attendant Sirius qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Remus, tu peux dire à ton fils de.. Waouh Harry, tu es magnifique.

Ce dernier rougit un peu sous le commentaire de Tonks qui avait les cheveux roses bonbons en balbutiant quelques remerciement.

- Sinon, tu voulais quelque chose de particulier chérie ?.

- Euh.. ah oui! Teddy n'arrête pas de manger des bonbons et si ça continue, il va se rendre malade.

- Teddy, commença Remus d'une voix douce qui marchait à tous les coups, tu veux bien arrêter de manger ?, sinon tu vas être malade.

- Mais j'ai faim moi...

Presque à tous les coups en fin de compte.

- Teddy..

- NON, je veux manger des bonbons.

- Arrête de manger des bonbons Teddy, demanda distraitement Harry en se regardant encore une fois dans le miroir.

- D'accord Harry, dit Teddy d'une petite voix. Mais j'ai faim.

- Tu peux bien attendre une ou deux heures, après tu mangeras ce que tu veux. Je ferai même venir le gâteau plus vite si tu veux.

- D'accord Harry.

Les deux parents regardèrent Harry, la gratitude dans les yeux, encore plus quand il dit les prochains mots:

- Et demande pardon à tes parents, c'est malpoli de ne pas le faire après avoir crié sur eux.

- Suis désolé d'avoir crié sur vous, s'excusa-t-il le joues un peu rouges.

- C'est pas grave.

C'est à ce moment là que choisit Sirius pour faire son apparition, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Tu es prêt mon petit filleul adoré ?.

- Oui.

- Alors allons y, tout le monde n'attend plus que toi.

Sirius prit le bras de Harry et l'emmena au lieu de rendez-vous.

La musique commença alors que Harry marchait vers Draco qui avait revêtu un costume noir en contraste avec ses cheveux blonds. Ce dernier, en entendant la musique, se retourna pour voir le grand sourire de son compagnon qui avançait vers lui, confiant. La famille se trouvait au premier rang avec Harmione, Ron et Daphné, Lucius regardait fixement le marimage, lui promettant milles et une tortures s'il se trompait ou balbutiait pendant son discours. Rapidement, Harry nota que Chuck avait dit vrai, depuis que le marimage avait psalmodié une incantation, il savait tout ce qu'il avait à dire, comme s'il savait dans son inconscience ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se vit se couper légèrement la paume et serrer celle de Draco qui avait la même blessure, laissant une douce lumière bleuté provenant de leurs blessures irradier, il se vit réciter le sort destiné à lier leurs âmes et leurs magies, il se vit aussi réciter ses vœux et finalement passer l'alliance au doigt de Draco et ce dernier en faire de même sur le doigt où il portait sa bague de fiançailles. Draco baissa enfin sa tête et l'embrasser sur les lèvres, le proclamant comme son mari.

Narcissa laissa couler une larme de joie en voyant ça, de même qu'Hermione. C'était magnifique. Elle se leva et alla féliciter le jeune couple. Les autres invités firent également comme elle.

-Tu veux bien me laisser danser avec Hermione ?.

Harry sourit à Ron et le laissa valser avec sa copine, se lassant tomber à côté de son mari qui lui tendit un verre d'eau.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Le petit brun sourit, buvant son verre avec délectation. Draco s'approcha un peu de son compagnon et lui souffla dans l'oreille:

- Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais je te trouve magnifique.

- Je crois bien que c'est la centième fois en deux heures.

- Je le dis et je le redis encore: vous êtes magnifique Monsieur Malfoy.

- Je t'aime, lui dit Harry avec un doux sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il se pencha un peu pour l'embrasser mais un flash l'arrêta et le photographe professionnel partit. Soufflant un peu, Draco finit par faire le même geste mais arrêté au même moment par un autre flash, venant de sa mère cette fois et elle partit, laissant derrière elle un Draco pestant contre les appareils photos et un Harry amusé par la situation.

- Arrête de rire Harry. C'est pas drôle.

- Mais si, c'est très amusant.

Le veela lui lança un regard noir qui agrandit un peu plus le sourire de Harry avant que ce dernier s'approche de lui et ne le laisse accéder à ce qu'il désirait depuis quelques minutes.

- Tu veux venir danser avec moi ?.

- Tout ce que tu veux chaton.

L'adulte se leva et aider son compagnon à en faire de même, le dirigeant lentement vers la piste de danse qui diffusait un slow. Harry mit sa tête sur la poitrine de son mari et ce dernier lui tenait la taille tendrement.

- On va où pour la lune de miel ?.

- Une semaine en Espagne et une autre à Miami, en Amérique.

- C'est parfait.

Oui, tout était parfait dans sa nouvelle vie. Il avait une famille, certes folle et dingue mais terriblement amusante, des amis sur qui il pouvait compter et surtout, surtout un mari gentil et attentionné. Il se sentait enfin à sa place. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît. Review please.


	11. La lune de miel

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à toutes vos reviews. Cela me fait réellement plaisir de voir.. enfin de lire que vous aimez cette histoire. Je ne sais pas trop combien il reste de chapitres mais pas beaucoup. Ça j'en suis sûr.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est à moi.

Ps: Je ne sais pas faire correctement les les lemon ( encore trop jeune à ce qu'il paraît.) Alors ne m'en voulait pas trop si celui-ci vous déçoit.

**/!\ Cette histoire contient un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. /!\**

* * *

**Chapitre onze: L'événement tant attendu: La lune de miel.**

Ils atterrirent à Alicante, en Espagne, dans la nuit. Draco avait réservé la meilleure chambre de l'hôtel, ils n'eurent qu'à prendre les clés et s'installer. Harry visita un peu la chambre et la trouva vraiment magnifique. Ce qui ne l'étonna guère compte tenu du goût de luxe de son mari.

Il était en ce moment dans la chambre quand deux bras enserrèrent sa taille et qu'une bouche commença à l'embrasser tendrement sur le cou.

- Prêt pour notre nuit de noces ?.

- Hmm, ça dépend. Tu es prêt toi ?, dit Harry taquin.

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Il le tourna et embrassa tendrement son mari tout en retirant avec une main experte le haut de Harry, retirant la soie des épaules crémeuses du brun pour que cela tombe sur sa robe. Harry toucha ses mains alors qu'elles se déplaçaient pour retirer son pantalon, rougissant adorablement alors qu'il faisait de même avec Draco jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux sans hauts. Harry touchait timidement les muscles de Draco qui regardait lui aussi le corps de son compagnon avec vénération. Le pantalon de Harry suivit bientôt ses autres vêtements, et il retira ses chaussettes et chaussures pour se tenir qu'avec un boxer de soie blanche. Harry déshabilla lentement Draco pour qu'il ne se retrouve qu'avec son caleçon noir, et Draco prit son temps pour observer combien son compagnon était magnifique.

- Est ce que tu me fais confiance ?.

- Toujours, répondit immédiatement Harry, ne comprenant pas trop la question sans savoir que Draco débutait déjà la construction de leurs liens.

À peu près une heure plus tard, Draco avait installé Harry dans une position confortable, plaçant un oreiller sous ses hanches. Harry le regardait avec de grands yeux verts hypnotisant, il n'y avait aucune peur dans son regard mais une grande confiance qui ravit Draco.

- Je vais aller lentement, promit-il.

Harry acquiesça, se reposant sur les draps de soie, complètement détendu, attendant que Draco puisse compléter l'union. Le veela ne s'était pas occupé de son propre plaisir, à la place, il s'était assuré de rendre Harry heureux et c'était mission réussie.

Il se tendit légèrement alors que Draco s'introduisait doucement en lui, mais se détendit à nouveau rapidement tout en gémissant. Il cria bientôt de surprise en sentant le membre Draco toucher quelque chose mais le sourire de ce dernier le rassura

- Ta prostate, expliqua-t-il, le taquinant sans merci pendant que son mari gémissait sans retenue.

- Je t'aime…

- J-je t'aime aussi, dit Harry, courbant son dos, et passant un bras autour de Draco pour se retenir, rapprochant avec succès le Veela de lui en même temps.

- Pour toujours….

- Pour toujours, répéta Harry.

Il était submergé. Il pouvait sentir l'amour le rapprocher de Draco… Il pouvait sentir le Veela en lui… autour de lui… partout. Chaque centimètre de sa peau réagissait délicieusement. L'amour de Draco l'entourait… le touchait… s'unissant avec son cœur et son âme…

- Et à jamais, compléta Draco.

- Et à jamais.

Ils s'écroulèrent au même moment, leurs yeux s'agrandissant avec l'intensité des émotions passant à travers eux et leurs coeurs battant à la chamade.

Harry mit son visage dans l'épaule de Draco, soupirant de contentement alors que les bras de son mari passaient autour de lui.

- C'était superbe, murmura Harry, somnolant.

- Shhh… dors chaton, dit Draco, caressant le bas de son dos.

- Hmmm...

Trop tard, il était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Pendant ce temps, Draco attendit encore un peu, voulant être sûr que leur lien était construit. Quand il eut la preuve, il s'autorisa un léger sourire, heureux, avant de serrer son mari dans les bras et de s'endormir lui aussi, bercé par tout l'amour de Harry pour lui et qu'il pouvait sentir à travers le lien nouvellement créé.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin en sentant une main caresser ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux pour vite les fermer en sentant la bouche de son mari sur sa tempe.

- Bonjour chaton.

- Bonjour, il est quelle heure ?.

- Neuf heures.

- Hmm..

Le petit brun reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du veela, s'apprêtant visiblement à se rendormir mais une chose sur la poitrine de son mari lui fit relever la tête.

- Draco ?.

- Hmm ?.

- Pourquoi mon prénom est écrit sur son ta poitrine ?.

Un " Harry " magnifiquement dessiné était écrit sur la poitrine de son mari, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son coeur.

- Cela signifie que le lien est fonctionnel. Tu trouveras la même chose sur ton poignet gauche.

Un "Draco" lui aussi magnifiquement dessiné était inscrit sur son poignet gauche.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Cela veut dire que tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens. Cela veut dire aussi que nos âmes et nos magies ne font qu'un. Mais c'est aussi une preuve de son existance.

Harry hocha le tête. Maintenant, il avait deux marques sur son corps. En parlant de marques.

- Comment on sait si tu es enceint ou non ?, demanda Draco.

- Il faut d'abord que ma marque clignote, cela veut dire que mon corps est prêt à concevoir un enfant. Sinon, Minuit me le fait savoir.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de cette Rune gravé sur son corps avant que le veela ne change de sujet.

- Tu n'es pas trop triste de ne plus être Harry Potter ?.

- Étrangement non, ton père m'a fait comprendre que ce n'est pas un nom qui fait de moi le fils de mes parents mais moi et rien que moi.

- Hmm.

Après un petit moment à caresser les cheveux de son Harry il lui demanda à nouveau:

- Qui t'as appris ce que tu as fait hier ?

Il parlait des gestes que le petit brun avait fait hier pour l'exciter ainsi que le déshabillage.

- C'est Sirius. Il es venu l'après midi où j'étais chez lui pour m'en parler.

Puis le petit brun se leva, oubliant son absence de vêtements et se dirigea calmement vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche bien chaude, parce que, mine de rien, le sperme sur ses jambes n'était pas vraiment agréable. Il ne remarqua pas le regard lubrique de Draco qui se leva lui aussi pour le rejoindre et lui faire beaucoup, beaucoup de bien.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?.

- Et si on visitait un peu la ville ?.

- Très bonne idée chaton.

- Mmmm..

Ils sortirent tous les deux, mains dans la main et visitèrent un peu la ville et les environs, ne remarquant nullement les regards qu'on leur lançait, se fichant totalement des avis des autres. Bien sûr, tous les soirs, c'était la folie dans leur chambres à coucher. Draco était aux anges, il pouvait enfin toucher son compagnon comme il l'avait toujours voulu, et Harry ne disait pas non, au contraire, il semblait toujours en vouloir plus.

Ce dernier prouva à son compagnon un nouveau talent, sa maîtrise de la langue espagnole, cet atout les sauva tous les jours puisque Draco ne comprenait pas un traître mot de cet langue et il regardait avec plaisir son mari s'exprimer dans cette étrange langue totalement fascinante.

Mais la première semaine se finit et le jeune couple partit par poudre de cheminette à leur prochaine destination, l'Amérique. Harry n'avait jamais vu la plage de toute sa vie et autant dire qu'il était enchanté de pouvoir enfin la voir.

- Tes anciens tuteurs ne t'ont jamais emmené voir la plage ?.

- Non.

C'est pour cela que Draco mit un point d'honneur à venir tous les après midi à la plage, pour pouvoir contempler le sourire magnifique qu'avait son mari, sourire qu'il adorait voir puisqu'il prouvait que son mari était content. Ce qui rendait le veela en lui content.

* * *

- Tu vois le beau gosse là-bas ?, demanda une blonde à une brune.

- Où ?.

- Celui qui vient de sortir se l'eau, le blond.

- Il est trop canon.

- Je crois qu'il arrive dans notre direction.

- Mon maquillage est bien ?.

- Oui. Et ma coiffure ?.

- Parfaite.

Harry était installé sur une chaise, se reposant et il entendit la conversation entre les deux filles. Il regarda dans la direction et vit effectivement ce qu'il pensait. Elles parlaient de Draco, et cela ne le plut que moyennement. Personne n'avait le droit de regarder son mari. Bon certes, il était magnifique, surtout avec les quelques gouttelettes qui cascadaient sur ce torse aux abdos d'acier qu'il avait goûté de nombreuses fois. Certes, il était vraiment désirable avec le maillot de bain qui le mettait en valeur mais personne ne devait le voir ni parler de lui comme ça. C'était pas un bout de viande. Et il allait tout de suite mettre les points sur les i à ces deux donzelles.

Il se leva de sa place et s'approcha lentement de son mari, sous le commentaire des deux filles.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?.

- Il nous bouche la vue.

- Il va dans la direction du beau gosse.

- Il veut nous le piquer ou quoi ?.

- Impossible. T'as vu comme il est moche ?.

- Ouais. On est mieux que lui.

Elles rigolèrent sottement mais il s'en fichait un peu, à la place, il entoura le cou de son mari de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, sentant plus qu'en voyant les mâchoires des deux filles se fracasser sur le sable.

- Tu viens te baigner avec moi ?.

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Allez chaton.

- Dray...

- S'il te plaît, dit-il avec son regard de veela battu.

- J'ai pas très en..

Mais il cria de surprise en se sentant soulevé du sol et placé comme un sac à patate sur l'épaule de son mari.

- Pose moi par terre.

- Non, dit Draco amusé par la situation.

- Pose moi par terre je te dis.

- Non.

- Allez sois sympa amour. S'il te plaît.

- Tu ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça, dit Draco surpris.

- Comment ?.

- Amour.

- Si tu me poses par terre, je te le dirai autant de fois que tu le souhaite, dit Harry espérant retoucher le sol à nouveau.

- Très bien, puisque tu insistes.

Et il le jeta à l'eau, riant allègrement.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, je vais te tuer, murmura Harry, rouge de colère.

Il s'approcha silencieusement de sa proie, elle aussi dans l'eau, se prépara un peu et sauta sur son mari, essayant de le noyer, mais sans succès, il était bien trop fort et trop grand.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais chaton ?.

- J'essaye de te noyer.

- Ok.

Draco, plus qu'amusé, prit Harry par la taille et lui mit la tête sous l'eau en riant.

Quand Harry sortit sa tête, il bouda, et mit un peu plus de distance entre lui et son traître de mari. Ce dernier, en voyant l'absence de Harry, chercha et le trouva entrain de bouder tout seul dans un coin. Il s'approcha silencieusement et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, collant son dos à son torse à lui.

- Boude pas chaton.

- Gnagnagna.

- Allez, c'est juste un jeu.

- Gnagnagna.

Un petit bisou sur le cou, un autre sur la tempe, un dernier sur la joue et son compagnon ne boudait plus. Au contraire, il se retourna et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Dis moi, murmura Draco contre leurs lèvres collés. Et si on rentrait et qu'on se barricadait dans la chambre ?.

- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et firent comme le veela l'avait suggéré... trois fois avant d'être pleinement satisfait.

La soirée était programmée pour quelques balades en ville et au bord de la mer et le matin, c'était la grasse matinée. Draco apprit notamment beaucoup sur le passé de son compagnon, et s'empêcha difficilement d'aller rendre une petite visite à cette famille. En toute amitié bien sûr.

Le sixième jour, Harry reçut la lettre de Poudlard avec la liste des affaires.

- On peut aller les chercher quand on rentrera, il reste deux semaines avant la reprise des cours, proposa Draco.

- Ouais.

- Au fait, tu joues au Quidditch ?.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Draco curieux.

- J'aime pas trop le Quidditch, je préfère voler.

- Mmmm.

- Quoi ?.

- Rien.

- Mmmm.

- Quoi? .

- Rien, dit Harry amusé.

Draco se leva, prit son mari par la main et ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller acheter quelques souvenirs pour les amis et la famille qui les avaient encore une fois menacé de torture s'il ne ramenaient pas quelque chose. Famille de dingue je vous dit.

* * *

- Salut toi, ronronna une voix.

- Euhh.. Salut ?

- Tu veux bien nous dire ton nom beau blond ?, demanda une autre voix.

Une blonde et une brune, les mêmes que ceux de la plage accostèrent Draco dans un coin pendant que Harry était parti payer les souvenirs qu'ils avaient choisis.

- Je suis marié.

- Mais nous aussi on adore les hommes mariés, dit la blonde, ça met un peu plus de... piquant dans la relation.

- Mais moi je suis heureux en ménage alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Et il partit rejoindre Harry, laissant les deux filles derrière lui.

- Non mais quel culot, dit la blonde furieuse.

- Ouais.

- Allez viens Pansy.

- Je te suis Dawn.

* * *

- Ah la maison, comme tu m'as manqué, soupira Draco.

- On est parti que deux semaines, dit Harry.

- Mais c'est long deux semaines, chouina Draco.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des voix commencèrent à parler. Le jeune couple descendit et trouva toute la famille dans le salon, attendant visiblement leurs venus.

- Alors c'était comment ?, demanda Blaise.

- C'était très bien.

- Et les cadeaux ?, demanda Tonks.

- Ouais les cadeaux, dit Sirius.

Avec un soupir, Harry partit chercher un gros sac et le donna à la famille qui n'attendait que ça. Les cadeaux déballés et le salon en désordre, ils se levèrent finalement pour embrasser le jeune couple. Teddy en premier.

- Tu m'as manqué Harry, dit le jeune garçon de 4 ans en levant les bras vers Harry qui le prit et le câlina.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait en mon absence ?.

- Joué avec Mini.

- Mini ?.

- Le chat.

- Et bien j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé.

Il posa finalement l'enfant par terre et ce fut le tour de Sirius.

- Tu m'as trop manqué mon petit filleul adoré. La vie est nulle sans toi.

Harry tapota gentiment le dos de son parrain qui pleurait faussement. Les retrouvailles se passèrent presque comme ça pour toute la famille. Ne voyant pas son gardien, Harry l'appela à voix haute. Sous les yeux étonnés des invités, une fumée noir apparut et Minuit sauta directement dans les bras de son ami en pestant contre le gamin idiot.

\- Non mais franchement, me laisser avec lui. C'est inhumain de faire ça./

D'où venait cette voix ?, Draco était sûr qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Et il commença à légèrement flipper.

\- Ce n'était que pour deux semaines./

\- Mouais, en attendant, ton veela n'a pas l'air en forme./

Harry leva les yeux vers le veela et remarqua qu'il était inquiet.

- Ça va ?, chuchota-t-il.

- Je.. j'ai entendu une voix. Elle parlait de Teddy.

- Tu as entendu Minuit ?.

- Minuit ?.

\- Peut-être que je aussi lié à lui./

- Quoi ?, demanda Draco.

\- Je suis lié à Harry par sa magie, et comme vous partagez maintenant une même magie, je suis aussi lié au veela./

- Vous êtes toujours là ?, demanda Narcissa au couple.

- Oui, c'est juste que je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle pour le moins.. surprenante, répondit Draco.

- Ah.

Se souvenant de quelque chose, il reporta son regard sur Minuit.

- Dis moi Minuit, murmura Draco, est-ce que Harry est enceint ?.

Le dît Harry rougit violemment en entendant la phrase. Il tapa la tête de Draco qui ne fit que hausser les épaules. Il voulait savoir s'il avait réussi sa mission.

\- Non, mais presque./

- Comment ça ?.

\- La marque a brillé la nuit juste après que vous vous êtes unis, si l'aviez refait une deuxième fois, Harry aurait été à coup sûr enceint./

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Sirius en voyant le regard triste de Draco.

- Harry a presque failli être enceint.

- Failli ?, questionna Narcissa.

- Oui.

- Non mais Draco, reprocha sa mère, tu avais la chance de mettre Harry enceint et tu ne la saisis pas ?.

- Méchant veela, dit Sirius avec une voix de maman grondant son fils juste pour s'amuser.

- Laissez le tranquille, intervint Harry en voyant son mari baisser la tête, hey, c'est pas grave, il y aura d'autres occasions.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

Et il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

- Au fait la famille, Harry est un porteur, lança Draco sur un coup de tête.

Mais il reconsidéra vite son choix en voyant la réaction de sa famille.

Famille de dingue je vous dis.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît. Review please.


	12. Poudlard

Salut. Hmm.. désolé pour le lemon, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire mais je vais essayer un autre, et celui-ci sera avec des détails croustillants, enfin je crois.

Dans les précédents chapitre, j'ai dit que les porteurs sont rares, donc la famille est étonnée. En plus, ils croyaient que la magie veela allait le faire tomber enceint. Donc ils sont choqués d'apprendre qu'il est un porteur.

Je prévois encore quelques chapitres avant la fin.

Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère en avoir encore plus.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est à moi.

**/!\ Cette histoire contient un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. /!\**

* * *

**Chapitre douze: Poudlard.**

Harry maudit encore plus Draco en entendant Narcissa et Sirius le questionner sur les porteurs. Bon d'accord, les porteurs sont rares mais pas autant que ça. Non ?

Il eut bientôt assez de cet interrogatoire et fila dans la chambre laissant tout le monde en bas.

- Je crois qu'il en a marre de nos questions cousine.

- Je pense aussi.

Bientôt, ils partirent, laissant Draco le soin d'aller calmer son mari. Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre et découvrit Harry assit sur les marches menant au lit.

- Ils étaient juste curieux.

- Je sais. Je ne leur en veux pas. J'en avais juste marre de toutes ses questions. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre de foire.

Après un moment de silence, Draco changea de sujet:

- Si tu veux, on peut aller chercher tes affaires sur le Chemin de traverse.

- Il est trop tard pour ça. Pourquoi pas demain ?

- Entendu. Allez viens, on va préparer à manger, sourit Draco tout en lui tendant la main que le petit brun prit avec une joie non feinte.

Ils descendirent tous les deux et préparèrent le dîner, il était quand même 19 heures. Ils discutèrent et rigolèrent, tout en s'embrassant.

N'y tenant plus, Draco prit son mari dans ses bras comme une princesse sous les insultes de ce dernier et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre qui accueillit enfin leurs ébats amoureux.

Le lendemain, ils prirent ensemble une bonne douche et se préparèrent pour aller sur le chemin de traverse acheter les fournitures scolaires. Bien que Harry pouvait y aller seul, il fut content de voir Draco venir avec lui. Il adorait passer du temps avec son mari et devenait triste quand ils ne pouvaient se voir jusqu'au soir. Donc passer cette journée avec lui le rendait particulièrement joyeux.

Sur le chemin de Gringotts, Draco eut un important coup de fil donc il laissa Harry chercher de l'or dans le coffre des Malfoy pendant qu'il parlait de la future arrestation de Vernon Dursley. La police avait finalement trouvé comment inculper Vernon Dursley d'utilisation de matériaux illégaux. Ils parlaient de le mettre en prison à vie et de couper les ponts à sa famille. Draco trouva cela très bien bien que cette sentence était trop douce pour lui. Il remercia sa relation, lui demandant encore un petit service pour se venger d'une certaine Astoria Greengrass. Oh pas grand chose. Juste l'absence de son argent et son obligation de _travailler_. Lui, rancunier ? Bien sûr que non. Bon, juste un peu, mais pas beaucoup.

Pendant ce temps, Harry entra dans la célèbre banque et s'avança vers un Gobelin. Une jeune fille blonde attendait un peu plus loin mais il ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle était insignifiante pour lui alors pourquoi s'embêter à lui donner son attention ?

Il se mit en face du Gobelin qui le regarda en retours, attendant certainement sa requête alors que la blonde ne le regarda même pas.

- Bonjour, j'aimerai accéder au coffre des Malfoy.

Visiblement, la jeune fille entendit le nom du coffre puisqu'elle se redressa et le contempla, mais il lui tourna le dos, ne lui laissant pas le temps de voir son visage.

- Mettez une goutte de sang sur ce parchemin s'il vous plaît.

Le Gobelin ne le croyait pas, et ce parchemin était un moyen de voir l'arbre généalogique d'une personne et celle de son compagnon ou sa compagne s'il était marié.

Harry savait ce que le parchemin allait montrer. Il y aurait bien entendu sa famille mais aussi celle des Malfoy, confirmant qu'il était un Malfoy. Il fit comme le Gobelin lui avait demandé et regarda impassible, la fille tendre le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. Le Gobelin la vit aussi et cacha rapidement la parchemin de sa vue, voulant garder la confidence. Il regarda lui aussi la feuille avant de le brûler et de s'exclamer:

- Suivez moi Monsieur Malfoy, je vais vous conduire à votre coffre.

Il suivit docilement le Gobelin et monta sur l'engin de malheur, comme l'appelait Draco, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la banque. Le voyage dura environ un quart d'heures.

Devant le coffre, Harry enregistra sa magie pour pouvoir accéder librement au coffre et prit le montant exact que Draco lui avait demandé, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi tous cet argent mais il devina aisément que c'était pour ses affaires . Au départ, il voulait utiliser la bourse de Poudlard mais Draco, Lucius, Narcissa et étonnamment, Sirius l'en empêchèrent. Autant dire qu'il n'eut pas trop le choix que d'utiliser l'argent de Draco. Un autre tour sur l'engin et il se retrouva dans le halle de Gringotts, marchant vers Draco qui lui prit la main et l'emmena chez Tissard et Brodette : boutique de vente de robes de luxe pour sorciers, il acheta les robes en soie d'acromantule ainsi que quelques capes d'hiver. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas.

- Mais Dray, c'est pas la peine pour la soie d'acromantule, protesta Harry tout en laissant la vendeuse s'activer autour de lui.

- Oh que si, tu auras le meilleur de tout, j'y veillerai.

- Mais..

- Si tu n'accepte pas, j'achèterai encore plus de robes pour toi avec ou sans ton consentement, le menaça Draco sous le regard amusé de la vendeuse.

S'avouant vaincu, Harry se tut, laissant la vendeuse travailler tranquillement.

Ils allèrent ensuite prendre les livres avec trois ou quatre de plus que Harry regarda sans les prendre mais que Draco les glissa discrètement avec les autres livres.

- Il y en a pas trois en trop ?, demanda Harry en comptant les livres.

- Non.

Au moins il n'avait pas vu les trois livres que le vendeur regardait et les trois autres déjà dans les cartons. Le reste de la journée se passa comme ça, entre les demandes de Draco et les refus de Harry. Mais ce dernier soupçonnait Draco de s'amuser de ses refus, faisant même semblant de demander des trucs impossibles.

La jeune fille que Harry avait croisé à Gringotts, tomba malencontreusement sur Draco et se dit qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais ne se souvenait plus. Mais peu importait, elle le trouvait magnifique. Elle le dragua et lui fit quelques propositions... indécentes mais elle se confronta à un bloc de pierre. Soit il faisait semblant de ne pas la voir soit il n'était pas sous son charme. Mais la deuxième option était nulle, donc il restait la première option qui paraissait beaucoup plus plausible.

- Désolé mademoiselle, mais on m'attend dans un endroit.

- Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez.

Et hop un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Vraiment, il allait bientôt être sous son charme.

- Non merci. Au revoir.

Elle lui attrapa le poignet et lui dit:

- Je suis en septième année à Poudlard. Je ne suis pas mineur, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez.

Et hop un autre clin d'oeil aguicheur.

Draco lui lança un regard choqué avant de partir en vitesse, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il rejoignit rapidement son mari qui était à l'intérieur d'un magasin où on vendait des sacs en bandoulières, le sien ne valait plus rie et était déchiré de partout.

Harry regardait les différents types de modèle d'un oeil morne, ne trouvant rien qui lui plaise. Il allait sortir d'ici mais il repéra vite Draco qui se dirigeait dans sa direction.

- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plaît chaton ?.

- Non. Comment tu m'as trouvé ?.

- Le lien. Je t'aide à chercher si tu veux.

- Je veux bien.

- Tu connais une fille blonde de septième année ?, demanda Draco en regardant les différents sacs.

- Non. Pourquoi ?.

- Elle m'a dragué.

Harry s'arrêta net avant de reprendre comme de rien n'était et questionna Draco un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse inconnue. Il détestait que quelqu'un drague son mari. Il était à lui et à personne d'autre. Et tout le monde ferait bien de s'en souvenir.

- Tu es jaloux, le taquina Draco.

- Oui et alors, grogna Harry, les joues un peu rouges.

- T'es trop mignon chaton, l'embrassa Draco sur sa joue.

Ils choisirent enfin un sac simple mais élégant. Le vendeur demanda ses initiales pour le retrouver plus facilement parmi tant d'autres et Harry dit sans réfléchir:

- H.J.M.

- Non, H.J.P.M. c'est mieux.

- Très bien. Voici votre sac monsieur Malfoy, dit-il en tendant son nouveau sac à Harry.

Ils avaient déjà finis leurs courses donc ils prirent une grande glace et la partagèrent tous les deux comme vrai un couple. Ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Ils rentrèrent finalement à la maison avec tous leurs achats en main.

OoO

- Pourquoi tu veux être Potter à Poudlard ?, grogna Draco le soir dans leurs chambre.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un m'approche juste parce que je suis un Malfoy.

- Mais..

- Comprends moi, j'étais toute ma vie dans l'ombre, je ne veux pas être du jour au lendemain sous les feux des projecteurs.

- C'est le lot de tous les Malfoy d'être sous les projecteurs, dit Draco fier de sa réplique.

- Imagine qu'une fille veut être amie avec moi, elle m'approche suffisamment pour que je te la présente et Hop, elle te drague et on comprends qu'elle est amie avec moi juste pour toi. J'aurai le coeur brisé, et je détesterai les Malfoy.

Draco le regarda horrifié, avant de le prendre dans les bras et de lui dire que c'était ok. Pas vraiment fier de son coup, il entreprit de se faire pardonner. Toute la nuit jusqu'à l'aube.( Nda: je les fait passer pour des lapins moi.)

OoO

- Je l'ai trouvé Monsieur.

- Où ?.

- Sur le chemin de traverse avec Draco Malfoy.

- Très bien, tu peux disposer. Mais surveille-le discrètement.

Dès que l'autre homme sortit, il parla à voix haute.

- Tu seras bientôt à moi Harry. Très bientôt.

Harry était venu parler à Daphné mais cette dernière le prit par le coude et l'emmena dans un couloir vide.

- Harry, je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Harry en voulant aider son ami.

- Draco a supprimé mon budget pour un nouveau projet qui, selon lui, n'aura pas beaucoup de succès.

- Daphné...

- J'aimerai que tu lui parle puisqu'il ne m'écoute pas, dit la blonde en lui coupant la parole.

- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de..

Mais Daphné lui coupa encore une fois la parole:

- Tu es son mari, tu peux aussi avoir ton mot à dire sur ça. Je te demande seulement d'aller lui parler et de le faire changer d'avis.

Le petit brun la regarda indécis, il voulait aider son amie mais en même temps il ne voulait pas contester les ordres de Draco dans son entreprise. Voyant le regard suppliant de la blonde, il se décida finalement.

OoO

Il entra dans le bureau de Draco, le regardant avec un petit sourire ce dernier écrire sur un parchemin. Le blond leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire, délaissant son travail pour embrasser chastement les lèvres de son mari.

- Je suis allé voir Daphné et elle m'a parlée de son budget pour son nouveau projet.

Draco pâlit un peu et essaya de se justifier mais Harry lui mit une main sur sa bouche, lui demandant de se taire.

- Je lui ai dit que c'était ton entreprise et que tu savais la gérer mieux que moi. Si tu jugeais que son projet était sans succès, elle devait respecter ton choix.

- Je croyais que tu allais défendre ton amie, dit finalement Draco.

- Ce n'est pas mon entreprise, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre ce genre de décisions.

OoO

Les dernières semaines d'août passèrent rapidement pour Draco entre son travail le matin et ses activités nocturnes avec Harry la nuit. Si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas que le premier jour de classe était arrivé.

Il se réveilla le matin en entendant la douche fonctionner. Il regarda le rêvait et vit qu'il était 8 heures et demi, encore un peu dans le cosmos, il se retourna pour prendre Harry dans ses bras mais trouva le vide. D'accord, Harry était entrain de prendre une douche, il ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir mais dès que l'information atteignit son cerveau, il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur le lit, remarquant les rideaux du lit cachaient le reste de la chambre. Il entendit l'eau de la douche s'arrêter et cinq minutes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrir. Il écarta les rideaux, et vit son mari attacher ses longs cheveux encore mouillés en une queue de cheval. Il regarda l'heure encore une fois et remarqua qu'il était 9 heures moins quart. Pourquoi Harry était réveillé aussi tôt ?.

- Chaton ?.

Le dît chaton sursauta avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Oh c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur. Je t'ai réveillé ?.

- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?.

L'adolescent le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes.

- C'est la rentrée. Et je dois être là-bas à 9 heures trente. Je te prépare ton petit déjeuner ?.

- S'il te plaît.

Harry monta les marches et effleura ses lèvres. Un Bonjour tout à fait normal entre eux. Puis il sortit de la pièce, allant préparer le repas. Quant à Draco, il partit se laver le visage, enfila un boxer et sortit de la chambre. Chaque jour depuis leur mariage, Harry se baladait le matin avec la chemise de Draco et ce dernier avec un boxer. De toute façon, personne ne venait aussi tôt dans la journée, sauf la famille, mais eux ils s'y était habitué, sinon ils se faisaient virer de la maison.

Draco entra dans la cuisine et s'assit à sa place, regardant Harry lui apporter son café et ses toasts du matin. Tout en buvant son remontant, il contempla son compagnon chantonner tout en préparant ses propres toasts. Il était magnifique, et il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à lui tout seul. Il se souvenait avec amusement Teddy faire tout ce que Harry lui demandait alors que sa mère se battait pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'elle désirait. Tonks avait demandé le secret de Harry mais tout ce qu'il fit c'était de montrer du doigt sa marque.

- J'ai un don avec les enfants, ils m'écoutent, c'est comme ça. Faut s'y faire, je suis un meilleur parent que toi, finit-il avec un petit sourire en coin en observant la jeune métamorphomage se renfrogner.

La jeune maman bouda pendant trois jours avant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Discutant de nouveau avec Harry comme avant.

À 9 heures précises, Harry l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit:

- Bon moi je file, on se revoit ce soir.

- Attends, comment tu y vas ?.

- En bus spécial Poudlard.

- Je vais t'emmener.

- Poudlard est trop loin, sourit Harry indulgent, comment tu veux faire ?.

- Les voitures sorcières ont un mécanisme semblables à celui du magicobus. Les miennes sont un peu plus rapide que le magicobus. Allez on y va.

Il prit une des clés de sa voiture et s'apprêta à sortir mais il fut arrêté par son mari qui le regardait avec amusement.

- Je veux bien que tu me conduise, mais pas en sous-vêtements mon chéri.

Draco baissa la tête et vit effectivement qu'il était en boxer, il fila se changer, ramassant au passage le sac de son mari, les clés de ce dernier et fila en bas pour conduire Harry à Poudlard.

OoO

- Je serai là à 16 heures et demi.

- Oui Draco.

- S'il y a un quelconque problème, appelle moi.

- Oui Draco.

- Et..

Un coup dans la fenêtre le fit s'arrêter et ils regardèrent Neville monter à l'arrière.

- Salut les amoureux. Bon Harry, il est l'heure.

- Merci Nev'.

- Je peux au moins embrasser mon mari ?.

- Mais oui vas y.

- Sors de cette voiture Nev'.

- Si je te laisse seul avec Harry, tu ne feras pas que l'embrasser.

Draco soupira avant de se retourner vers son mari.

- Bonne chance à toi.

- Merci.

L'adulte se pencha légèrement et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son mari, comme s'il les goûtaient pour la dernière fois. Il consentit finalement à les laisser partir avant de rejoindre lui aussi son lieu de travail aussi tôt pour la première fois depuis toujours.

Harry et Neville sortirent de la voiture et le premier remarquant finalement où ils étaient.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ce parking.

- C'est ici où les étudiants garent leurs voitures et où on les pose, comme toi. C'est juste après les boutiques de Pré-Au-Lard.

- N'empêche, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Tu ne vois jamais rien de toute façon.

Pas faux.

Le premier cours était les potions, Harry tout comme Neville eurent une grande surprise.

- Bonjour, je suis Severus Snape, votre nouveau professeur de potions.

OoO

- Il est trop dur le prof, s'exclama une voix derrière les deux garçons.

- Ouais, enlever des points parce qu'on a pas bien mélangé.

- Ta potion aurait explosé si tu avais continué comme ça, lui dit Harry, ne supportant plus leurs jérémiades sur le parrain de son mari.

- On ne t'a pas sonné Potter, répliqua la fille qu'il avait déjà vu à Gringotts.

- Comme vous voulez. Mais la prochaine fois, ne crie pas si ton visage aura fondu à cause de tes bêtises.

Et il partit, avec Neville qui riait de cette fille.

- Non mais tu aurais dû voir sa tête, hilarant.

Le prochain cours était la DCFM. En voyant le prof, Harry se dit que c'était sûrement une coïncidence. Juste une étrange coïncidence. Même s'il en doutait beaucoup.

- Salut à tous, je suis Sirius Black, votre nouveau professeur.

OoO

- Il est trop brau le nouveau professeur, dit une fille devant eux.

- Bof, j'ai connu mieux, répliqua la fille Gringotts.

À défaut de savoir son nom, Harry lui trouva un nouveau surnom.

- Sur le chemin de traverse, j'ai vu le beau gosse des beau gosses.

- Et comment il s'appelle ?,

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander mais il est très grand, un corps de rêve, des cheveux blond virant au blanc et des yeux argentés. J'ai même touché sa musculature et il était vraiment bien musclé.

- Tu parles de Dra.., commença Neville sans pouvoir s'en empêcher mais un coup bien placé de la part de Harry le fit taire.

Mais la fille Gringotts l'entendit et se retourna.

- Tu le connais ?.

- Non, dit Nev' précipitamment.

- Londubat, dis moi comment il s'appelle.

- Non.

- Comme tu veux, je trouverai toute seul, allez viens Pansy.

Elle partirent en direction de leur prochain cours.

- Bonjour à vous, je suis Remus Lupin, votre nouveau professeur de Runes anciennes.

Une personne, ce n'était pas étrange, deux personnes c'est qu'une coïncidence, improbable, mais faisable. Mais trois personnes conduisait qu'à deux solutions: Soit Il était maudit, ou bien il était né sous une mauvaise étoile. Et il pencherait plutôt pour la seconde option.

OoO

- Allô ?.

- Salut chaton.

- Salut.

- Alors, c'était comment ?.

- J'ai découvert trois nouveaux professeurs que je connaissais. Étrange non ?

- Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais ils m'avait fait promettre le silence.

- C'est pas grave. J'ai aussi rencontré la fille du chemin de traverse.

- Elle s'appelle comment ?.

- Comment elle s'appelle Neville ?.

- ...

- Dawn Jackson. Sang pur.

- Nom horrible.

- Elle dit à tout le monde que tu es tombé fou amoureux d'elle.

- Elle ne sait pas que je suis marié ?.

- Non.

- Mais tu sais que je n'aime que toi.

- Oui je sais. Bon je te laisse, j'ai mon cours d'arithmancie qui va bientôt commencer. Je te laisse. Bisou.

- D'accord.

OoO

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Tom Riddle. Votre nouveau professeur d'arithmancie. Comme le professeur Quirell est mort, je le remplace.

À la fin de la journée, Harry était crevé, tout ce qu'il voulait était de son bon lit et peut-être un petit massage. Mais à la place, il était assis sur une chaise avec son parrain à côté de lui dans le bureau du professeur.. peu importe, du remplaçant du professeur Chourave. Tout ça parce qu'il avait dit qu'il sentait mauvais. C'était pas sa faute si le prof ne savait pas ce que le mot savon voulait dire. Non mais.

- Un tel comportement est intolérable dans mon cours.

- Je sais Julien.

Julien, c'était quoi ce nom pourri ?. Sa mère n'avait plus d'imagination ou quoi ?. Harry pouffa à cette constatation.

- Mais comprenez moi, ce garçon a été enlevé de sa famille pour être placé dans une autre. C'est pour le moins choquant pour un garçon de cet âge. Même pas 15 ans qu'il se retrouve dans une nouvelle famille.

- Je ne tolérerai plus ce genre de comportement, dit le le professeur d'une voix de nouveau douce. Il est sous votre responsabilité ?.

- Non, mais celle du fils de ma cousine.

- Je comprends, bien que je serai plus tolérant avec lui, j'ai mes limites.

- Oui bien sûr. Allez viens Harry, Draco t'attends dehors. Merci encore Julien.

Ils sortirent silencieusement de Poudlard, partant vers le parking, Harry s'attendait à des réprimandes mais contre toute attente, Sirius éclata de rire, ne pouvant plus s'empêcher.

- Oh Merlin! C'était trop drôle. Je te félicite mon petit filleul adoré.

- Sirius ne l'encourage pas.

Draco avait entendu la dernière phrase et n'était pas content du tout.

- Voyons Draco..

- Tu devrais partir Sirius, Severus t'attend.

Voyant que la situation était tendue, Sirius s'éclipsa, laissant le couple tout seul.

Silencieusement, Draco monta dans la voiture, joignant Harry à en faire de même. Il démarra la voiture et partit vers la maison.

- Dray..

- On en reparle à la maison.

Arrivés à destination, ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent chez eux.

- Je suis déçu Harry, commença Draco.

- Mais..

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Je suis obligé de prendre des mesures maintenant.

- Tu vas me punir peut-être ?.

- Oui, déclara Draco.

- Tu es mon mari, dit Harry, pas mon père, tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

- Je suis avant tout ton tuteur. Et je suis obligé de prendre des décisions comme de te punir si je constate que tu as dépassé les bornes.

- Mais..

- Si tu fais ça encore une fois, les services sociaux voient dans ton comportement que je ne sais pas prendre soin de toi. Ils t'enlèveront de ma garde si jamais ils croient que je ne prends pas bien soin de toi.

- Mais tu es mon mari, ils ne peuvent pas, sinon tu vas mourir, s'horrifia le petit brun.

- Ils s'en foutent de ça. Que je meurs ou que je vive, ils n'ont rien à faire. Toi seul compte pour eux.

- Mais..

- Il n'y a pas de mais Harry. Tu vas être puni.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, cria Harry sans réfléchir.

- Alors ne te comporte pas comme tel, cria en retours Draco. Va dans ta chambre. Tu ne sortiras que quand je l'aurai décidé.

- Bien monsieur, grinça Harry. À vos ordres.

Il monta dans sa chambre et ferma violemment la porte, signe de son mécontentement. Ne trouvant rien à faire, il commença à faire ses devoirs, puisqu'il avait du temps à tuer. Quant à Draco, il soupira longuement, il ne voulait pas être dur avec son mari mais il devait apprendre à ne pas être rebelle et capricieux, sinon il serait placé dans une autre famille et lui, il serait six pieds sous terre. Pas réjouissant comme future.

Il monta les marches jusqu'à son bureau, finissant quelques paperasses pour la petite vengeance de cheval et porcinet Dursley. Bien qu'ils n'aient rien fait, ils méritent une punition pour n'avoir pas aidé son mari.

Quelques heures plus tard, le téléphone de la maison sonna, donc il décrocha sans voir qui l'appelait.

- Allô ?.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?.

- Qui est à l'appareil ?.

- C'est moi Dawn Jackson.

- Qui ?.

- La fille du chemin de traverse.

- Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?.

- C'est sans importance. Je me demandais si vous étiez libre demain soir ?.

- Je suis occupé.

- Allez, vous m'avez déjà vu, vous savez que je suis majeur, et magnifique en plus.

- Ce serait mentir si je disais que vous disais que vous êtes magnifique et ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne jamais mentir. De plus, je suis marié et très heureux en ménage. Maintenant n'appellez plus jamais chez moi sinon j'appelle la police et comme vous le dites si bien, vous êtes majeur, donc vous serez jugé comme étant une adulte. Au revoir mademoiselle.

Et il raccrocha, ne se doutant pas qu'une certaine personne dans sa chambre avait tout entendu.

Harry avait d'abord pensé que Draco était comme son oncle, mais il chassa vite cette pensée, Draco n'était PAS comme son oncle. Ce dernier le punissait tout le temps même s'il n'avait rien fait. Draco l'avait puni parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, et il comprenait maintenant. Il voulait simplement le protéger et l'en aima que davantage, surtout en entendant la conversation entre la fille Gringotts ( il avait encore oublié son prénom) et Draco. Fatigué par ces devoirs qu'il avait enfin terminé et aussi par sa journée, il s'endormit sur le bureau, trop fatigué pour aller sur le lit.

Draco prépara un plateau contenant le plat préféré de son mari, avec une petite rose blanche, ses fleurs préférés, il monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir son Harry dormir sur le bureau. Silencieusement, il mit le plateau sur la moquette, prit son compagnon dans ses bras et l'amena sur le lit, enlevant ses vêtements et lui mettant une de ses chemises - le brun ne pouvait plus dormir sans. Allez savoir pourquoi -, l'enveloppa dans la couette, tira sur les rideaux et ressortit avec son plateau. Il le mit sur la cuisine, en sachant très bien que la maison allait ranger tout ça, il entra une nouvelle fois dans la chambre, se changea, ne restant qu'avec le boxer et monta dans le lit, regardant Harry se coller inconsciemment contre lui. Son mari était vraiment adorable. Le blond éteignit la lumière, embrassa son compagnon dans les cheveu et s'endormit enfin, priant pour que son Harry ne lui fasse pas la tête demain.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît. Review please.


	13. Nouveau cours

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Continuez comme ça.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est à moi.

**/! \ Cette histoire contient un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. /! \**

* * *

**Chapitre treize: Nouveau cours.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à cause de ce satané réveil, il enfouit sa tête un peu plus dans le cou de son mari qui gloussa de son comportement.

- On se lève chaton, dit le veela tout en embrassant son mari dans les cheveux.

- Je veux pas, repondit-il tout enfouissant sa tête un peu plus dans son cou. Je peux rester ici avec toi ?.

- Impossible, répondit Draco sautant de joie intérieurement en constatant que son mari ne lui en voulait plus.

- D'accord, grogna Harry, tout en se levant et en partant préparer le petit déjeuner suivi par Draco toujours en boxer et qui observait attentivement les jambes presque imberbe de son mari.

Il ressemblait vraiment à une fille mais Draco ne le dirait jamais à voix haute de peur d'avoir la colère de son compagnon sur le dos.

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, regardant Harry chantonner comme tous les matins dans la pièce.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je n'avais pas le droit de..

- Arrête, dit doucement Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. J'ai comprit tes motivations. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon, je n'avais pas à crier sur toi comme ça.

- Pas grave. Allez viens faire un gros câlin à ton veela préféré, repondit-il en tendant les bras vers son mari.

- Tu es le seul veela.

- Encore heureux.

Il prit son compagnon sur ses genoux et lui fit un câlin, l'histoire derrière eux maintenant. Ils prirent tranquillement leurs petit déjeuner, Harry toujours sur ces genoux, et également leur douche ensemble et partirent finalement vers Poudlard pour de nouvelles aventures.

- Je t'appelle à l'heure du déjeuner.

- D'accord.

OoO

- Et il m'a puni.

- Non c'est pas vrai.

- Si je te jure. Il m'a enfermé dans la chambre.

- Et t'as fait quoi ?.

- J'ai rien pu faire. Quand Draco veut quelque chose, tu dois obéir. C'est comme ça. Sinon il pique une crise, ou bien tu auras droit à ses petits yeux de veela battu.

Neville rit un peu plus, ne remarquant pas la fille Gringotts et la fille bouledogue derrière eux.

- Il a fait genre le difficile et tout, mais je sais qu'il fait semblant, se vanta la blonde à la brune.

- De qui tu parles ?, demanda Harry bien qu'il savait déjà la réponse.

Conversation d'hier au téléphone.

- De Draco Malfoy, dit-elle la brune.

- Je l'ai appelé hier, se confia la blonde. Il m'a dit combien j'étais magnifique quand il m'a vu la première fois.

- C'est vrai ?, demnada innoscemment Harry. Alors peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu as pu comprendre ça alors qu'il t'as dit je cite Ce serait mentir si je disais que vous êtes magnifique et ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne jamais mentir.

- Où as-tu entendu ça ?, siffla la fille Gringotts.

Mais au même moment, le téléphone de Harry sonna, il le sortit et vit que c'était Draco, il sourit d'une façon Serpentarde. On ne racontait pas n'importe quoi sur son mari sans en payer le prix.

- Allô ?.

- Salut chaton.

- Salut Draco.

Le prénom fit mouche, la fille bouledogue le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. Quant à la fille Gringotts. Elle hésitait, soit elle lui arrachait les yeux, soit elle lui arrachait le téléphone et après les yeux. Mais la conversation continuait déjà.

- Je te dérange ?.

- Je discutait avec la fille d'hier.

- Et elle entend ?.

- Ouais.

- Elle raconte quoi ?.

- Elle dit simplement que tu es amoureux d'elle et que tu la trouve magnifique et blablabla.

- Tu peux lui dire que je suis marié et heureux en ménage ?.

- Il dit qu'il est déjà marié et heureux en ménage et que si tu l'appelait encore une fois, il te poursuivra.

- Allez viens Pansy, on s'en va. Toi Potter, on en reparlera.

Et elle partit rageuse en pestant contre lui.

- Alors ?.

- C'est bon.

- Tu as une nouvelle classe aujourd'hui ?.

- Oui.

- Très bien, passe une bonne journée amour.

- Toi aussi. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi.

Et il raccrocha, allant à son nouveau cours obligatoire pour les septièmes années.

OoO

- Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau professeur de gestion. Ici, je vous apprends comment gérer une entreprise ou quelque chose qui a un rapport avec ça s'il vous en prenait l'envie d'en construire une. Vous aurez aussi quelques sorties scolaires dans une entreprise bien connue. Celle des Malfoy.

À ce nom, Harry leva les yeux vers le professeur, ce dernier ayant maintenant toute son attention.

- Monsieur Draco Malfoy a accepté quelques sorties dans son entreprise, vous découvrirez un autre monde. Le monde du travail...

Et il continua son petit speech. Avant la fin du cours, il informa les élèves:

- La sortie aura lieu dans deux semaines. Préparez vous. Bien sûr vous aurez une autorisation à la faire signer par vos parents ou vos tuteurs, dit-il en regardant particulièrement Harry.

- Et il ne te l'a pas dit ?.

- Non.

- Pourtant il parle toujours de se faire confiance mutuellement et de je ne sais quoi d'autres.

- J'imagine qu'il voulait me faire la surprise. N'oublie pas c'est un ancien Serpentard.

- Mouais. Au revoir Harry.

- Au revoir Nev'.

Harry se dirigea lentement vers la voiture de Draco tout en remarquant la fille Gringotts un peu plus loin mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il s'installa silencieusement sur le siège passager tout en boudant.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a chaton ?.

- Je te parle plus.

- Pourquoi ?.

- Parce que.

- Bon, réfléchit Draco tout en s'engageant dans la route. Avant le déjeuner, t'étais de bonne humeur. La fille Gringotts ?, demanda-t-il en adoptant le surnom que son mari utilisait.

- Non.

- Mm... Oh non!, il vous l'a dit, l'imbécile.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?, demanda Harry en tournant le germent la tête vers lui.

- J'allais le faire ce soir mais le con l'a fait avant moi. Idiot de prof, marmonna- t-il sa dernière phrase.

- Vraiment ?.

- Vraiment.

- D'accord, je boude plus.

- C'est bien, sourit Draco.

Ils passèrent la soirée en amoureux, Harry ayant déjà fini ses devoirs avec l'aide de Draco et ils continuèrent leurs soirée dans la chambre. Mais avant ça, le petit brun lui donna l'autorisation pour la lui faire signer.

OoO

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves de septième années s'apprêtèrent à sortir mais..

- Mr. Potter, pouvez-vous rester un moment s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr professeur.

Harry s'approcha du bureau silencieusement pendant que le professeur cherchait quelque chose. Il poussa un petit cri de victoire tout en sortant sa feuille d'autorisation pour la sortie scolaire.

- Mr. Potter, j'ai remarqué que cette signature n'était pas celle de votre oncle ni celle de votre tante.

- J'ai changé de tuteurs, réplique Harry.

- Et votre tuteur est Draco Malfoy ?

- C'est exact.

- Vous vous moquez de moi Mr. Potter ?, demanda le professeur froidement.

- Nullement Professeur. Draco Malfoy est mon tuteur depuis début mai.

Ce qui était vrai. Son mari était allé au ministère changer le tuteur de son compagnon sans pour autant parler de son statut ni le passé de Harry.

- Je voudrai une preuve. Par exemple, fit-il en tapotant sa main sur son menton. Draco Malfoy en chair et en os ici. Dans ce bureau.

OoO

Son téléphone sonna, il le sortit et haussa un sourcil en voyant le nom.

- Oui chaton ?

- Tu veux bien venir me chercher dans le bureau du professeur de gestion ?. Il ne veut pas me croire quand je dis que tu es mon tuteur.

- Et c'est où ?

- Troisième étage.

- Je serai là dans une minute chaton.

Il raccrocha, sortit de la voiture et se dirigea lentement vers Poudlard, se remémorant de merveilleux souvenirs en sept ans sur ces terres. Tout en marchant, il rencontra quelques élèves qui le regardèrent fascinés. Lui il n'en avait cure, se dépêchant de rejoindre son mari. Par chance, il ne rencontra pas la fille Gringotts et c'était tant mieux. Il ne l'a supportait pas et il préférait grandement ne jamais la recroiser sur son chemin.

Arrivé à destination - et avoir questionné un étudiant sur le chemin- Il toqua trois fois avant de passer sa tête pour voir si son mari était là. Après confirmation, il entra dans la classe et s'assit sur une chaise, regardant discrètement les yeux de merlan frit du professeur.

- Bien, commença-t-il. Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ?

- Ben.. je.. j'ai.. c'est que.. et puis..

- Il ne me croyait pas quand je disais que tu étais mon tuteur et il préférait te voir avant de me croire.

- Je suis devant vous, vous croyez Harry maintenant ?

Le professeur hocha bêtement la tête, ne sachant visiblement plus quoi dire. Avec un petit sourire en coin, Draco prit la main de Harry ainsi que son sac et sortit de la pièce.

Dans les couloirs, le petit brun voulait avoir son sac mais Draco l'en empêchait toujours, si bien qu'il le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait. Personne ne pouvait faire changer d'avis le Grand Draco Malfoy sauf lui. Et il n'y avait pas de lit à l'horizon.

OoO

Les deux semaines passèrent étonnamment vite, entre les cours, les devoirs et son mari, Harry ne vit pas trop les semaines passer jusqu'au jour fatidique.

- On y va ?

- D'accord.

Comme tous les matins, ils sortirent de la maison et Draco déposa son mari à Poudlard, puis il partit préparer la venue des élèves de Poudlard.

Au même moment, Harry se retouva dans un groupe d'étudiants dans un bus qui partait en direction du lieu de travail de son mari. Avec un professeur dont il se foutait et son parrain. Ne pouvant supporter leurs conversations sur son mari comme s'il était un bout de viande. Y avait mieux comme sortie scolaire.

Il sortit finalement du bus le premier avec Neville à ses côtés, respirant de nouveau correctement. Il reçut quelques salutations des employés qu'il rendit discrètement, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer.

Mais il saura dans quelques minutes qu'il était vraiment maudit.

Le professeur entra le premier d'un pas conquérant, comme si tout était à lui.

- C'est toi qui devrait marcher comme ça, souffla Neville dans son oreille causant chez lui un petit rire qu'il essaya de masquer.

Il remarqua finalement Draco qui marchait à côté de Blaise vers eux, le blond lui fit même un grand sourire mais plusieurs étudiantes fondirent devant cet ange qui avançait vers eux. Croyant à tort que ce sourire n'était pas destiné à eux mais à un certain petit brun aux yeux verts.

- Il est vraiment trop beau.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit les filles, dit Dawn. Il est canon.

- Salut tout le monde, je suis Draco Malfoy, le directeur de cet endroit. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous faire visiter les lieux et leurs fonctionnements.

Il partit quelques minutes discuter avec le professeur avant de revenir vers eux et de les faire visiter.

Le premier étage était consacré aux collectes de fonds pour les orphelins. Le deuxième était spécial gastronomie. Le troisième était celui des boutiques de mode...

- L'entreprise achète des magasins en faillite, les rénovent et les rouvrent, en gardant les mêmes employés et les mêmes directeurs. Et de temps en temps, elle contribue à donner de l'argent pour une société mais avec 50 % de parts en échange, expliqua Draco d'un ton professionnel.

Certaines filles et mêmes quelques garçons parlaient de lui en espérant avoir une chance avec lui, causant une grande jalousie chez Harry que Draco sentit à travers le lien. Donc discrètement, il lui prit la main et la serra, évitant les regards des élèves.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans son bureau mais personne ne put entrer, arguant que c'était quelque chose de personnelle. Ils descendirent finalement au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait une cafétéria pour les employés, ils restèrent déjeuner ici et se reposer encore un peu avant de mieux comprendre les fonctions des employés et de l'entreprise. Mais bien vite, Harry en eut marre de tout le monde.

- Dis moi Potter, dit la fille Gringotts attirant de ce fait l'attention de tous les élèves près d'elle, puisque tu es _si_ proche de Monsieur Malfoy, pourquoi ne pas le rejoindre. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te voir. À moins que tu ne mente depuis le début, finit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu sais quoi ?, je vais faire exactement ce que tu viens de dire. Mais entre nous, n'est-ce pas toi qui doit aller le voir puisqu'il est soit disant amoureux de toi ?, dit-il causant un ricanement général.

Et il partit, la laissant rouge de honte et de colère, il en avait ras le bol de cette fille et il allait lui montrer de qui Draco était amoureux.

Il arriva finalement dans le bureau de son mari et il entra, constatant qu'il était en pleine conversation téléphonique.

- Bon je te laisse, fit-il en voyant son mari sur le pas de la porte. J'ai quelque chose d'important à voir.

Il raccrocha, regardant Harry s'approcher, s'assoir sur ses genoux et se blottir contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chaton ?.

- J'en ai marre, dit Harry avec une petite voix.

- De quoi ?.

- De me cacher. Tout le monde se marie et ne se cache pas. Je veux en faire de même.

- Tu es sûr ?, imagine que quelqu'un veuille être ami avec toi à cause de moi.

- Ils ont eu 6 ans pour être ami avec moi et ils ne l'ont pas fait. Je ne veux plus ma cacher. De plus, ils parlent de toi comme si tu étais un bout de viande et ça m'énerve de ne pas leur jeter à la figure que tu es déjà pris.

- Mais tu seras sous le feux des projecteurs, argua Draco.

- Comme tu l'as dit si bien: C'est le lot de tous les Malfoy d'être sous les feux des projecteurs, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es sûr ?.

- Oui.

- Très bien, ils vont savoir alors.

Il l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres avant de se lever et de sortir en tenant la main de son mari. Ils descendirent tous les deux jusqu'au groupe qui les vit venir au loin.

- Ah vous voilà enfin Mr Potter. Désolé de ce petit désagrément monsieur Malfoy, dit le professeur.

Harry fit un petit sourire vainqueur en direction de la blonde qui fulmina sur place.

- Ce n'est rien. De toute façon, il était avec moi.

- Mais c'était irresponsable de ma part de le laisser ici tout seul, dans votre entreprise.

- Mais c'est aussi la sienne.

- Comment ça ?

Tout les élèves entendaient la discussion et se demandait la même chose que le professeur. Cette entreprise appartenait aussi à Potter ?

- Harry est mon mari, donc il est normal que cette entreprise soit la sienne, dit Draco tout en haussant les épaules.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le professeur le regarda choqué alors que les autres élèves regardaient Harry envieux, voulant être à sa place.

- C'est impossible, Mr Potter est un mineur.

- Mais la loi n'implique pas les veelas.

- Vous voulez dire que..

- Draco est un veela et je suis son compagnon, décida à dire Harry.

- Le mariage veela ?.

Pour toute réponse, Harry montra l'intérieur de son poignet gauche et toute la classe regarda impressionnée le prénom gravé sur la peau.

OoO

- T'aurais dû voir leurs têtes Blaise, hilarant.

- Mouais.

- En tout cas, je suis officiellement casé. Il ne reste plus que toi.

- Je suis un éternel insensible Draco.

- Je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour toi.

- L'espoir fait vivre mon ami

OoO

- La prochaine fois que quelqu'un me dit bonjour ou m'apporte un café, je lui jete un sort.

- Arrête d'être pessimiste voyons, vois le bon côté des choses. Tout le monde sait maintenant que tu es un Malfoy et personne ne te regardes de travers à cause de leurs réputations de peur de n'être plus tranquille.

- Mouais.

- J'aimerai bien être à ta place, dit Neville d'un air rêveur.

- Draco est à moi.

Au même moment, ne sonnerie de téléphone retentit.

- Allô ?.

- Salut chaton.

- Salut Draco.

Effet immédiat, toutes les discussion s'arrêtèrent au profit de la sienne. Curiosité quand tu nous tiens.

- Tu t'habitue à ta nouvelle célébrité ?.

- Bof pas trop. Non mais arrêtez de me regardez comme ça, cria enfin Harry, vous voulez ma photo ou quoi ?.

Autre effet immédiat, toutes les discussions reprirent. Bien qu'ils écoutaient toujours sa discussion.

- Désolé.

- Pas grave, moi je suis habitué pas toi. En plus j'adore te voir crier sur d'autres personnes.

- Hmm..

- Quoi ?.

- Rien. Faut que je te laisse, le cours de Sev' commence dans cinq minutes. À plus.

- 16 heures trente ?.

- Comme d'hab'.

Il raccrocha et marcha avec Neville à côté de lui qui se marrait à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui disait Bonjour. Ce qui arrivait toutes les deux secondes.

OoO

- Alors ?.

- Il est vraiment ma.. marié mon.. monsieur.

- Endoloris. Bien, espionne le. Je veux tous savoir de lui.

OoO

Il se réveillait le matin avec Draco, il préparait le petit déjeuner, le mangeait sur les genoux de Draco, il prenait une douche avec Draco et il partait à Poudlard avec Draco. Là, il réfrénait ses envies de meurtres, il allait en cours, la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, retour au cours pour finalement rentrer chez lui, faisait ses devoirs et avançait dans ses révisions pour les ASPICs avec l'aide de Draco - Il en était maintenant presque à la fin du programme scolaire-. Il préparait le dîner, le mangeait encore une fois sur les genoux de Draco pour enfin aller dormir et quelques fois des activités nocturnes avec son mari. Voici ce que se résumait ses journées jusqu'au vacances de Noël.

Mais les plus flippant n'était pas la banalité, mais plutôt, les coups de fil qu'il recevait de temps en temps sur son téléphone. Chaque fois qu'il répandait, il entendait une respiration mais pas de paroles. Il en avait parlé à Draco au bout de deux jours à recevoir ce genre de choses. Il y avait aussi celui qui le suivait tout le temps, si bien qu'il ne sortait plus de chez lui sans Minuit avec lui. Draco faisait tout pour trouver qui faisait ça mais sans succès, le harceleur coupait toujours juste avant de l'avoir localisé.

Mais un jour, pendant qu'il marchait, quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière, il essaya de se débattre mais l'homme était trop fort, en plus il lui avait mis quelque chose sur la bouche et le nez qui le fit endormir, tout ce qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, était Minuit allongé sur le sol dur et froid du trottoir.

OoO

- Tu as réussi ?.

- Oui, monsieur, il dort dans la chambre.

- Parfait. Tu as eu quelques soucis ?.

- Seulement un chat, mais je l'ai assommé avant qu'il ai pu faire quelque chose.

- Bien, viens m'avertir s'il se réveille.

OoO

Harry se réveilla grognon et remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et que cette pièce ne faisait pas partie des pièces de sa maison. Essayant de se rappeler quelque chose, il pensa soudainement à son enlèvement et pria pour que Minuit aille. Il essaya de l'appeler mais sans réponse. Il essaya une nouvelle fois mais sans succès, c'est alors que voix qu'il connaissait bien le fit arrêter.

- Tu ne peux appeler personne ici.

- Monsieur Riddle ?, mais qu'est-ce..

- Tu es à moi Harry.

- Quoi ?, demanda Harry surpris.

- Je ne t'ai pas enlevé, j'ai juste repris ce qui m'appartient.

- Mais vous êtes malade, je ne suis pas à vous. Faut vous faire soigner, cria-t-il.

Il se leva du lit alors que l'autre s'asseyait.

- Oh non mon petit Harry. Je ne suis pas malade, au contraire je suis plus que lucide. Tes parents ont essayé de t'éloigner de moi, et ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient.

Harry recula d'un pas alors que Riddle en faisait un dans sa direction.

- Vous avez tué mes parents ?.

- Oui, mais comprend moi, l'amour de ma vie allait s'éloigner, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, et ils sont morts. J'ai essayé de t'adopter mais les services sociaux ont trouvé la soeur de ta mère, en plus, ils les ont très bien protégés, si bien que je ne savais plus où tu vivais. Mais maintenant tu es là mon amour.

- Je ne suis pas votre amour, cracha Harry. Je suis celui de Draco et il va me re...

CLACK!, le petit brun se prit une gifle sur sa joue.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça, cria Tom.

Puis prenant conscience de son geste précédent, il passa une main sur sa joue rougie mais Harry se déroba à temps, le regardant de ces yeux flamboyant comme s'il était la pire chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- On va se marier dans une heure

- Je suis déjà marié, cracha Harry.

- Je sais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as fait. Peut-être pour ta sécurité en m'attendant. Mais je ne peux pas détruire le lien, je vais simplement le contourner.

Il sortit, laissant Harry seul digérer ses informations, il pensa furtivement à Draco et décida de communiquer avec lui à travers le lien mais sans résultat, frustré, il s'empêcha de pleurer et mit toute sa détermination à essayer de communiquer avec Draco mais sans plus de résultats que la tentative précédente.

Minuit se réveilla sur le trottoir, il essaya de trouver Harry mais se souvenant qu'il avait été kidnappé. En se relevant en vitesse, il déploya ses ailes et s'envola, espérant trouver Draco dans son lieu de travail. Par chance, il était toujours là. Draco et Harry avaient décidé de dîner dans un restaurant, mais Harry avait été enlevé avant d'avoir pu arriver au restaurant, et il n'avait pas pu le sauver ou essayer qu'il avait sombré dans les ténèbres.

- Minuit ?, mais qu'est-ce ce qu'il y a ?. Où est Harry ?, dit Draco ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Il a été enlevé./

- Quoi ?.

\- Un homme l'a prit, l'a endormi et est partit. J'ai rien pu faire. Je suis désolé./

- C'est pas grave. Il faut qu'on le retrouve. Tout de suite.

Il mit vite fait sa veste, prit Minuit dans ses bras et partit vers la voiture. Il savait à peu près où Harry était s'il se concentrait suffisamment sur le lien. Il prit Blaise avec lui alors que ce dernier allait rentrer chez lui et Il retourna près du lieu de l'agression, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Au début il ne percevait rien et il allait abandonner mais, une petite lumière rouge se fit dans son esprit. Il savait maintenant où il était. Il remercia Harry de tous son coeur puisque ce dernier essayait de communiquer avec lui.. Il accéléra soudainement, surprenant par la même occasion Minuit et Blaise.

\- Alors ?./

- C'est bon, je sais où il est. Il ne reste plus qu'à le délivrer.

Il arriva bientôt devant une petite maison qu'il savait son compagnon ici, il recommanda à Minuit de se transformer en quelque chose de gros avant d'éclater la porte et d'entrer.

Un homme ressemblant à un rat fit son entrée, il le mena jusqu'à la cave et sortit, le laissant avec Riddle qui le regardait, du désir dans les yeux ce qui le répugna.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique.

Il ne répondit pas, essayant sans succès d'entrer en communication avec Draco. Mais l'homme ne s'en formalisa pas, préférant le traîner de force sur une table où il lui attacha les poignets et les chevilles.

- Comme ça, tu ne bougeras pas trop.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?.

- Je vais implanter un peu de ma magie dans l'essence même de la tienne. Comme ça, le lien ne reconnaîtra pas cette nouvelle magie dans celle du veela donc, il cherchera cette nouvelle magie et il me trouve.

- Mais notre magie est la même, si vous fautes ça, Draco aussi aura cette magie.

- Non, vous partagez votre magie mais pas votre noyau. Maintenant, je vais t'endormir, comme ça tu ne sentiras rien et quand tu te réveillera, nous serons mariés.

Il l'endormit à l'aide d'un sort et le regarda longuement, il décida finalement de faire son travail. Quand la seringue qui contenait sa magie n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du coeur de Harry, la porte de la cave explosa, laissant entrer un veela fou d'inquiétude qui se rua sur son mari, le regardant sous toutes les coutures et ne trouvant rien de suspect à part une petite rougeur sur la joue, il se retourna finalement vers Riddle qui était emprisonné sous les crocs de Minuit. Blaise était en haut avec le rat.

- Maintenant à nous deux.

- Laisse moi retourner au près de Harry. Il est à moi, cria Riddle.

- Harry est à moi et à moi seul, compris ?, dit Draco fou furieux.

Il lui cassa le nez.

- Pour avoir fait du mal à mon mari, je te condamne à la mort. Minuit.

Il ne se fit pas prier et commença à déchiqueter Riddle. S'amusant beaucoup de sa souffrance. Mais Draco revint vers Harry et lui enleva ses chaînes, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Il appela les Aurors par le biais d'un sortilège et leur expliqua ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi. À la mention du mot veela, les Aurors le laissèrent passer. Aucune loi interdisait un veela de se venger.

* * *

Voili voilou. J'espère que ça vous plaît. Review please.


	14. Des nouvelles surprenantes

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews. Cela me touche vraiment d'avoir 117 reviews. ( va se cacher dans un placard pour pleurer sans que personne ne la voit.)

Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est à moi.

**/! \ Cette histoire contient un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. /! \**

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze: Des nouvelles surprenantes.**

Harry se réveilla au cour de la nuit, dans sa chambre. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Minuit lui sauter dessus comme la misère sur le monde.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais une frayeur pareille. J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie./

\- Excuse moi./

\- Mouais. En attendant, je vais faire un petit somme dans la chambre d'à côté. Qui sait ce qui passe ici./

Harry rougit un peu mais ne réplique pas, à la place, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers Draco qui était dans la cuisine.

- Alors chaton, tu vas bien.

Le petit brun s'avança vers son mari et le prit dans ses bras. Draco en fit de même tout en l'embrassant sur le haut de tête.

- J'ai lu que les veelas ailés utilisaient leurs ailes pour calmer leurs compagnons.

- C'est exact.

- Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?.

Le veela retira lentement sa chemise, restant torse nu en face de son compagnon. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et bientôt, de grandes ailés apparurent sur son dos. Elles étaient magnifique, entièrement blanche. On aurait dit un ange avec des ailes. Le veela reprit tendrement son compagnon dans les bras, refermant ses ailes sur lui, l'enfermant dans un cocon, empli d'amour et de sûreté.

Ils restèrent une demi heure comme ça, ne changeant de place pour rien au monde.

- Merci.

Comprenant que ce remerciement était surtout pour son sauvetage, il répondit:

- Je serai toujours là pour te sauver chaton. Où que tu sois.

Harry releva la tête tandis que Draco abaissa la sienne et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les sienne. C'était un baiser doux qui se transforma vite en autre chose. Draco fit disparaître ses ailes et prit son mari dans ses bras. Ce dernier noua négligemment ses bras autour du cou de Draco et ses jambes autour de la taille de ce dernier, ne stoppant le baiser pour rien au monde, gémissant sous les assauts de la langue de son mari.

Peu à peu, Draco monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre, collant de temps en temps Harry au mur pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser tandis que le petit brun commençait à déboutonner la chemise de Draco, caressant de temps en temps le torse ainsi que le dos de son compagnon. Les cours de Sirius portaient vraiment ses fruits.

Il arrivèrent finalement au lit, Draco le coucha à travers les oreillers et commença à mordiller le cou de son mari, laissant un suçon sur son cou marquant son territoire tout en délectant de délectant de ses gémissements.

Il enleva vite fait sa chemise ainsi que le T-shirt de Harry, collant son torse à celui du petit brun.

- Draco, gémit Harry. Ne.. ne t'arrête pas.

- Je ne comptait pas le faire de toute façon, susurra-t-il en mordillant en même temps son oreille. Un endroit particulièrement sensible chez son mari.

Il descendit petit à petit, parsemant des baisers brûlant sur le ventre de son mari, un endroit qui allait accueillir son futur enfant. Il enleva le pantalon de son Harry, s'extasiant devant sa marque sur sa hanche.

Lentement, il commença la lécher de toute sa longueur tout en Soufflant dessus, causant encore plus de gémissements chez Harry.

- S'il te plaît Draco, dit-il d'une petite voix adorable.

N'en pouvant plus, Draco engloutit son érection, faisant des vas et des viens de plus en plus rapides. Harry n'était plus que gémissements, il avait l'impression que son corps était en feu et le seul remède était Draco.

- Att.. attention.. je..je.. va.. vais venir.

Mais Draco continuait toujours, si bien qu'il se déversa dans sa bouche.

Harry jouit dans la bouche de son amant, il était très bien là où il était, dans les bras de son mari qui l'embrassa sauvagement, maltraitant ses lèvres rougit.

En voyant son mari encore à moitié habillé, il se chargea de le déshabiller, embrassant son prénom écrit à l'endroit où son coeur battait à la chamade.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, il mit deux doigts dans la bouche de Harry avant d'en introduire un dans son petit trou, faisant des vas et viens tout en embrassant son mari. Bien vite, il en mit un autre et commença des mouvements de ciseaux. Malgré toute les fois où il lui avait fait l'amour, son anus était toujours aussi serré. Sentant que son Harry était largement près, il s'introduisit doucement, le divertissant de la douleur occasionnel. Il s'arrêta, attendant que Harry lui dise qu'il était prêt.

- C'est bon. Tu peux y aller.

Il commença de langoureux vas et viens, atteignant à chaque fois la prostate de Harry qui était déjà dans le cosmos. Il continua à faire cela de plus en plus vite sous la demande de Harry. Il savait que l'orgasme allait bientôt l'emporter lui et Harry. Alors il allait de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au moment jouissif où ils vénèrent en même temps.

- Je t'aime, souffla Draco.

- Je t'aime aussi.

S'allongent ensemble sur le lit en s'enlaçant, il ne remarquèrent pas la légère marque de Harry briller de plus en plus fort pendant leurs activités avant de redevenir comme elle l'était après leurs jouissances. Ni le léger sourire de Minuit. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et partirent finalement dans les bras de Morphée.

OoO

- Debout chaton.

- Mmmm... j'ai pas envie.

- Allez amour, on se lève.

- Je veux rester ici.

- C'est Noël voyons, pense aux cadeaux, aux décorations..

- C'est Teddy qui les a faites tes décorations, je suis sûr que quoique je pense, elles seront très originales.

- Les gâteaux et les bûches de Noël.

- C'est moi qui ai fait ça je sais très bien à quoi m'en tenir. Maintenant laisse moi dormir tu seras adorable.

- Très bien, tu l'aura voulu.

Draco prit sa baguette et versa de l'eau froide sur son compagnon. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis son enlèvement, et Harry commença à être fatigué et il avait mal à la tête. Draco commençait à être inquiet et si cette situation continuait, il allait l'obliger à aller à l'hôpital magique.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, je vais te tuer, cria Harry en sortant du lit et se précipitant vers lui pour le tuer. Mais au lieu de ça, il se retrouva sur l'épaule de son mari comme un sac à patate, traîné de force à la salle de bain.

- D'accord, je vais me doucher puisque tu insistes tant, grogna Harry qui fut finalement posé à terre.

- Je t'attends en bas.

Harry prit le temps de se doucher avec de l'eau chaude, s'habilla correctement et descendit à l'étage inférieur où il trouva toute la famille réunie.

- Alors petit filleul, bien dormi.

- Bof.

- Les cadeaux, chanta Teddy.

- Ouais les cadeaux.

Ils échangèrent joyeusement les cadeaux, Harry reçut beaucoup de livres de la part de Remus, Severus, Lucius, Tonks et Hermione, des chocolats de Neville. Des livres sur le Quidditch de Ron et Blaise et une veste de Daphné. Un dessin de Teddy, des affaires pour bébé de Narcissa et Sirius et enfin un magnifique collier de la part de Draco.

Mais le plus surprenant fut celui de Minuit alors qu'il sortait des cookies du four.

\- Félicitation Harry./

\- Pourquoi ?./

\- Tu vas être papa./

\- Quoi ?./

\- Tu es enceint Harry./

Et il partit, laissant un petit Harry choqué derrière lui. Quand Draco entra pour voir où était son mari, il le retrouva au milieu de la cuisine, des yeux de merlans frit et ses bras sur le ventre.

- Chaton ?.

- Je..

- Tu.. ?

- Je suis..

- Tu es.. ?

- Je suis enceint, dit-il d'une traite.

L'information présente dans le cerveau de Draco, il sauta de joie tout en prenant son mari dans les bras et le faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

Quand Narcissa et Sirius arrivèrent, ils virent Draco et Harry se serrer dans les bras.

- Par Merlin, tu es enceint, c'est fantastique.

Harry allait avoir un bébé ?.

- Je vais être grand-mère, mais c'est fantastique. Toutes mes félicitations. Draco arrête de tourner comme ça sinon Harry va perdre le bébé.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

- Je dois passer mes ASPICs avant le quatrième mois. Et les potions avant la sixième semaine, songea Harry

\- Minuit, je suis enceint depuis quand ?./

\- Deux semaines/

- Pourquoi ?.

- Sinon je vais vomir en sentant une potion et je ne pourrais plus exécuter la magie correctement.

- Si tu veux, tu peux passer ton ASPIC de potion mercredi, dit Severus attiré par le boucan. On est que Lundi et tu es très doué.

- Oui. Mais il faudra m'aider encore un peu.

- Entendu.

- Tu peux aussi passer la DCFM et les Runes anciennes en Janvier, dit Remus. Ainsi que la botanique. Tu as pratiquement terminé le programme. Il ne reste plus que la révision.

- La métamorphose te prendra un peu plus de temps. Les sortilèges aussi. Fin février serait parfait. La SCM tu peux le faire en Janvier. C'est pas très compliqué.

Et pendant deux jours, Harry révisa pour ses ASPICs qui eut avec seulement E pour la botanique et la SCM et O pour le reste.

Le reste de ses ASPICs se fera les mois prochain. Harry révisa tout le temps pour les avoir avec une mention Optimal.

OoO

Il sortit rapidement du lit, réveillant au passage son mari, il se rua à la salle de bain et vomi tout ses tripes. Draco le rejoignit, lui enleva les cheveux du visage et massa doucement le dos de son mari.

- Je déteste être malade, grogna-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas malade chaton.

- Gnagnagna.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?.

- Tu peux me porter ?, demanda Harry avec un moue tout en levant ses bras.

Draco pouffa de rire avant de prendre son mari dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine, le mettant sur ses genoux alors qu'il faisait venir à lui quelques toasts préparés.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?.

- Non, c'est bon.

Harry mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et s'apprêta à dormir quand une voix s'exclama.

- Salut les amoureux, dit Blaise en entrant joyeusement dans la cuisine et en repérant les cookies que Harry avait préparé la veille.

- Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ?.

- Ferme la, grogna-t-il.

- Note à moi-même: ne jamais parler à Harry quand il est de mauvaise humeur.

- Si tu ne te tais pas, je te fais quelque chose d'horrible.

- Note à moi-même: ne plus faire de note en présence de Harry quand ils est grignon.

- Draco donne moi ta baguette.

Il la prit, fit un moulinet du poignet et le plat de cookie s'envola vers lui alors que Blaise le regardait horrifié.

- Ils sont délicieux ses gâteaux, n'est-ce pas Blaise ?.

Blaise était maintenat à quatre pattes et pleurnichait sur ses gâteaux sous le regard goguenard du petit brun.

- Tu veux un cookie Blaise ?.

Ce dernier hocha frénétiquement la tête. Voulant à tout pris un cookie.

- Et ben tu l'auras pas. Na.

- Harry, chouina Blaise rien que pour le Harry enceint qui lui donnerait à coup sûr son cookie.

- Fallait pas énerver quelqu'un qui est enceint et qui vient juste de vomir.

Et il finit ses cookies sous le regard horrifié de Blaise et celui amusé de Draco.

- Harry, comment as-tu pu me faire ça à moi, ton pote.

Harry haussa un peu les épaules tout en se dandinant sur les cuisses de Draco.

- C'est la loi de la maison Blaise.

- Manger les cookies des innocents juste pour le plaisir ?

- Non, énerver Harry Malfoy. Surtout lorsqu'il est enceint.

- Draccooo, pleurnicha le métis.

- Désolé mais il va bouder si je prends ton parti.

- Vous êtes que des méchants.

OoO

L'après midi, Harry se balada un peu dans la ville. Il passa devant une pâtisserie mais il n'y prêta pas trop attention, préférant contempler une petite fille de six ans dans un orphelinat. Elle était très mignone, mais ce qui le gêna le plus étaient ses cheveux. Des cheveux blonds presque blanc. La même couleur caractéristique des Malfoy. La petite fille était seule sur un banc, lisant tranquillement un livre. Il se dirigea vers une femme qui surveillaient les enfants au loin.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Oui ?.

- Voilà, j'aimerai savoir le nom de cette petite fille, fit-il en désignant la blonde.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda la femme suspicieuse.

- Je crois savoir qui elle est mais j'aimerai en être sûr.

- Elle est de votre famille ?.

- Je crois bien.

- Elle s'appelle Grace.

- Grace comment ?.

Il savait que la petite sœur de son mari s'appelait Grace mais il voulait être sûr que c'était elle, ne voulant pas laisser Draco espérer.

- On ne sait pas, quand nous l'avons retrouvée il y a quatre ans, on a trouvé qu'une petite couverture avec son prénom brodé dessus.

- Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?.

- Oui bien sûr. Mais je dois être présenté. Question de sécurité.

- Je comprends.

Elle appela la petite qui avança timidement vers lui.

- Salut Grace, dit-il avec un sourire engageant.

- Bon.. Bonjour monsieur.

Il se mit à sa hauteur et lui parla tout doucement tout en sortant un parchemin vierge de son sac.

- Grace, je sais que ma demande est un peu particulière mais je voudrais un peu de ton sang.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda l'enfant curieuse.

- Monsieur, je ne crois pas que..

- Je sais ce que je fais madame.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers elle et lui expliqua.

- Ce parchemin est magique. Si tu laisses tomber une goutte de ton sang, on peut savoir qui est ta famille.

- Et toi, tu es de ma famille ?.

- Si mes suppositions sur ton identité sont exactes, alors oui, je suis de ta famille.

Visiblement ravie de cela, elle lui tendit sa main et il fit une petite coupure, laissant tomber quelques gouttes de sang et refermant la plaie avec son don de guérison sous le regard émerveillé de de la petite fille.

Mais bien vite, il regarda le parchemin et regarda l'arbre généalogique de la fillette, trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Satisfait, il sortit son téléphone et appela son mari.

- Allô ?.

- C'est moi.

- Harry ?, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, tu as un problème ?.

- Est-ce que tu es occupé ?.

- Non pas vraiment.

- Tu peux venir ?, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer.

- Bien sûr, j'arrive tout des suite.

- Voici l'adresse.

Il raccrocha et regarda encore une fois la fillette.

- Regarde, te voici, Grace Narcissa Malfoy.

OoO

Draco s'ennuyait à mourir. Il était en réunion et il s'ennuyait. Alors quand Harry l'appela, il prétexta une urgence familiale pour enfin pouvoir mettre plus de distances entre lui et la salle infernale. Il se mit en route et se gara bientôt devant un orphelinat, il entra à l'intérieur et ne trouvant nullement son mari dans les parages, il demanda à une jeune femme si elle avait vu un jeune homme brun avec d'étonnant yeux verts.

- Oui bien sûr, il est dans le bureau de la directrice.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'au lieu et le laissa ouvrir la porte pour trouver son mari en grande discussion avec une petite fille.

- Je vous dérange peut-être ?.

La fillette se cacha derrière son compagnon qui lui tendit un parchemin montrant son arbre généalogique.

- Harry, je connais très bien ma famille, pourquoi me le montrer ?.

Il sortit la petite de son dos et fit les présentations avec un énorme sourire.

- Draco, voici Grace, Grace je te présente Draco, ton grand frère.

Draco se pétrifia avant de regarder la petite fille qui le regardait fixement de ses étonnants yeux améthystes. Ni une ni deux, il la prit dans ses bras et commença à toucher ses magnifiques cheveux.

- Oh, on t'a enfin trouvé. C'est formidable, il faut absolument te sortir d'ici. Où sont les papiers.

- Je les ai déjà signé, ils sont dans mon sac.

- Et ses affaires..

- Rangé eux aussi. Depuis la réussite de mes ASPICs, je peux utiliser la magie. Donc ils sont dans mon sac aussi.

- On peut la prendre ?.

- Oui.

Draco sortit du bureau avec son mari et sa soeur toujours dans ses bras, elle était si petite et si fragile qu'il se promit de toujours la protéger. Et la gaver comme une oie aussi. Elle était sûrement trop maigre.

- Comment elle est arrivé là ?.

- D'après une jeune adolescente, un homme l'a déposé ici il y a quatre ans avec une petite couverture.

Il la mit sur le siège arrière de la voiture, s'installa sur le siège conducteur avec son mari à côté de lui.

- On va où ?, demanda finalement la petite fille, rassurée d'avoir enfin trouvé une famille. Sa famille.

- D'abord, on va t'acheter des vêtements, ensuite, on va à la maison et de là, on contactera les parents.

- Pourquoi acheter des vêtements, ils sont très bien les miens.

- Un conseil, dit Harry, ne te révolte jamais quand on parle de vêtements à Draco.

Grace hocha docilement la tête, elle savait d'après Harry l'importance des vêtements pour Draco. Cela l'avait bien faite rire.

Ils arrivèrent à un centre commercial, ils descendirent de la voiture et marchèrent jusqu'à un magasin pour enfants. Le premier d'une longue liste.

- Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de tout ça, dit finalement la petite fille après le cinquième magasin.

- Les parents vont encore faire pleins de magasins pour ta garde robe p'tite soeur.

Ils sortirent enfin du magasin et s'assirent sur des fauteuils, mais bien vite Harry vit un glacier et avec sa grossesse, il devait avoir sa glace.

- Draco je veux une glace.

- Ouais moi aussi, dit la fillette.

- On va bientôt manger.

- Steuplait, demanda Harry avec son regard de chiot battu.

- D'accord, grogna finalement Draco en donnant l'argent à Harry.

- Super, tu veux quel parfum ?.

- Chocolat.

- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Et il partit chercher sa précieuse glace, laissant le frère et la soeur ensemble.

- Est-ce que Harry est vraiment enceint ?.

- Oui.

- Je vais être tante ?.

- Oui.

- C'est génial.

- Oui.

Harry revint avec les glaces et dévora presque la sienne.

- Bien on rentre.

Ils partirent pour la maison de Harry et Draco, avec Grace qui avait hâte de commencer sa nouvelle vie avec sa nouvelle famille.

OoO

- C'est la salle de bain, si tu veux tu peux prendre une douche, les parents ne seront pas là avant une heure au moins.

- D'accord. Merci Draco.

- De rien.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, prit une bonne douche bien chaude, s'habilla avec ses nouveaux vêtements et sortit finalement pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Tu veux un cookie Grace ?.

- Bien sûr.

- Tiens. Sers toi.

Harry lui servit des cookies absolument délicieux. Elle lui demanda où il les avaient acheté mais il répondit que c'est lui qui les avaient faits.

- Ils sont trop bons. Tu m'apprendra à les faire ?

- Si tu veux.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser place au parents Malfoy.

- Bon Draco, maintenant qu'on est là, que voulais-tu nous montrer ?.

- Ça.

Il se retourna pour découvrir Harry et.. c'est tout.

- Tu nous as fait venir juste pour pouvoir voir ton mari ?, demanda Lucius incrédule alors que sa femme saluait chaleureusement Harry.

- Mais non, c'est.. elle était.. et maintenant..

- Grace tu peux sortir, personne ne te fera de mal.

Une petite tête blonde sortit finalement de derrière Harry pour faire face à ses parents.

- Grace, voici tes parents, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

La fillette n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'elle était déjà dans les bras de ses parents. Harry et Draco regardaient joyeusement la petite famille enfin réunie. Vraiment, la vie était parfaite.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît. Review please.


	15. Les souvenirs

Désolé pour ce long retard mais j'étais absente et il n'y avait pas de connexion là où j'étais. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ils sont ma source d'inspiration et je suis vraiment contente de lire que mon histoire vous plaît.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est à moi.

/!\ Cette histoire contient un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. /!\

Harry était de mauvaise humeur ce samedi matin. Il avait encore vomi. Il ne pourrait rien avaler le matin alors que son ventre gargouillait. Draco avait disparu du lit très tôt. Et la sonnette n'arrêtait pas de sonner ce qui lui cassait les tympans.

On était en février et il ne pouvait plus aller à Poudlard, Draco le lui avait interdit. Oh bien sûr il avait piqué une crise mais son mari n'avait rien voulu savoir, il était devenu un peu paranoïaque depuis l'histoire de son kidnapping et comme il avait eu ses ASPICs, il ne voyait plus l'utilité d'aller à l'école. Il avait secrètement approuvé son choix et comme ça, il n'avait plus à se contenir pour tuer tous les animaux qui se disaient des élèves ni la fille Gringotts qui parlait de son _amouuurrr_ pour Draco Malfoy et ses hypothèses farfelues comme quoi il lui avait donné une potion qui le ferait tomber amoureux de lui. D'ailleurs personne ne l'avait cru en voyant le nom de Draco sur son poignet gauche.

Il se releva du salon où il était entrain de regarder ses photos de mariage, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur chacune d'elle et alla ouvrir la porte, trouvant Narcissa avec Grace sur le pas de la porte. L'adulte avait comme d'habitude un joli sac à main.

- Salut Harry chéri. Je suis venue te tenir compagnie avec Grace. Cela ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Et elle entra toute joyeuse dans la maison n'attendant même pas sa réponse. La petite fille au contraire, attendait l'ordre d'entrer. On lui avait toujours répété que d'entrer chez les gens sans leurs permission était mal.

- Entre. Ta mère l'a bien fait après tout.

Il la laissa entrer puis ferma la porte, rejoignant Narcissa qui s'était déjà assise sur le canapé et regardait son album de mariage.

- Oh les souvenirs, que d'émotions. Tiens je me rappelle de lui, il était le tailleur de la famille Black mais il fut renvoyé pour absence de goût. Et elle, c'est un célèbre mannequin bien qu'elle n'a rien de naturel. Chirurgie esthétique. Et lui c'est..

Et elle continua de parler de tous les invités, sortant de son sac à main un album de Draco bébé, un autre de Draco petit, Draco ados, Draco jeune adulte, Draco adulte. Elle sortit aussi un album de Grace bébé et Grace petite et tous étaient sous un sortilège qui les rendaient tout petit. Allez savoir pourquoi elle trimbalait tout ça avec elle.

Narcissa raconta une histoire que la mère de Lucius lui avait raconté.

- Un jour, pendant le déjeuner, Lucius était assis en couche culotte sur une chaise haute. Ils mangeaient des pâtes, raconta-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça mais Lucius fut recouvert de sauce tomate avec des pâtes sur la tête et le corps. Le plus drôle de tout c'est qu'il avait une tête à faire peur. Un croisement entre le rire et la colère. Ce qui donne un bébé blond rouge de colère, des larmes de rires coulant sur les joues avec des boulettes sur la tête. La pauvre madame Malfoy suspectait même son mari qui trouvait le manoir trop vide de scènes embarrassantes.

Grace éclata de rire, Harry étant plus modéré, ricana doucement, c'était son beau-père quand même. Narcissa racontant encore et encore des histoires sur lui. Sirius s'invita lui aussi pour voir son petit filleul adoré et raconta comment était le Harry bébé.

- Il savait à la perfection comme faire les yeux de chiot battu à Lily quand il faisait une bêtise. Il avait même failli tuer le chat de le famille avec son balai jouet. Un coup de petits yeux tristes avec des larmes et hop, Lily lui embrassait déjà les joues.

Et il fit même un petit concours avec Narcissa pour savoir qui réussirait à dire le meilleur souvenir du couple. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils perdirent tout les deux.

Famille de dingue je vous dit.

Le soir, Harry préparait le dîner calmement, se mouvant avec facilité tout en chantonnant une chanson douce et mélodieuse.

Il adorait cuisiner, c'était quelque chose d'apaisant pour lui. Elle lui avait permit de s'évader pour un moment quand il était chez les Dursley et même maintenant elle le faisait rêver du petit être qui grandissait doucement en lui et qu'il était impatient de l'avoir dans ses bras, même Draco parlait à son ventre la nuit quand ils étaient tout les deux dans lit, et bien qu'il lui répétait sans arrêt que c'était inutile, il le faisait comme même.

On sonna à la porte et Harry partit rapidement voir qui venait ici à 20 heures du soir. Il doutait que cela soit un membre de la famille parce qu'ils étaient tous chez eux. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant une vision d'horreur.

La fille Gringotts et la fille bouledogue sur le palier. L'une portant une tenue d'infirmière ne cachant pratiquement rien et l'autre une tenue de plombier version féminine cachant seulement le stricte nécessaire.

La fille bouledogue faisait une tête qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire. Quant à la fille Gringotts, elle perdit aussitôt son sourire en le voyant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vis ici je vous signale, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- Mais on est venue voir Draco, dit-elle en ronronnant le dernier mot.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Mais c'est évident Potter, dit la fille Gringotts. Tu ne le contente plus si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry haussa simplement un sourcil, ce qui aurait sûrement fait sourire Sirius de fierté. Lui qui avait passé tant de temps à lui apprendre comment élever élégamment un sourcil.

- Mon mari, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Ne vas sûrement pas avoir besoin de vos services. Donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser. J'ai un plat au four et je ne voudrai pas le brûler.

Il s'apprêta à fermer la porte mais le pieds d'une des filles l'en empêcha.

- Si tu crois que tu peux nous rembarrer comme ça tu te trompes. On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien alors sois gentil et conduit-nous à lui.

Harry s'apprêta à l'insulter et la rembarrer mais Draco fit son apparition, avec en tout et pour tout une serviette autour de sa taille, nullement gêné par leur présence ou même le froid. Les deux filles contemplèrent longuement le torse du blond, pensant sûrement au reste du corps qui serait sûrement aussi appétissant que le haut.

- Allez viens chaton sinon tu vas attraper froid.

Il ne semblait pas remarquer les deux jeunes filles ou bien il s'en fichait comme de sa première couche.

- J'allais venir mais ces deux jeunes filles m'en en empêché.

- Ferme leur la porte au nez chaton, dit-il, ne jetant même pas un regard aux deux filles. Tu dois manger. Je te trouve beaucoup trop maigre à mon goût.

- J'arrive, sourit Harry.

- Bien. Mais fait vit, dit-il en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux.

Harry se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles et leur claqua la porte au nez, demandant au protections de la maison de les faire sortir de la propriété. Il rejoignit finalement son veela pour un bon petit dîner en amoureux.

OoO

3 mois après.

Il détestait être enceint. Il avait pris un peu de poids même si cela ne se remarquait pas, il était un instant de mauvaise humeur pour être joyeux l'instant d'après. En plus, il avait des envies vraiment bizarre, du fromage fondu dans une glace, ou bien de la viande dans un gâteau, c'était dégoûtant, mais vraiment trop bon. Vraiment, être enceint n'était pas une mince affaire. Surtout pour le cinquième mois. En plus, il avait rendez-vous chez le Médicomage pour savoir si tout allait bien et le sexe du bébé.

Au moins, il avait obtenu son diplôme à Poudlard avec en plus une petite rencontre avec la fille Gringotts se terminant en bain de sang...

Mais non, Draco était arrivé pile au moment où elle lui parlait, résultat, elle était partie en pleurs et Draco, assez énervé avait porté plainte contre elle. Deuxième résultat, elle était exclue de Poudlard pour une période indéterminée et des excuses en public. Que c'était humiliant.

La porte d'entrée sonna, le tirant de ses songes, il se leva de mauvaise humeur du lit et se dirigea vers la source du bruit qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Il espérait que personne ne puisse parler, sinon il fermerait la porte à leur nez.

- Bonjour Harry, s'exclama Blaise. Comment vas-tu ?.

Mais il ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça, il ferma la porte et se déplaça vers la cuisine, encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Draco, voyant ça depuis le salon, ouvrit la porte et laissa la famille entrer.

- Il est de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin, ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. C'est les hormones.

- C'est pas grave, sourit Narcissa. On comprend.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Harry qui se tenait la tête tout en maugréant sur une famille de tarés qui ne pouvait pas se taire plus de cinq minutes.

- Tu veux quelque chose à manger Harry ?.

- Non merci.

- C'est à quelle heure votre rendez-vous chez le Médicomage Johnson ?.

- Le Médicomage des Malfoy ?, demanda Sirius, non, ils sont avec celui des Potter. Le Médicomage Thomas.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit Harry sans lever les yeux vers la famille. On a choisis un autre.

- Quoi ?, mais pas question, tu prendras celui des Malfoy.

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire, celui des Potter est le meilleur.

- Non, Harry aura Johnson.

- Thomas.

- Johnson.

- Thomas.

- Johnson.

- Thomas.

- Johnson.

- Thomas.

- Johnson.

- Thomas.

- John..

- STOP, cria Harry à bout de nerfs. Ce sera ni Johnson, ni Thompson.

- Thomas, souffla Sirius.

- Peu importe. J'ai déjà choisis avec Draco et on ne changera pas.

- C'est qui ?, demanda Lucius.

- La Médicomage Perks.

- C'est une femme, constata-t-il.

- Oui et alors, dit Harry avec un air mauvais.

- Rien du tout, s'exclama Lucius, ne voulant surtout pas être le défouloir de la mauvaise humeur de son gendre.

- Mais quand même, Thomas est très bien.

- Oui mais c'est un homme, et les sens de Draco sont assez exaspérés par la grossesse, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- Perks peut te trouver mignon, souligna Remus.

- Oui mais elle est lesbienne. Et son cabinet est à cinq minutes d'ici. Des questions ?

Ses yeux intimaient le contraire donc toute la famille fit docilement non de la tête.

Harry s'assit de nouveau et soupira longuement.

- Harry ?

- Hmm ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas grossi ?, demanda Tonks.

- Les porteurs ne grossissent pas, en fait, le bébé est dans une sorte de bulle entouré par la magie. Le bébé n'est jamais en danger. La nourriture que je manges sert d'énergie pour cette magie qui alimente le petit être. Donc je ne grossis pas puisque la bulle est généralement très petite.

- T'as de la chance.

- Pourquoi ?.

- D'être un porteur. Je parie que c'est génial.

- Génial ?, siffla la voix basse de Harry.

Oh oh.

- Euh... oui ?, dit courageusement ou stupidement Sirius

- Tu crois que c'est génial d'être un mini pousse pas capable de grandir ?, tu crois que c'est génial de ressembler à une fille même pas fichu de savoir se défendre et avec des cheveux qui repousse une seconde après les avoir coupé ?. Oh oui j'ai beaucoup de chance. Énormément même. Tellement que ça se transforme en malchance.

Il sortit, furieux de la pièce. Tout les regards convergèrent vers le pauvre petit Sirius à deux doigts de pleurer pour avoir énervé son petit filleul adoré. Plus tard, dans la voiture de Draco qui accueillit avec eux Sirius et Narcissa. Ce dernier entreprit de s'excuser auprès de son filleul.

- C'est pas grave. J'ai un peu exagéré moi aussi. Moi aussi je suis désolé

Arrivé au cabinet du Médicomage Perks, ils attendirent 15 minutes dans une salle avant que la Médicomage n'arrive, s'excusant de son retard à cause d'un patient.

Elle allongea Harry sur la table et palpa un peu le ventre dénudé du petit brun.

- C'est bon, la bulle est fonctionnelle.

- Comment vous savez ça ?, demanda Draco.

- Vous êtes le futur papa ?.

- Oui.

- Venez ici et touchez le ventre de Mr Malfoy.

Il fit ce qu'on lui disait et bientôt, il sentit une petite bosse.

- À ce stade de la grossesse, on peut sentir la bulle. Et si on la sent, cela veut dire qu'elle fonctionne normalement. En revanche, si on la sent pas, cela veut dire qu'elle n'est pas fonctionnelle et qu'un problème est survenu les deux premières semaines de la grossesse.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Narcissa.

- Et bien, en général, la bulle commence à se former les deux premières semaines grâce à la magie des deux parents, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient fatigués. Après les deux semaines, la bulle devient indestructible, et s'il y avait un problème, cela voulait dire que soit elle n'avait pas reçu assez de magie soit elle en avait prit trop et qu'elle était surchargée. Les porteurs comme monsieur Malfoy ici présent doivent impérativement utiliser de la magie les deux premières semaines pour ne pas surcharger la bulle en magie au contraire des compagnons veela qui ne doivent pas utiliser plus de deux sorts tous les jours pendant la grossesse au risque de faire une fausse couche.

- Et après ces deux premières semaines, Harry pourrait faire n'importe quelle chute, il ne perdrait pas le bébé ?

- C'est exact. La bulle est indestructible.

- D'accord.

- Bien Mr Malfoy, dit-elle en se retournant vers Harry. Je vais faire une échographie.

Elle récita un petit sort avant qu'une image ne soit visible sur le mur en face de Harry.

- Bien, tout est en ordre. Vous voulez connaître le sexe du bébé ?.

- Oui, dirent-ils en même temps.

- Et... Félicitations, vous allez avoir une fille Mr Malfoy, déclara-t-elle très contente sans voir le choc de la famille sauf les deux enfants, Remus et Harry.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît. Review please.


	16. la naissance

Voici la suite et la fin de l'histoire. Merci à ceux qui m'ont encouragés tout au long de cette histoire. Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont laissés de jolies et gentilles reviews pour m'aider et m'encourager. Cette fic était juste un test pour voir si j'étais capable de pouvoir écrire des histoires sur Harry Potter et je constate que je suis vraiment capable d'être à la hauteur de pouvoir écrire des histoires sur ce merveilleux monde que J.K. Rowling nous a faite découvrir.

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire et je peux au moins me vanter d'avoir pu la finir.

**/!\ Cette histoire contient un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. /!\**

* * *

Toute la pièce plongea dans un silence quasi religieux, d'habitude les aînés étaient des garçons, surtout chez les Malfoy. Impossible que ce soit une fille.

- Vous en êtes sûre ?, demanda Lucius.

- Absolu.. attendez une minute.

Les autres attendirent anxieusement le verdict final, espérant que la Médicomage ne se soit trompé et dans le cas de Harry et Remus, que le bébé n'ait rien.

- Ce n'est pas une fille Mr Malfoy, dit-elle finalement en regardant attentivement l'échographie. Vous avez deux petites filles.

Là, trop c'est trop, le pauvre Lucius s'évanouit sous le choc de la révélation, lui qui attendait un petit-fils, il avait finalement deux petites-filles.

- Vous pouvez vous rhabiller Mr Malfoy. Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai une autre patiente à voir.

Elle sortit, laissant un silence qui s'éternisait. Harry fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, regardant encore et encore la photo de sa.. ses filles, émerveillé de voir ces petits bouts grandir en lui. Le premier à se ressaisir fut Remus.

- Félicitation Harry, dit-il avec un doux sourire. Elles seront vraiment magnifiques.

- Merci Remus.

- Ouais deux filles, dit Grace surexcité, je vais pourvoir jouer à pleins de jeux avec elles. Comme la poupée ou se maquiller et s'habiller comme les grandes.

- C'est sûr, sourit Harry.

- Et je pourrais même vous aider à vous habiller et vous maquiller, proposa Tonks pas du tout choqué... ou peut-être un peu.

- C'est pas juste, bouda un peu Teddy. Je voulais un garçon moi.

- Allons, sourit Remus à son fils, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez très bien.

Remus les fit tous sortir laissant Harry seul pour s'habiller normalement, il murmura quelques mots à Harry en sortant, récoltant un sourire et en réanimant Lucius au passage.

- Non mais vous êtes stupide ou quoi ?, dit Remus à tous le monde dans le couloir. Même pas de félicitation pour Harry qui va avoir deux filles. Surtout vous trois, fit-il en regardant Draco, Sirius et Narcissa. Vous vouliez absolument un bébé, et maintenant vous faites une tête d'enterrement à côté de Harry qui est tellement ravi.

- Comprnd-nous Remus, c'est un choc. On s'attendait à un garçon et on apprend que c'est une fille. Deux en plus.

- Et alors, un bébé est une source de joie et pas..

- J'ai fini Remus, on peut y aller, dit Harry.

- Bien sûr, va m'attendre dans la voiture avec Grace, Teddy et Nymphadora, je vous rejoins dans une seconde.

- Où allez-vous ?, demanda Sirius.

- On va déjeuner pour célébrer la bonne santé de _nos filles, dit-il en regardant attentivement Draco. Pendant ce temps, vous pouvez aller pleurer la venue au monde de l'héritier des Malfoy qui sera finalement une.. fille. Quel déshonneur_ pour vous Monsieur Malfoy, finit-il avec beaucoup de tristesse dans les yeux.

Et il partit, laissant toute la famille en état de choc.

- Harry est enceint je vous rappelle, je ne suis pas sur qu'il puisse vous pardonner avec tout ces hormones en ébullition.

Il les planta là tout en allant dans sa voiture pour chercher un bon restaurant. Éloignant avec adresse la tristesse de Harry pour le manque de réactions de la part des autres. Alimentant même un peu plus le feu, lui aussi n'avait pas du tout aimé leur réactions.

Plus tard, Harry rentra à la maison, de nouveau de bonne humeur, mais il ne fit qu'un pas avant de voir débouler une tête blonde qui le serra de toute ses forces contre lui.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, je m'en veux tellement. Bien sûr que je suis content d'avoir deux filles. Merlin je suis désolé, tellement désolé de ma réaction. Ne m'en veux pas, je ne voulais pas..

- Attends, Draco. Tu pleure ?.

Effectivement, Draco avait les yeux rouges et des traces humides traversaient ses joues.

- Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir félicité comme il se doit, continua Draco. Tu dois sûrement me vouloir et je comprendrai si tu ne m'aime plus, finit-il avec douleur.

- Draco, ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait une bêtise que je ne vais plus t'aimer.

- C'est vrai ?.

- Bien sûr. Tu étais choqué, et je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir sauté de joie. Ce qui importe, c'est que tu le fasses maintenant.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave.

Il l'embrassa sur ces lèvres roses qui étaient un peu salés.

- Je peux t'emmener au restaurant plus tard pour fêter ça ?, demanda timidement Draco.

- Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Harry avec un sourire.

Ils passèrent l'après midi à parler des bébés, de la décoration de la chambre, les habits..

- Et il faut aussi les protéger.

- De quoi ?.

- Des immondes crapules qui vont sûrement les draguer. Je refuse d'avoir deux cancre comme beaux-fils.

- En faisant quoi ?, leur faire peur ?, demanda Harry en plaisantant.

- C'est une très bonne idée chaton.

- Je disais ça pour rigoler amour.

- Pas moi.

Harry soupira longuement de la stupidité de son mari qui concoctait déjà un plan pour les faire fuir.

La soirée sa passa dans la bonne humeur. La famille a appelé pour adresser leurs félicitations et des excuses à Harry qui rayonnait de bonheur. Il appela aussi Hermione, Neville et Ron pour leur part de la bonne nouvelle. Le lendemain se passa sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter les affaires du bébé: les vêtements, la décoration, la moquette, les vêtements, les meubles, la peinture, les vêtements, les jouets, les vêtements, les couches, les vêtements...

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans un restaurant pour déjeuner, enfin essayer de déjeuner parce que personne ne voulait se décider, préférant commander à la place de Harry. Enfin surtout deux personnes.

- Et il prendra aussi le rôti de porc.

- Avec les pommes de terres cuite au four.

- Tu as raison cousin. Pour le dessert, ce sera un gâteau au chocolat.

- Mais non il préfère celui à la vanille.

- Chocolat.

- Vanille.

- Chocolat.

- Vanille.

- Chocolat.

- Vanille.

- Vanille.

- Chocolat.

- J'ai gagné, s'exclama Narcissa toute contente à côté d'un Sirius furieux d'avoir perdu face à sa cousine et son attitude Serpentarde.

- Je dis que c'est vanille.

- Choco..

- Ça suffit tout les deux, cria Harry qui revoyait la dispute sur le Médicomage d'hier dans la tête. Je peux prendre ce que je veux, pas la peine de choisir à ma place, quand à vous, dit-il en regardant le père et le fils se disputer sur celui qui paye. C'est moitié moitié. Et vous aussi vous vous taisez, finit-il en regardant Remus et sa femme.

- Mais on rien fait, s'exclama Tonks.

- Je suis enceint, je peux passer mes nerfs sur qui je veux alors tu subis et tu te tais.

- Mais.., dit Tonks mais elle se tût en voyant le regard noir de Harry.

La table devint silencieuse sous le regard admiratif du personnel.

- Bien. Je prendrai beaucoup de pommes de terres cuites au four avec une soupe aux poissons et l'autre aux légumes, des légumes sautés et trois mousses au chocolat avec une part de gâteau au chocolat et une autre à la vanille.

Le serveur prit la commande des autres et laissa enfin la table maudite.

- Euh.. Harry chéri, tu comptes manger tout ça ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai une faim de loup. Désolé Remus.

- Non c'est rien, ria Remus.

Le reste de l'après midi passa rapidement ainsi que les jours suivants.

OoO

Draco en avait marre, son mari disparaissait mystérieusement dans une chambre à côté de la leur pour réapparaître pour les heures de repas et il suspecterait même une liaison s'il doutait de l'amour de Harry à son encontre. Mais trop c'était trop, il voulait savoir pourquoi Harry y allait tous les jours malgré la promesse de ne jamais entrer.

Il monta à l'étage et s'assura que Harry n'était pas dans les environs pour ouvrir la porte.

Je vais enfin connaître ton secret Harry, pensa-t-il victorieusement.

Il entra dans la pièce et alluma la lumière pour enfin voir... une chambre d'enfant.

Il avait suspecté pleins de trucs comme une chambre où il méditait ou une pièce qui lui servait à extérioriser sa colère (il en avait beaucoup depuis la grossesse) mais certainement pas à une chambre pour bébé.

Un cri derrière lui le fit se retourner à la vitesse de la lumière et il pâlit affreusement devant une vision d'horreur comme tout bon veela se devait d'avoir: son compagnon était en colère, furieux contre lui.

Bien vite, les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux.

- Tu m'avais promit de ne pas entrer dans cette chambre, cria-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

- Chaton..

- Tu n'as pas le droit de parler, dit-il en enfonçant son index sur sa poitrine. Je te faisais confiance et toi tu ne tiens pas ta promesse.

Il s'éloigna un peu en hurlant sur lui:

- Je te déteste, je ne veux plus te voir. Laisse moi tranquille.

Il s'apprêta à sortir toujours en pleurs mais deux bras autour de lui l'arrêtèrent.

- Je suis vraiment désolé chaton, pardonne moi.

Harry fit non de la tête mais Draco n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et dans un dernier espoir, il embrassa gentiment son cou, un endroit qui l'aiderait sûrement à calmer son mari.

- S'il te plaît.

- C'était une surprise, dit Harry en reniflant.

- Et elle magnifique, repondit-il en butinant tendrement son cou.

- Vrai ?

- Absolument.

Sachant que la menace était passée, il le relâcha lentement et se retourna vers la chambre.

Au début, elle servait de chambre d'amis mais Harry l'avait transformé en une chambre pour nourrisson.

Les murs étaient en violet pâle avec quelques décorations accrochées comme des papillons et des animaux. Les meubles qu'ils avaient commandés et livrés il y a quelques jours étaient déjà montés mais encore vide. Un grand berceau était positionné au milieu et des sacs dans un coin.

- J'ai lu que les jumeaux ne devaient jamais être séparés les premièrs mois alors je me suis dit qu'un seul berceau peut être suffisant pendant quelques mois. Tu en penses quoi ?

Draco se retourna vers lui, mais au lieu de répondre, il le prit dans ses bras, enfin comblé de savoir finalement ce que son mari faisait et secrètement soulagé d'être le seul amant de son Harry.

OoO

Les mois passèrent rapidement entre plusieurs scènes:

À la maison de Draco et Harry..

- Elle m'a donné un coup de pied.

- Laisse moi sentir.

- Trop tard. Oh attends, encore un.

- Mais oui, elles deviendront de grandes joueuses de Quidditch, comme leur papa.

- Draco ?.

Pas de réponse.

- Je crois qu'on l'a perdu.

Et aussi:

Toujours dans la maison de Harry et Draco..

- Salut Harry.

- Ferme la.

- On est de mauvaise humeur ?.

- Tu veux bien te taire ?.

- Non.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Accio cookies.

- Noooonnnn, mes cookkiiiiiies.

- Niark, niark, niark, niark, niark, que je suis méchant.

Et:

Encore une fois dans la maison de Harry et Draco..

- C'est qui le parrain ?

- Nev'

- Et l'autre ?

- Toi Blaise.

- La marraine ?

- Hermione et Grace.

- Et pourquoi pas moi ?

- C'est toi le père amour. C'est une place bien plus importante.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Mais enfin...

- Draco.

- Oui chaton ?.

- J'ai perdu les eaux.

- D'accord.

Un ange passa, suivit d'un autre.

- Quoi ?. Faut absolument t'emmener à la clinique. Oh Merlin, c'est magnifique. On va être parents.

- Si tu ne m'emmène pas tout de suite à l'hôpital, je te donnerai à manger à Minuit, il adoore manger les petits veelas.

\- Miam Miam./

Et la fin du cauchemar.. je veux dire la grossesse..

- Elles sont magnifiques, murmura Harry en tenant son précieux petit paquet dans les bras.

- Bien sûr qu'elles sont magnifiques chaton, je suis leur père.

- Je parle sérieusement, dit Harry en rigolant.

- Je sais, dit Draco. elle te ressemblent.

- Mais ils ont un petit quelque chose qui me fait penser à toi.

- J'espère qu'elles vont avoir tes yeux.

- Et moi les tiennes.

- On a oublié de dire quelque chose, murmura Draco.

- Et c'est quoi ?

Draco be répondit pas, à la place, il regarda ses deux petits anges et s'exclama tendrement:

- Bienvenue, Gabrielle et Aria Malfoy. Puisse le seigneur vous protéger

Mais avant ce peint moment émouvant..

- Poussez monsieur Malfoy. La bulle est presque là.

- NON MAIS JE FAIS QUOI LÀ ? JE DANSE ?.

- Vous n'aviez pas voulu l'anti douleur, dit courageusement une infirmière.

- BIEN SÛR QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS L'ANTI DOULEUR. JE VOUDRAIS ÊTRE PRÉSENT POUR LA NAISSANCE DE MEs FILLES ET PAS AU MONDE DES BISOUSNOURS. ABRUTIE. AHH!.

- Je vois la bulle, poussez encore un peu.

- MAIS JE VOUS EMMER.. AHHH! ET EN PLUS DRACO S'EST ÉVANOUI. MERCI LA SOLIDARITÉ.

- Et voilà, normalement la magie qui protégeait la bulle va vous cicatriser la blessure sur votre ventre.

- Je veux mes filles.

- Voilà Mr Malfoy. Faites attention à leur têtes.

Il réceptionna adroitement les paquets- Merci la marque- dans ses bras et regarda ses petites filles dormir dans ses bras.

- Elle sont magnifiques, dit Draco en embrassant son mari sur sa tempe.

- Enfin réveillé ?.

- Tais toi.

La famille entra dans la chambre et tomba en amour devant les petites filles qui dormaient.

- Sortez maintenant, dit la Médicomage. Laissez-Le se reposer.

Et elle chassa tout le monde sauf Draco qui, honnêtement, la faisait flipper.

10 ans plus tard..

- C'est une version miniature du miroir de Riséd. Regarde le et tu verras ce que tu souhaites du plus profond de ton coeur Harry.

- Et toi t'a vu quoi ?, demanda-t-il à son collègue.

- Un maison génial.

Harry regarda le miroir et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire de toutes ses dents.

- T'as vu quoi ?.

- Rien.

- Rien ?.

- Rien. Nada. Niet.

- T'as de la chance d'avoir ce que tu voulais.

Oui, il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait depuis son enfance. Une famille. Sa famille.

Fin


End file.
